Winter of Lust
by ScholarWard
Summary: Marcus McCloud and the Blue Sky's have gone to war. What adventures and dangers await them on the battlefield away from the safety of their families and homes. Rated M for language and mature content. Hope you enjoy :)
1. Avenging Task Force Z

**Avenging Task Force Z**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my own plot and OC's**

 **Talking like this 'like this' will be characters talking over radios and communicators, and talking like this '** _like this_ **' will be people's thoughts or speaking in flashbacks and the past tense.**

 **Was watching the second mission from the Japanese campaign in** _ **Battle Stations Pacific**_ **on YouTube and this chapter is inspired by it with a few tweaks of my own. Hope you enjoy :)**

'This is Wing Commander Slade reporting in. Our bombers are in position and are ready to carry out our mission. Command are you getting this? Over'.

 **'Loud and clear Wing Commander. Over'.**

'We've a visual of the enemy. Over'.

 **'Your primary targets are the battleships, the** _ **Slayer of Maidens**_ **and the** _ **Vindicator**_ **, we cannot let them get away. They'll wreak havoc amongst our landing convoys if they do'.**

'Copy that Command, targeting the battleships. Over'.

 **'Wait. The G3M's with the torpedoes are not on the scene yet. Hold back until they arrive'.**

Samuel Slade grimaced. _Not those little fuckers. We don't need a bunch of snotty nosed kids to take our glory_. The veteran fox did not need to be physic to know that the rest of his squadron and Wilson's would agree with him. They had not asked for _their_ presence in the first place, so there was no need to wait for _them_.

'Command, with all due respect, the enemy has no fighter cover. We can't throw away this opportunity just because the kids are not at the right place at the right time. Preparing to intercept now. Over'.

 **'Wing Commander Slade. This is Captain Whiptail on the** _ **Defender**_ **. Those "kids" are my platoon and are just as capable pilots as you are. You have your orders. Hold back until they arrive'.**

Slade smiled evilly as he thought of something. He leaned towards the com again, and started mimicking static noises.

'Sorry ma'am. . . . . .but your. . . . . .signal is. . . . . .fading. . . . must be. . . . . . .malfun. . . . . .'

He then suddenly turned off the long com and listened to the wicked laughter of his squadron.

 **'They're going to be pissed on the** _ **Defender**_ **now',** snickered Wing Commander Wilson, bringing her bomber alongside her colleagues.

'Well we'll just to show them we don't need those brats to carry out a successful mission. Once we do that, they'll get shipped off somewhere else, and they won't be our problem any more'.

Wilson's bomber broke away and sped towards their enemy.

 **'I hear you there Sam, starting my attack run now. See if you can beat me'.**

'Roger that Alex, coming up behind you'.

The two squadrons sped towards to the enemy fleet, radiating with confidence that they could get the job done just fine without help.

The enemy consisted of the two battleships, the _Slayer of Maidens_ and the _Vindicator_ , and two cruisers, one at the front and one at the rear. As the bombers came into range red lasers erupted from the warships, illuminating the space around them.

'Only two cruisers with moderate anti-fighter guns', Slade announced.

 **'Easy targets',** Wilson replied back. **'Starting my bombing run now then'.**

As soon as that was said, a bomber to their left exploded as the enemy fire found it's mark, pieces of the wreckage scattering in space, still covered in flames.

'Idiot', grumbled the tanned furred vulpine. 'Keep going you lot'.

Continuing on through the rain of red blasters, they came within range of their targets. Suddenly, and surprisingly, the enemy fleet wheeled right, moving towards the incoming bombers.

 **'They're coming right at us',** one of the pilots exclaimed in surprise.

 **'Must be mad or something',** another said.

Another bomber exploded.

 **'Another bomber down, Wilkins it was'.**

 **'They're making themselves easier targets then they were even before'.**

'And that's an opportunity we're going to exploit', Slade announced. 'Prepare to launch your bombs'.

 **'Slade, I see something coming up behind the cruisers',** Wilson said.

As she said this, the cruisers turned slightly, each revealing a smaller, faster craft that been attached to their hidden sides. Suddenly they broke from the larger vessels and sped to defend the battleships.

 **'SHIT! Destroyers',** Wilson swore. **'Everyone drop your bombs on your target and get clear'.**

Two more bombers exploded as the new ships drew nearer and their fire became more accurate.

 **'Oh fuck. The reports said nothing about a destroyer escort'.**

This pilot panicked and released his bomb at the _Slayer of Maidens_. For a moment, it looked like it was going to hit, then it fell short and dissipated uselessly in space, some it's energy bouncing harmlessly off the battleship's shields. The pilot had no time to regret his mistake as he had strayed too close into the range of the battleships anti-fighter lasers. His screams were heard over the com as he engulfed in flames, his ship exploding almost instantly.

'Don't waste your bombs', Slade snarled, watching as another two bombers got caught in enemy fire and were blasted to smithereens. 'Keep pressing the attack'.

 **'Keep tight and low boys and girls',** Wilson encouraged, trying to keep her cool. **'Watch that crossfire'.**

The first wave of bombers met no success. They had been the first ten to encounter the surprise presence of the hidden destroyers. Six were shot down before they could reach their target, another three were badly damaged and fell back in panic, the one who had managed to get past, Wilkins, had panicked and dropped his bomb short of his target, only to be destroyed as he tried to get away from the vengeful battleship.

 **'Damn it. Nine bombers lost and no damaged caused',** one pilot growled.

 **'The destroyers are forming a strangle hold on our flight passage'.**

 **'Our bombers aren't fast enough to brave that'.**

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' roared Slade, clearly losing his patience. 'WE'VE A MISSION TO COMPLETE! AND WE'RE GOING TO BLAST THESE BATTLESHIPS TO KINGDOM COME! OR DO YOU WANT THE BLUE SKY'S TO OUTBEST US!'

This statement had the right effect, the fear of looking bad in front of the squadron of rookies and failing in their mission brought the fire back into their hearts.

 **'Yeah you're right there Commander'.**

 **'Last thing we want is looking bad in front of a bunch of green horns'.**

 **'Let's go already'.**

'That's more like it', Slade growled. 'Form up alongside me'.

Twenty eight bombers lined up and grouped up behind his ship. His fellow commander flew to his flank.

 **'Quite a morale raising speech there, Sam, bravo',** Wilson waved at her colleague from her cockpit. **'So what's the plan then?'**

'Only thing we can do, Alex, we've lost the element of surprise. So we're going to have to rush them with everything we've got'.

 **'Not the best of ideas, but I suppose that's all we've got'.**

 **'But Commanders, if we charge at them in a big group, won't that make us an easier target?'** questioned one of the pilots.

 **'More like suicide',** another muttered.

'Those are my orders', Slade interrupted firmly. 'Now let's go'.

Without further argument, the bombers began a second run. Once the enemy fleet opened fire, filling the dark void of space with bright red light.

'KEEP GOING! roared Slade as he manoeuvred his bomber through the enemy fire. 'DESTROY THOSE BATTLESHIPS!'

It was absolute carnage. The sight of the enemy fire was blinding. The bombers swayed and turned, doing their best to avoid enemy fire. But the folly of Slade and Wilson had been realized too late. So many slow moving bombers in a tight formation were an easy target, and once they had reached the space between the destroyers they had no room to manoeuvre. Five more veteran pilots met their deaths as their ships exploded in flames.

 **'THERE'S TOO MUCH FIREPOWER!'** cried one of the pilots. **'WE HAVE TO BREAK OFF!'**

'NEGATIVE!' snarled Slade. 'KEEP PRESSING THE ATTACK!'

Too late, the reluctant pilot broke formation, only to be caught in a barrage of red lasers and destroyed instantly.

 **'This is Wilson. I'm taking some of my bombers to attack to one of the destroyers. We need to ease the pressure'.**

'Alex, we need those bombs for the battleships. We can't waste them on the destroyers'.

It was too late, Samuel Slade watch as five bombers broke away from the main group and sped towards their selected target and launched their bombs. A moment later, the warship erupted in flames, signalling a good hit. Second explosion occurred a second later as something vital was hit and the destroyer broke in two, spilling it's contents both living and non-living into the void of space.

 **'Bombers with bombs still, this is Wing Commander Alex Wilson. There's your opening. Now get over there and complete the mission'.**

 **'Roger that Commander, beginning bombing runs now'.**

With the destruction of one of the destroyers, the bombers flew through the gap created. Despite this, the two cruisers and remaining destroyer were in range and were firing with everything they had. Three more bombers met fiery ends as they flew passed the destroyed destroyer.

 _Fuck we've lost half of our bombers, three are too badly damaged, and five others, including Wilson, have used up their payloads on that destroyer. I've got twelve bombers to take down two battleships._ Wing Commander Samuel Slade growled as he remembered something. _And I'll be damned if I let the Blue Sky's do it_.

'Remaining bombers', he announced, gulping a nervous breath. 'Six fighters will attack the _Vindicator_ , five others will follow me and attack the _Slayer of Maidens_. Attack'.

They were now facing the flanks of the battleships, the smaller _Vindicator_ speeding in front of the larger _Slayer_. Half a dozen bombers broke off and sped towards the _Vindicator_ , whilst the Slade led five against the flagship.

'Once you get in range, target the vital parts of the ship, launch your bombs accurately and fall back to a safe distance, I'm counting on you guy's'.

 **'Sir, my bomb won't release, the clamps have malfunctioned'.**

 **'COMMANDER, I'M HIT! AHHHHHHH!'**

 **'Commander, I've hit the** _ **Vindicator**_ **on the stern, but only minimal damage'.**

 **'NOOOOO!'**

 **'Sir, we've just lost Jenkins. We're getting butchered'.**

 **'Laser fire just destroyed my bomb. I'm falling back'.**

 **'Destroyer is coming up on our rear. We're caught in a crossfire'.**

 **'My bomb hit the ship, but did not explode. It was a dud'.**

 **'We've failed our mission'.**

It was chaos. Slade's gamble had failed. All he could now was hope his bomb would fly sure and true.

'Bombers, I'm targeting the _Slayer's_ engines, it will cause a big explosion, so stay clear'.

Slade steadied his sights, found his target and launched his bomb. Time slowed as the anticipation on this last bomb of hope fell towards it's target. The pilots crossed their fingers, praying for success. Then time returned to its normal speed and crashed into the bow section of the cruiser following the battleship, causing little damage.

'FUCKKKKKKK!' roared Slade. 'EVERYONE FALL BACK NOW!'

Two more bombers were caught in enemy fire as they tried to escape. The survivors fled to join the others out of the range of enemy fire. Battered by enemy fire and weary from exhaustion, the bombers could barely be kept flying. Slade's bomber limped over to Wilson's.

 **'Sam, we're being hailed by the** _ **Defender**_ **',** she said with hesitance. **'Patching it through to all of us now'.**

A moment of silence lingered, and was abruptly interrupted by an angry woman's voice.

 **'WING COMMANDERS SLADE AND WILSON! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?! I GAVE YOU A DIRECT ORDER TO HOLD BACK AND WAIT FOR YOUR BACKUP, AND INSTEAD YOU HANG UP ON ME AND DECEIDE TO DISOBEY MY ORDERS! DO YOU ANY EXPLANATIONS FOR YOUR ACTION'S?! WELL?!'**

Both commanders looked reluctantly at one another through their cockpits. After another moment of silence, Slade leant forward hesitantly and spoke.

'No. . . . .no. . . . . .Captain Strongarm. . . . .ma'am, we don't. . . . .we don't have any.'

Slade watched as Wilson shuffled nervously in her cockpit nearby.

 **'Please tell me Slade that, despite your disobedience, you did some serious damage to the enemy fleet'.**

Looking again nervously to his fellow officer, Slade leant forwards, ready to deliver the bad news. _We're in deep shit now._

 _On the Defender_

Standing at ease, Captain Vanessa Whiptail stood on the Bridge of the light fighter carrier, listening in on the conversation the ship's Captain was having over the com.

'A DESTROYER! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU TWO MANAGED TO LOSE OVER HALF OF YOUR SQAUDRONS EACH! AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SHOW FOR IT IS A DESTROYER DEAD AND MINOR DAMAGE ON A CRUISER!'

The Commanding Officer of the Blue Sky's winced. Not that she was the only one eavesdropping, half of the Bridge's officers and ensigns were listening in awe or shock as their Captain was tearing Wing Commanders Samuel Slade and Alex Wilson a new one over their failure not only to obey orders, but also failing to cause any significant damage on any of the two battleships.

'I'll deal with you two later. For now, get back here at once'.

 **'Copy that ma'am',** Wilson replied over the com. **'We'll be back as. . . . . .'**

Captain Strongarm cut the vulpine off as she abruptly turned off the com. She sat back in her chair, pinching the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply and loudly. She took a deep breath and sat up again and pressed a few buttons on her console and opened another channel to all Alliance ships in the area.

'The bombers have failed in their mission and have encountered heavy losses. Where are those torpedoes? Come in G3M'.

Silence on the other side of the line. The whole Bridge tensed up. Captain Strongarm continued.

'G3M, ARE YOU THERE?. . . . . . . . .G3M! . . . . . . . . .G3M COME IN!'

More silence.

 **'G3M squadron reporting in ma'am',** the calm, polite voice of Wing Commander McCloud announced.

Sighs of relief swept through the room, Vanessa finding herself amongst them.

'At last, where are you?'

 **'G3M's inbound on course for torpedoing enemy battleships'.**

'I can't see you'.

 **'We've just cleared the nebula, that's why our coms have been down'.**

'No excuses, get over there and finish the mission'.

 _G3M Squadron's position_

 **'Look's like the vets got impatient, ran off and failed',** Vasquez stated.

 **'I hear you there Jenette',** chirped Julie.

 **'Well best we clean up their mess',** Drake chuckled.

'Scan the battleships for weaknesses', Marcus barked. 'Scott scan the _Vindicator_ , Gloria do the _Slayer of Maidens_ please'.

The young Wing Commander spent a moment to go over the ship he was flying. The Generation Third Mantas, known affectionately as G3Ms, were fighter-bombers. Whilst not as super fast as the Z26 Drakes they were still fast and manoeuvrable, able to avoid barrages of enemy with ease. And they packed a punched armed with lasers and four rockets, and with the choice of a bomb or torpedo, they were ideal in engaging capital ships and protected convoys.

'Ma'am, we're in position to start the torpedo run', Marcus stated on the com.

 **'Good work',** chortled Captain Strongarm. **'I thought you'd never make it'.**

'We didn't want to let ourselves down'.

 **'Right. Sink those battleships'.**

Marcus observed the scene before him. _One destroyer is still in the way_ he thought. _We need to get that out of the way or we'll go the same way the veterans did._ The blue vulpine pursed his lips as he thought of a solution.

'Guys', he announced over the com. 'We need to get rid of that destroyer. If we don't it'll turn us into mincemeat and scrap meat'.

 **'I hear you there Marcus',** Karl answered. **'Scanning it now'.**

 **'Finished scanned the** _ **Slayer**_ **',** Gloria announced. **'Sending the layout to all of your targeting computers now'.**

 **'Same here with the** _ **Vindicator**_ **',** Gorman stated.

 **'Finished scanning the destroyer Marcus',** Karl said. **'A couple of our rockets should penetrate the shields and destroy it'.**

Squad Leader Marcus McCloud pondered this idea. Then he opened up a com for the entire squadron.

'Alright Blue Sky's here's what we're gonna do'.

 _On the Defender_

After closing the channel to the G3M's, Captain Strongarm turned and joined Captain Whiptail at a large round table like computer. It was the strategy holonet, used for briefings and displaying tactics mainly. Right now it was displaying the activity, both friend and foe, of the surrounding pace. On the end the two Captains were standing at large blue ship models were shown with white data underneath them, easily indicating the _Defender_ and her escort.

On the opposite side was five red holographic ships, obviously the enemy fleet, with their names and classes in white writing. Green blobs showed the convoy which had been moved to a safe distance away from the fighting behind the _Defender's_ hologram. Sixteen blue dots were speeding towards the light carrier, showing the veterans retreating after their failure. Lastly, twenty blue spots on the black screen, clearly the Blue Sky's, could be seen charging at full speed towards the enemy.

'I hope your platoon can pull this off Vanessa', the woman told her fellow officer. 'The enemy has been alerted, and it will take the best of an hour to rearm and refuel the surviving bombers. By then, the enemy fleet will have escaped and our losses will be for nothing'.

Vanessa Whiptail looked up from the holo table and scowled at the other woman. As both ladies kept eye contact for the best of a minute, neither blinking, Vanessa finally spoke.

'They're well trained, Captain Strongarm, and, unlike those "veterans", they're not obnoxious or overconfident', she replied defiantly. 'They'll succeed. As for our losses, that's on Slade's and Wilson's heads. Due to their fuck up, my squadron has no choice but to salvage the mess they caused. And they're now going in alone without backup since Alex and Sam found it so hard to obey simple orders due to their own jealous and vanity'.

The entire Bridge was deathly silent as Captains Strongarm and Whiptail stared each other down, both knowing that the CO of the Blue Sky platoon was right in her accusations. Finally, the ship's Captain spoke.

'I trust their ability and that they'll do their best Captain Whiptail', she responded. 'However we need them to succeed, as the enemy fleet is coming our way now. They'll destroy us, our escort and the convoy. As for Slade and Wilson, I'll deal with them later. If we all survive this'.

Before the two officers could, a young ensign at the table interrupted them

'Captains, several members have broken off from the main squadron', he interrupted.

All three and others looked to see the ensigns words to be true. Three blue dots split from the main group and moved towards the remaining destroyer.

'They've launched their rockets ma'am', a girl at one of the consoles announced. 'They're targeting the destroyer'.

Within moments of this announcement, the red hologram of the destroyer flashed yellow for a moment, signalling successful hits and significant damage, and then it turned black. Destroyed. The Bridge was in stunned shock.

'Seven more have broken away and following the three who took down the destroyer. They're all going for the _Vindicator_ '.

It was true. Seven dots followed the original three towards the battleship, the other ten keeping their course against the _Slayer of Maidens_.

'Come on you lot', Vanessa prayed quietly. 'Do Mummy proud'.

 _G3M Squadron_

Marcus smiled as he saw the destroyer explode in flames. _Nice shots Karl_ he thought with a grin.

'Julie, take your squad and the rest of Karl's and attack the _Vindicator's_ weak spots, Gloria's and my squads will take down the _Slayer_ '.

Seven of the G3M's broke off and followed Karl's path toward the lead battleship. The others continued their course on towards the flagship.

'Find your targets and release. Remember to keep enough space between us all. Too many of us in a close space is just an excellent opportunity to be wiped out'.

 **'You mean fuck up like the veterans did?'** Gloria asked over the com.

'Yeah like that'.

Marcus grinned to himself. _We finally have a opportunity to prove ourselves_. Since they had arrived on the light fighter carrier two weeks ago, the other pilot platoons had gone out of their way to make the Blue Sky's feel uncomfortable and unwelcome. Some of them had been neutral, if not disinterested, whilst others had been worst.

Constant shunning and talking behind their backs had been a regular thing the newcomers had to get used to. It had led to the more aggressive members of the former cadets, such as Karl and Drake, getting into fights. He himself had squared off against Slade and Wilson only yesterday, the two coming over the Blue Sky's table to taunt the young commander and his squad leaders. It was only at the request of his CO/secret lover that had stopped the blue vulpine from getting up and breaking the older man's jaw. Now they finally had the chance to prove themselves, and earn the respect they were entitled to.

'Everyone, I want you all to fire a blast of lasers before you launch the torpedoes', Marcus ordered. 'It won't do much damage, but it will disrupt and weaken the shields enough to allow our torpedoes to pierce them and get through easier'.

 **'Good idea Marcus',** Karl approved. **'Firing now'.**

 **'This is Dwayne, I'm launching my torpedo now, aiming below one of the** _ **Vindicator's**_ **main cannons, to blow the magazine'.**

 **'Good idea Hicks',** Drake approved. **'I'm doing the same'.**

 **'This is Julie, I'm aiming for the reactor. Keep clear for when it blows'.**

 **'Gloria here, I'm targeting the** _ **Slayer's**_ **engine. Watch out for any fuel being ignited'.**

The com was flooded as the twenty members of the Blue Sky's declared their targets and wished each other good luck.

 _Back On The Defender_

'Look's like they've got an actual plan', Captain Strongarm stated, looking at the holo table with interest.

Vanessa smiled. _An improvement from Slade's and Wilson's_. Squad Commander Marcus McCloud had discussed his tactics with his CO a couple of evenings before, after he had brought her to her fourth orgasm of that night. As he lay on top of her larger, muscular form, he had demonstrated his plan to her, running his fingers over her body, lightly touching the sensitive and ticklish parts as he showed his forces movements, using her breasts as the battleships.

Thinking of that night alone made the Whiptail horny. Whilst she had listened to his strategy as she shivered with delight, the foreplay during his little lecture had led to the Sharpclaw rolling her young lover onto his back as she inserted his lovely hard dick back inside her womanhood and went onto ride him hard and slow for the rest of the night.

'They're firing a barrage of lasers', the ensign interrupted her thoughts.

The two Captains and the crew on the Bridge watched the holo table.

'A strange tactic', the ship's Captain questioned.

'Looks like they're trying to disrupt the shields', Vanessa defended.

'They're launching their torpedoes', the ensign stated.

On the holo table, twenty white lines were seen moving away from the blue dots towards the red forms of the enemy battleships. The entire Bridge sat or stood in tense silence, waiting for the telltale sounds of confirmed hits. The two officers stood still like statues, their eyes trailing the lines. They touched the red holograms, flashes of yellow appeared the sides of the two red ships, and then they turned black, first the _Slayer of Maidens_ , then the _Vindicator_. Destroyed.

The whole room suddenly burst into a thunderous applause. Crew members cheered as they clapped their hands and embraced one another. Others jumped up and down, screaming with joy, as others collapsed in their chairs filled with relief. Vanessa Whiptail smiled as she turned to face Captain Strongarm.

'I think we can say that my Blue Sky's did a good job. Wouldn't you agree Captain?'

Captain Strongarm smiled as she continued watching the table.

'They're going after the cruisers with their rockets. And yes, Captain Whiptail, they did good'.

The Captain of the _Defender_ turned to a cheering nearby ensign.

'Contact the Blue Sky's. Tell our boys and girls to come home'.

 _With The Blue Sky's_

The last enemy cruiser exploded as their rockets found their mark, overwhelming the shields and causing damage to the ship's vital organs.

'And that's a wrap people', Marcus stated over the com.

The attack had been a success. With the firing of their lasers, the Blue Sky's had been able to disrupt the enemy shields, even creating gaps. Then they had launched their torpedoes, which had gone onto to strike the batteries and engines of the battleships. Julie's shot hit the _Vindicator's_ side and caused the reactor to overload, resulting a large explosion that ruptured the hull and destroyed half of the superstructure. Torpedoes hit magazines and fuel cells ignited. Both ships broke up as the chain of explosions blew them apart, first the _Slayer_ , and then the _Vindicator_ shortly afterwards. After that success, they had turned their attention to the escorting cruisers, their rockets more then capable in penetrating their weaker shields. It had taken more effort and firepower, but they had managed it. The entire enemy fleet had been destroyed.

 **'Command's hailing us',** Gloria stated over the com.

Marcus patched it through.

 **'G3M squadron, this is the** _ **Defender**_ **. Well done in successfully completing the mission and much more. Return to base, come on home'.**

 _Home_ Marcus as he turned his fighter-bomber away from the burning wrecks and towards HQ. _I like the sound of that_.

 **First chapter done. When I finished** _ **Autumn Of Passion**_ **, I didn't want to leave you all waiting for too long, since I hate cliff hangers myself. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll update soon.**


	2. Report To The Captain

**Reporting To The Captain's**

'OVER HALF OF EACH OF YOUR SQUADRONS KILLED IN ACTION! AND NEARLY NOTHING TO ACCOUNT FOR IT! AND YOU TWO JOKES HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL YOURSELVES VETERANS!'

Both Wing Commanders Sam Slade and Alex Wilson had flinched at the Captain's last words of her 'lecture'. They remembered twenty minutes before when no sooner had they and the remnants of their squadrons had returned to the docking bays of the _Defender_ , an armed escort had appeared, 'requesting' their presence in the Captain's office immediately. Both officers had promptly started to shit themselves.

As they had arrived at the Captain's office with their escort, the door opened to reveal none other then Captain Strongarm, Captain of the _Defender_ , perched in her chair as if she had been waiting for weeks, rather then a few minutes. Flanking her on her left were the Blue Sky's Commanding Officer, Vanessa Whiptail, and Chief Ensign Natalia Smith, and to her right was Philip Thompson, the tall imposing Chief Lieutenant. Both Wing Commanders eyed one another warily, this was never a good sign seeing the ship's Captain like this. A nudge from their escort reminded them that they were here to see the not so pleased officer. Both walked forward and went to sit in the two chairs near the Captain's desk.

'Who gave you permission to sit?' Captain Strongarm asked as they were halfway to sitting down. 'And without saluting a superior officer first?'

Surprised by this cold hostility, both Slade and Wilson stood up at attention and saluted the Captain.

'Wing Commanders Samuel Slade and Alexia Wilson reporting ma'am', the vulpine stated as both saluted.

'That's better, now please take a seat, the both of you. We've a few issues to talk about'.

Again, Slade and Wilson looked to one another warily, took their seats. Then Captain Strongarm leaned over her side of the table, now supporting her chin with her crossed fingers as her elbows rested on the cool metal, her face now sporting a predatory look.

'It seem that you both have encountered heavy losses in this most recent mission', she stated.

'Oh yes ma'am', Wilson replied.

'And it would seem that your efforts were unsuccessful'.

Wilson looked to Slade on her left.

'Well, I wouldn't say unsuccessful. . . . '

'Commander Wilson', the Captain interrupted. 'If your efforts had been successful then we would not be having this conversation right now. Now tell me please what came in your minds that made you pretend that there was a communication problem so you could cut off the _Defender_ , ignore your orders to wait for backup and go onto attack the enemy fleet with disastrous results?'

The room fell into a deathly silence.

'Well? I'm waiting for a response'.

Slade coughed, as if to clear his throat and spoke.

'Well you see, ma'am, the enemy battleships were right there. So we thought it would be pointless to let this opportunity to score a grave defeat on the enemy slip through our fingers'.

'So meaning you thought you didn't need or want the Blue Sky's to be a part of your victory?'

'We never said anything of the sort Captain', Wilson replied.

'Oh, but you did Commander Wilson. Both of you did. Ensign Smith, if you please'.

On cue, the young ensign walked towards a console on the Captain's desk and insert a small information disc into it, and pressed a few buttons. Within moments, two familiar voices could heard in the room, despite their owners not even talking at that time.

 _'Command, with all due respect, the enemy has no fighter cover. We can't throw away this opportunity just because the kids are not at the right place at the right time. Preparing to intercept now. Over'._

 _'They're going to be pissed on the Defender now',_

 _'Well we'll just to show them we don't need those brats to carry out a successful mission. Once we do that, they'll get shipped off somewhere else, and they won't be our problem any more'._

 _'I hear you there Sam, starting my attack run now. See if you can beat me'._

 _'THAT'S ENOUGH! WE'VE A MISSION TO COMPLETE! AND WE'RE GOING TO BLAST THESE BATTLESHIPS TO KINGDOM COME! OR DO YOU WANT THE BLUE SKY'S TO OUTBEST US!'_

After the recorded transmissions ended the room was encased in another period of deathly silence with the women and man on the Captain's side of the table staring at the two seated wing commanders, and the two commanders finding it hard to maintain eye contact with their fellow officers. Finally, Captain Strongarm broke the silence.

'You closed off the long transmission channel, but the short range was still left open, and whilst you ignored our hails, it allowed everyone on the _Defender_ to hear in on your squadron's chit chat, not to mention the verbal proof of your combined failure'.

Both of the officers remained in silence, shocked that they had been caught in the act.

'You refused to wait for your backup and went in recklessly and without a plan. 'Because of your stupidity, you both lost over half of your squadrons each and the Blue Sky's had to salvage the mission on their own. Fortunately, they managed to pull off with good preparation and skill'.

'We might have succeeded if they had been where they were supposed to have been', Slade muttered.

'Don't pin the blame of your failures on them', Chief Lieutenant Thompson growled warningly. 'The Blue Sky's, unlike you, were following orders and at the time had been patrolling on the other side of the nebula when the enemy fleet turned up. It was fortune and skill that they caught our transmissions and were able to speed over to enemy fleet to make up for your disobedience. No, the deaths of your comrades and your failure to follow orders is on your heads alone'.

The Captain of the _Defender_ had remained quiet to take a breather, and let her second-in-command's words sink in. Once this had been done, she spoke herself.

'I don't know what grudge or vendetta you have against Captain Whiptail's platoon. But need I remind you both that they were conscripted through Protocol 13, none are even fully experienced or trained for this level of conflict. And yet strangely enough, it was the newcomers that had no problem in following orders whilst the veterans did. Usually it's the other way around. Not only did they obey their orders, the Blue Sky's succeeded where you did not'.

'But Captain Strongarm', Slade said. 'I must protest, we did not. . . . . . . '

'SILENCE SLADE!' Strongarm interrupted. 'Protest all you want. However, it does not matter. The facts are that two squadrons of veteran pilots were unable to obey a simple order due to whatever resentment they have against our newest squadron, who seemed to have no problem in obeying orders. You seemed to think that because you're veterans that you were better then them, and that it seemed to entitle you and the others to bully and shun the Blue Sky's, who might I remind you, are here against their free will'.

The Captain took another deep breath and continued.

'They're just as happy in being here as you and your men and women are. None of them are even eighteen yet. If the Chief of Staff Colonel Andrews was correct in his briefing to us when the Blue Sky's were assigned to us, none of them will see their families until this conflict is over. Captain Whiptail, is that correct?'

The CO of the Blue Sky's had been quiet through the whole conversation, her face or eyes betraying no emotion. Only now addressed, did she speak in a calm, controlled voice.

'That is true, Captain Strongarm, yes. The platoon was not happy to hear it, to say the least'.

Captain Strongarm looked to her fellow officer, and then turned back to the officers sitting in front of her. She stood up from her own chair and began circling the pair, like a predator stalking her unsuspecting prey.

'Slade, Wilson, imagine yourselves in these circumstances. Taken from your parents with only enough time to say goodbye and to pack a few belongings and keepsakes, saying you love them. Then imagine being told that you will not see your parents and families until this conflict, which may be a few years from now, is over, during that time in which you could be killed and never see them again. Then imagine yourselves being assigned to a certain light fighter carrier, and all of the pilots already stationed there are either shunning you or bullying you when the officers aren't looking. Can either of you imagine?'

Both Slade and Wilson mumbled some sounds, but failed to produce words.

'Can you?' Strongarm repeated.

'No ma'am we can't', both mumbled in return.

'No you can't, can you? And yet you seemed to have no problem giving the Blue Sky's hell every moment they've been here, despite the fact that they have destroyed more tonnage of enemy shipping on their own in the last two weeks, then the combined efforts of the rest of this ship's squadrons. Ensign Smith, am I correct?'

'You're correct ma'am', the ensign replied.

'Thank you for confirming that', Strongarm as she faced the seated commanders again. 'So I think that entitles the Blue Sky's just as much, probably more recognition and respect then any other squadron on this ship'.

'Now wait a minute', Slade began to rise from his chair. 'If you're saying. . . . . .'

'Sit down Slade', growled Thompson, stepping forward. 'Now'.

The lupine Chief Lieutenant was over half a foot taller then the vulpine, and the scars and muscle on his prize fighter form proved he had not gained his rank just by knowing the right people. Gulping nervously, Slade sat back down instantly, staring at the floor. Wilson found it difficult to look up too.

'Thank you Mr Thompson', Strongarm smiled with gratitude.

'Floors yours ma'am', Thompson smiled back as he saluted casually, returning to his original position.

The Captain turned again to the cowering commanders.

'I have decided to merge what's left of your squadrons together and you'll be under the constant surveillance of Chief Lieutenant Thompson. You will be his sub commanders in this new squadron'.

This got Slade's and Wilson's attention.

'You can't demote us like that', Wilson protested.

'As the Captain of this ship, I can decide what can be done and what can't be done. And I'm not demoting you, I'm putting you on probation'.

She waited for anymore protests or responses.

'Since you have refused to show your fellow pilots the respect they deserve', Strongarm stated. 'I have decide to revoke your privileges as officers and veterans for a month. The same with the rest of your squadron members. Hopefully this will make you realize the consequences of your foolish actions'.

'WHAT?!' both officers leapt from their chairs.

Officer and veteran privileges were classed as luxuries in the Cornerian Alliance Navy. They entitled the owners of these honours much more then the rank and file of the crew and the newer pilots. Improved meals, softer beds and quilts, extra rations of alcohol and cigarettes, aftershave and perfumes. All of these made the lives of the people who owned these privileges a little more bearable and comfortable to life in space.

'This is outrageous Captain', both of them snapped. 'We're veteran's'.

This statement made the Captain of the _Defender_ finally explode.

'OVER HALF OF EACH OF YOUR SQUADRONS KILLED IN ACTION! AND NEARLY NOTHING TO ACCOUNT FOR IT! AND YOU TWO JOKES HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL YOURSELVES VETERANS!'

 _In The Docking Bays_

'Excuse me, Commander McCloud', said the deck officer. 'Your presence is being requested in the Officer's Mess'.

'Really sir?' the blue vulpine asked confused. 'What for sorry?'

The young NCO had found Marcus and the rest of the Blue Sky's leaning and sitting on some containers in the area near where they had disembarked from their G3M's. Due to the constant shunning from the rest of the pilots since their arrival onto the carrier, the young pilots had decided to find a private hovel to hang around in when off duty, away from the constant harassments and hostility of the older pilots.

'I'm afraid I don't know sir', the deck officer replied with empathy. 'Could you follow me please'.

'Sure thing', Marcus as he turned to the other squad leaders. 'Gloria, Julie, Karl, I'm wanted by the officers, I'll see you later. Don't wait up for me'.

'Sure you don't want one of us to come with you?' Gloria asked.

'No thanks I'll be fine'.

'Take care Marcus, and don't take too long', Julie said.

'It better not be Slade and Wilson', growled Karl. 'Especially since we're the ones who cleaned up their little fuck up. Keep a sharp eye out'.

'I'll be alright I promise', replied the blue Wing Commander. 'SEE YOU ALL LATER!'

The rest of Blue Sky's waved him goodbye as he and the deck officer left.

 _In The Officers Mess_

After a walk that lasted ten minutes navigating the decks and the elevators from the Docking Bays, Marcus and his companion finally found themselves at their destination.

'Please wait here Commander McCloud', his escort requested politely. 'They'll be with you shortly'.

'Thank you', thanked Commander McCloud with a smile.

'You're welcome', the deck officer smiled back. 'Now I'll take my leave. Hope to see you soon McCloud'.

Marcus was left alone in the empty Officer's Mess, a large, cosy room that crossed between a library and a parlour, comfy armchairs and sofas near a burning fireplace, other furniture stood near the walls that were stacked with books of different fields of knowledge. It was roomy.

Seeing no one in the room, Marcus took a seat in one of the armchairs, picking one of the newspapers from the nearby coffee tables. After ten minutes of reading censored nonsense from the wartime media, the young blue vulpine sensed a familiar presence, that at the same time felt different. Marcus smiled as he saw a familiar figure in a grey ship officer's uniform walk into the room, her back to him. Putting his paper down, he got up and walked over to the woman.

'Hello Van', he chirped. 'Nice to see you tonight. Grey's not your usual uniform though. What was so important that you needed to see me in the Officer's Mess?'

'Van?' Vanessa replied, as she turned to face the young commander. 'You're supposed to address your superior officers properly and by their right names'.

'What do you mean Captain ma'am?' Marcus replied, surprised. 'You always said we can address each other by our first names when we're off duty or when in private?'

Marcus suddenly realized something else.

'Captain Vanessa, why are you wearing glasses?'

'I've always worn glasses'.

'I've never seen you wear glasses, Captain Vanessa, not even when it comes to doing paperwork'.

'I'm not Captain Vanessa'.

Marcus suddenly became confused and took another look at the woman before him.

'You have to be Vanessa. You look like her, you talk like her'.

'I'm telling you I'm not Vanessa'.

'What's going on here?' asked a third voice.

Marcus spun around and found himself facing another Vanessa Whiptail, this one in a green Marine officer's uniform and not wearing glasses. It made him jumped.

'Hello Marcus', the doppelganger chuckled. 'You're quite jumpy all of a sudden. What's the matter?'

'Wait a minute', Marcus was going crazy. 'You're Vanessa?'

'Yes', the Sharpclaw simply replied with a smile.

'Then who is the lady standing behind me?'

'That's the Captain of the _Defender_ , Victoria Strongarm, my twin sister'.

Marcus turned to face the first woman again and froze. She had the same posture and was sporting the same small, subtle smile that was Vanessa's.

'Twin sister?' the blue vulpine finally managed.

'Yes Wing Commander Marcus McCloud', Victoria Strongarm chuckled. 'And may I be the first to congratulate you on your victory'.

 **New chapter guys. Hope you enjoy it.**


	3. A Night With Gemini

**A Night With Gemini**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

'I don't believe it', Marcus wondered as he lay on his new bed. 'Who would have thought that Captain Vanessa would have a twin sister, let alone that twin sister would be the Captain of the _Defender_ '.

The young blue vulpine looked up from his bed at his new quarters. With the privileges of Slade's and Wilson's squadrons being suspended, they had been given to the Blue Sky's. Now being the pride and joy of the fleet, the youngest squadron were now being treated like the top brass.

And that included their own private rooms. Before they had been given these privileges, the entire Blue Sky platoon had shared a large room with bunk beds, the only exception was their CO having a private room. The only way to lose these new rooms and their other honours was to attract the wrath of their superior officers, not that was going to happen any time soon.

Now though, since the destruction of the enemy fleet, every member of the Blue Sky's had taken it upon themselves to personalize their new rooms to their likings. Posters, rugs, ornaments and their own keepsakes were the few occupants of their new quarters, which came complete with a bathroom, a toilet and other ensuite facilities.

'It's not done much to improve my love life though I suppose', Marcus mumbled.

Since he had arrived on the light fighter carrier, the young McCloud had not had sex. For some reason or other, Gloria and Julie, whilst still being friendly to him, had become distant at the same time. He had sensed through his telepathy that their detachment was voluntary, as if the war was making them both like this, in fear that they would become attached to him only for their lover to be killed in action and they would be thrown into pain.

'And now I know why Van hasn't been showing up either', he grumbled to himself.

Since he had discovered that the Captains Strongarm and Whiptail were sisters, it had only been natural that they share a room. Another problem in the young man's love life.

'Fuck it', he finally said, rising from his comfy bed.

After some minutes of tossing and turning in his bed, Marcus had finally had enough, he got up, dressed himself and decided to go for a walk or go to the ship's gym and blow off some steam before a nice hot shower and bed. Just as he was about to leave, the com on his wrist beeped, signalling a message coming in. Surprised to say the least, he pressed a button and instantly the message was revealed.

 _Hey handsome, you busy? If not come over and visit V ,_ it read.

Marcus cocked an eyebrow. He had not expected any messages from his CO, let alone an invitation to her room. A cheeky smile crept onto the young man's lips.

'Look's like I'm reporting to the Captain', he chirped, stepping out of his room, locking it, and walking down the corridor.

Ten minutes later found Marcus knocking at a certain door. He waited as he heard the sound of movement on the other side, then the metal door slid to one side.

'Hello Wing Commander Marcus McCloud', chirped Vanessa Whiptail, revealing her form with a toothy grin. 'How's your evening going?'

'Uneventful, but thanks for asking Captain', he smiled back as he saluted his CO. 'You wanted to see me for something though?'

'Yes, I do want you for something', the Sharpclaw smiled. 'You'.

Without warning, the Captain grabbed the Wing Commander by his arms and dragged him into the room.

'Vanessa are you sure? Isn't in this your sister's room too?'

Marcus's further protest's were silenced as the taller person wrapped her smooth, but strong arms around his back and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Shocked at first, Marcus recovered quickly and wrapped his own arms around her waist. The two made out for another minute or so, their hands exploring and massaging each others bodies, until they broke off for air.

'Vanessa. . . are you. . .sure?' Marcus gasped between breaths. 'What about your sister?'

Vanessa grinned mischievously as she stroked the back of the guy's neck with one claw, whilst the other under his t-shirt, stroking the skin of his belly.

'Don't worry about Vic', she purred, pecking him on the neck. 'Once she's had a few drinks, she's out like a light'.

Calming himself for a moment, Marcus sensed the calm sleeping mind of the _Defender's_ Captain.

 _In another room_

Whilst the external doors of living quarters were solid metal that slid aside, the ones inside were wooden and opened like doors would in a house. Laying on a bed was Captain Victoria Strongarm sound asleep under her quilts, several empty beer cans lay nearby. She shuffled for a moment, mumbled something in her sleep and then relaxed again, the only movement was the rise and fall of her chest from her breathing.

 _Back in the other room_

A black t-shirt landed on the floor, they were followed by a pair of pants a moment later. Their own stepped out of them, now bare footed.

'No boxers Marcus?' questioned the Sharpclaw, cocking an eyebrow as she grinned with hunger.

'The military grade trousers are a bit tight and stuffy. So I thought why bother'.

'Why bother indeed', Vanessa agreed, licking her lips at what she saw.

Grabbing hold of him again, the woman tongued the naked man as she held him close and tight. Her tail coiled around the blue vulpine's bare waist, caressing his naked rear as the tip curled around to his front.

Marcus gasped into the woman's mouth as he felt his CO's tail wrap around his junk, his gasps turning moans as Vanessa's constricting limb began massaging and pumping the sensitive organ. His moans turned into groans as the woman frenched his tongue with her, both of them fighting for dominance.

Vanessa Whiptail grinned in their tongue driven. _God I've been needing this for three weeks_ she thought to herself. Since their deployment, she had reluctantly accepted her sisters request to share a luxurious room. She had had no real excuse to turn it down, or at least not one that she could share with Vicky. Her twin had always complained about her never having a man in her life, whilst Vicky being married herself, the last thing Vanessa needed her twin sister to know was that she was actually enjoying a very healthy sex life with a sexy young man who also happened to be her second-in-command. Having to share a room with the _Defender's_ Captain made things difficult, leaving Captain Whiptail all frustrated and in need of a certain sexy guy to make her moan and scream. With Victoria now drunk and sleeping, it was an opportunity she was going exploit.

Vanessa was brought back in reality as she felt Marcus's hands begin to wander, much to her delight. One hand slid down the back of her jeans, as the other moving up underneath her shirt, both massaging soft, warm flesh. She broke off their kissing and let out a moan. She had missed this feeling too much and for too long.

'No underwear Van?' the man smirked.

'No need for them', she moaned.

She pulled away from Marcus and dropped down onto her knees. And licked her lips. Her tail had done it's job well, Marcus's member was nice and hard, and screaming for attention.

'I've been wanting to taste this for weeks', she said as she dived onto her prize.

The blue vulpine screamed in surprise and in delight as the girl's mouth engulfed him whole, her claws digging into his rear as she pulled him in more. The Sharpclaw groaned as she bobbed her head back and forth, having missed this addictive taste and needing more.

 _In the other room_

A scream was heard and Victoria Strongarm stirred in her sleep and awoke.

'Uhhh my head's killing me', she groaned, rubbing her forehead. 'I've got to stop drowning my sorrows with drink'.

Reaching for her glasses that lay on the bedside, she sat up and tried to orientate herself.

'What was that scream before?' she questioned herself quietly. 'We're not under attack, I would have been alerted'.

Stretching in her bed, she noticed through a crack in her door, and that there were lights on in Vanessa's room, her twin having the front room of their shared quarters, whilst she had the backroom. Seeing shadows in the light betrayed movement in the other room and she could hear voices.

'Is Vanessa being restless again?' Victoria wondered as she crept towards the crack of the door. 'Or does she have someone visiting her?'

Since her sister had been deployed on her ship two weeks, Vanessa had been frustrated and on edge for the last two weeks, when the weeks before she had been happy and content. Something had happened to sister this last fortnight, but Victoria had had enough problems of her own, the most annoying one was personal.

Creeping towards her door, the Strongarm peeked through the crack. And was surprised at what she saw. In the other room, Vanessa was on her knees, and standing right in front of her was a naked blue fox. And Victoria could clearly see what her twin was doing to the young man.

'That's Wing Commander Marcus McCloud', she gasped in shock from her hiding place. 'What's Vanessa doing with him?'

Slapping herself mentally, it was quite obvious what the woman was doing with the young man. The Captain of the _Defender_ put two and two together, finding her revelation.

 _So this was why you've been so angry and snappy recently_ _Van_ the woman thought to herself. _You've been sexually frustrated_.

She should have been storming into the room and scolding her sister and her second-in-command, and put an end to this nonsense. But whilst her head thought this, her limbs refused to obey, and she remained there on her hands and knees, peeking through the crack of the door, as if mesmerized by what she saw.

The young man suddenly gave off a deep, masculine groan, and Victoria watched as her sister gasped with delight. Then watched as her cheeks bulged, then a moment later, she saw her swallow. Just then, Victoria felt her own mouth become dry and thirsty all of a sudden. She continued watching as she saw her sister release Marcus, revealing a very big, and still very hard penis. Victoria's eyes widened in shock. _SO BIG, AND SO HARD AFTER CUMMING THAT MUCH!_ she screamed in her mind. Her sister stood up, licking her lips as she towered over her second-in-command, and gave a dirty, evil look.

'She's not going to is she?'

Victoria tried to keep quiet from her hiding spot, but she was finding it to breath, and the sight was beginning to make her hot.

 _In Vanessa's room_

Vanessa towered over him, licking her lips, and then smirked.

'So much, looks like you've been holding that in for weeks', she grinned, giggling as the guy went purple with embarrassment.

'Well, the shared room was never empty', a flustered Marcus replied. 'Plus we've been kind of busy the last two weeks'.

Vanessa smiled as she ran her hands over the man's bare body, and then realized she had not even taken off anything herself.

'Well then Marcus, we're going top have to be very busy tonight', she purred.

Stepping away from him, she grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head, her big, tantalizing bust. She grabbed the back of Marcus's head and pulled him in, moaning deeply as he immediately latched onto one of her nipples, sucking it hard as his hands massaged the soft, warm flesh. Vanessa threw her head back and groaned as she pulled the guy deeper into her 36DD breasts. She had definitely missed this feeling. Vanessa gasped and then smiled as she felt one of Marcus's hands undo her jeans. Releasing her for a moment, he undid them fully and let fall to the ground, and she stepped out of them.

Now they were standing in front of each of other completely naked, both silent for a moment. Then, they clashed together kissing each other hard and with passion, Marcus pulling his CO towards him, Vanessa clawing her second-in-command's back, wanting, needing more of him. She gasped as Marcus moved them both towards the bed. They collapsed onto it, and continued making out, pressing their bodies against each other and letting their hands wander.

 _Back in Victoria's room_

From her hiding place, Victoria was trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. She knelt there frozen to the spot, watching her twin sister naked on the bed making out with an also naked Marcus McCloud, hearing them both make the most lewd of sounds.

'I knew there was something odd between those two', she whispered. 'That's why they're so casual with each other. Van's not like this usually. She would never tolerate the lower ranks addressing her by her first name'.

The spy continued her spying as the blue vulpine shifted on the bed, moving down her twin's body, caressing and kissing her as he went. Victoria's eyes widened as Marcus dived between Vanessa's legs, hearing her sister moan with delight as she began hearing kissing and licking.

'AHHH! That's it Marcus', Vanessa moaned, biting on a knuckle. 'Eat me, eat my pussy'.

Hearing her twin say such things shocked the Captain further, and she began to squirm, hypnotized by what she saw.

'I don't believe this', she muttered. 'Why am I not doing anything?'

 _I'm crouching here, spying on my twin sister, watching her young lover make her scream_ she said in her head. She saw Vanessa's face and how her body squirmed from McCloud's oral assualt. _I can't help but feel a bit jealous_. _That's quite a guy she's got there_. _And he's doing all of this to her_. She then heard Vanessa scream with passion, and watched as her sister's thighs clamp down the man's head whilst the rest of her body spasmed from her orgasm. Once it passed, she released McCloud's head and lay there, huffing and puffing as she tried to catch her breath.

'Wow. . . .Marcus. . . . . .that was. . . . .intense', her twin gasped.

 _With Marcus and Vanessa_

As the lovers rested, Marcus crawled up Vanessa's body, resting on her large bosom, and he kissed her. The woman moaned into his mouth, and wrapped her arms, legs and tail around his body, smothering him in a fleshy prison of smooth scales and warm skin as her long tongue slipped passed his lips and fought for dominance with his. Finally they broke off for air, Marcus still trapped in Vanessa grip.

'Marcus', she whispered in his ear. 'I want you inside me now'.

Not giving him time to argue, Vanessa grabbed hold of Marcus's shoulders and rolled them over, pinning him under her. Pushing her breasts into his face, she reached a claw down between them, grabbing the hard organ she craved.

'Marcus we're going to be here all night', she growled with lust. 'What do you think about that?'

The male underneath her growled in return.

'I think that's probably the best idea I've heard since we were deployed here'.

Holding him still, Vanessa lowered herself down onto her prize. She gasped from the feeling she had missed for over two weeks. All night awaited them and they were nice and alone. And now she was going to enjoy every second of it. Gripping Marcus's shoulders again, the Sharpclaw CO began rocking her hips back and forth, eventually picking up her pace as she rode her second-in-command harder and faster.

'AH FUCK I'VE MISSED THIS MARCUS!' she roared as she pinned the guy down, smashing her hips hard against his waist.

And they were only getting started.

 _With Victoria_

'Van, what the fuck are you saying?' Victoria whispered to herself. 'Saying and doing that nasty thing with that boy's. . . . .'

Still in her hiding place, her voice trailed off as she listened to the moans and screams of passion her sister were making. As her eyes wandered to where their bodies connected, she found herself going red.

'Straddling his penis like that', she found her voice again. 'Unbelievable'.

One of Victoria's hand subconsciously began to move down to her underwear.

'That big, thick thing. . . . pumping you so violently', she groaned. 'Oh wow. . . amazing. That's so much bigger then my husband's'.

Victoria gasped as two of her fingers slid into herself, and she began thrusting them in and out as fast as she could.

'I'M GONNA CUM VAN!' Marcus moaned from the other room.

'AHHH! ME TOO MARCUS! WE'LL CUM TOGETHER!' Vanessa moaned in return.

'Ah. . . . .ah. . . . . oh wow. . . . .Vanessa', Victoria panted. 'I can't believe the way you're thrusting your hips so hard'.

She felt herself getting close to her limit as she continuing abusing her womanhood and teasing one of her breasts. She knew she had to, but she couldn't stop, no matter how much she tried. The moans and screams from the two people in the other room only encouraged her more.

'VAN! HERE. . . .HERE I CUM!'

'AH MARCUS! ME TOO! AHHHHHHH!'

From her hiding spot, Victoria Strongarm watched as the two lovers screamed each other's names as they climaxed. Then, as their orgasms passed the two lovers rested, content in each other's arms.

'Oh. . . .oh my god', she panted. 'This is. . . . . this is incredible. They're so passionate'.

 _Fuck I'm like a teenage girl perving on her sister_.But she could not stop herself as she continued pleasuring herself, her gaze fixated on what she had just saw, her breathing becoming more and more desperate and ragged.

'Ah. . .ohh. . .yes. . .wow. . .me too', she whimpered. 'I've got to stop'.

Then it became too late. She exploded.

'I'm. . . .I'M CUMMING!' she screamed as her orgasm erupted.

The door she had been hiding behind creaked open as she collapsed forward, still going through the effects of her climax, gasping and panting for breath as she moaned in bliss. Finally, Victoria lay still, sighing happily. Then realized she had been spying on her twin sister and her young lover. Both of whom looked at the intruder and froze.

'Vicky?' questioned a confused Vanessa.

She was still naked with her arms wrapped around her also naked second-in-command. Who was also surprised to see his CO's twin, wearing only a thin top and underwear, getting off from watching them.

'VAN! IT'S YOUR SISTER!' shouted a shocked Marcus.

'I couldn't stop', whimpered a guilty Victoria Strongarm. 'I just couldn't stop'.

 _Ten minutes of explaining later_

'Oh Vicky', whispered Vanessa Whiptail as she comforted the woman in front of her.

'Yeah that's right', sobbed an upset Victoria Strongarm, tears streaming down her cheeks. 'My husband and I haven't had sex at all in over a year and a half now. It's just work, work, work. . . .not a single care for me, nothing at all. Every time we've met on my leave or on holidays I've try to get us into the mood, but all he says all of the time is "Not now honey I'm tired". And. . .and I can't help but think he's been cheating on me with his secretary'.

Both Marcus and Vanessa had sat there for the last ten minutes listening to their intruder's explanation, wondering why she had been spying on them and now finally understanding her reasons. During this time, the blue vulpine had begrudgingly detached himself from his Sharpclaw lover and had covered his nakedness with the quilts. His telepathy helped him sense her frustration and sadness, at the same time he felt sorry for the Captain of the _Defender_ whilst at the same time trying to keep his distance away from this sibling hear to heart.

Now hearing her sister's reasons and sadness, Vanessa finally spoke again.

'Well then, why we don't have sex together then Vic'.

Her twin sister and blue lover looked at her with equal looks of confusion.

'I'll let you have Marcus for a while', she simply stated.

'WHAT THE?!' Victoria's glasses nearly fell off her face as she gaped with shock, trying to grasp hold of this new, strange change of events.

Marcus was just as shocked. Vanessa, however, did not give either of them any time to think things through though.

'C'mon Vicky, take those clothes off', giggled Vanessa, pulling at her sister's top.

'HEY, HEY, H. . .HOLD ON!' screamed a flustered twin as she struggled back. WAIT! WAIT! WAITTT!'.

Vanessa pulled off Victoria's flimsy top after a brief struggle, followed quickly by her thong. After she had done this, the Whiptail pushed the Strongarm into the arms of a still shocked McCloud.

'Okay Marcus honey', purred a Sharpclaw as she sat in a nearby armchair. 'I'm gonna sit here and rest for a while. Now you be a good second-in-command, and fuck my sister nice and hard, and make her moan and scream. She's been needing this for a long, long time. That's an order sexy'.

Victoria had fallen in the man's arms when her sister had pushed her towards him. As if by instinct, Marcus had wrapped his arms around her body and held her close to him. Vicky felt safe and comfortable in this young man's arms. She had remembered her feelings of jealousy from before, seeing her sister and this guy being all passionate contrasted with her own non-existent love life. A hand lifted her chin up, and the warm, blue eyes she saw made her no longer think of her neglectful husband and his two timing.

'Commander McCloud', she whispered, her chest beginning to ache so much it hurt.

'Call me Marcus', he whispered back.

He pulled the woman closer and kissed her on the lips. Victoria squeaked in surprise and her eyes widened with shock. Then gradually her body relaxed in his hold and she wrapped her own arms around the blue vulpine's neck. Suddenly, one of her hands grabbed the back of Marcus's and pulled him rougher against her lips. Marcus grunted as he felt the Sharpclaw's long tongue slip passed his lips and began massaging his. He squirmed in discomfort as she pulled him against her large chest and he felt himself harden again.

'Feisty one isn't she Marcus?' Van chuckled from her chair. 'Now you've got her fire ignited you're going to have quench it. I warn you though, being my twin, she's got a huge sex drive that she's been holding in for over a year and a half. So if you're not going to satisfy her now, she's going to pin you down on that bed and rape you and that nice, hard dick of yours'.

Hearing these words only ignited Marcus's own fire of passion and his tongue began to wrestle with Vicky's for dominance.

'You're going to love this Vic. Marcus here is a very gifted lover. He'll show you what you've missing for the last two years'.

Pouring herself some wine, Vanessa Whiptail relaxed in her chair, and began to watch the scene before her play itself out.

Still panting deep breaths, Victoria groaned as Marcus lay her onto the bed, she could not help but blush as she watched the guy's eyes wander over her body.

'You're beautiful', he confessed as he hovered over her.

'I'm not', her blush darkened, as she tried to avoid eye contact.

 _Damn Van's right_ she thought. _This guy knows how to make a woman blush and feel happy. Something I can't say about my husband being the same. God. Why won't my heart stop beating so hard? Why am I so breathless with this guy?_

'You are', Marcus interrupted her thoughts as he latched onto one of her breasts and began sucking the nipple.

The feeling was amazing. Victoria moaned with delight, pushing her chest up, at the same time pulling Marcus's head deeper into her bust. Marcus kissed and licked the erect nipple, and switched to the other, earning him more gasps and moans from the woman under him.

All the Captain of the _Defender_ could do was pant desperate breaths and wriggle with delight as the man above her continued kissing, licking and massaging her breasts. She closed her eyes, laying there and sighing with bliss, stroking Marcus's head and back. Her eyes snapped open as she felt her lover break off from her boobs and began kissing and licking her belly, moving down slowly.

'Marcus', she gasped with shock. 'What are you doing?'

'Trust me Captain Strongarm', he replied between kisses and licks. 'You'll like this'.

Without any further warning, the blue vulpine parted her shapely legs, and licked her exposed womanhood. The sensation sent shockwaves through her whole body, and once she recovered, she tried to crawl away.

'No Marcus. . .not there', Victoria whimpered as she tried moving away. 'It's dirty down there. . .not even my husband has done that'.

But Marcus took a gentle, firm grip of her hips and gave her another lick.

'No Captain, it's tasty', he responded. 'And your husband is an idiot. He doesn't know what he's missing'.

Victoria threw her head back onto a pillow, moaning as her new lover drove his amazing tongue deeper and deeper inside her, all she could was lay there as warm, lovely pleasure coursed through her body. It was too much for her to handle, and her moans turned into screams.

'OHHHH! MARCUS!. . .NO. . .DON'T STOP. . .MORE. . .GIVE ME MORE! AHNNN!

Marcus continued licking and sucking her, his tongue a whirlwind inside her warmness. _Poor woman,_ he thought as he pleasured her. _She definitely needs this. Right, well I'm going full out then_. He sensed she was close, and he was going to make her scream. As she came close to her peak, he focused and channelled his power. And released it down his tongue.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

Victoria Strongarm screamed loudly as she felt something like an explosion erupt on her g-spot. Her whole body jolted as she dug her claws into the bed quilts and her strong thighs clamped down onto Marcus's head, pulling him deeper as her orgasm flowed out of her body onto his face, as she waited out her climax.

She lay there, resting in the afterglow from her orgasm, covered in sweat, her chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath.

'That. . .that was amazing', she panted

She then realized she had yet to release a certain guy who had made her like this. Blushing deeply, she parted her legs and released Marcus.

'Woah Captain your grip's even stronger then Vanessa', he gasped for air.

He wiped what was left of her orgasm off his cheeks and grinned up at the flustered woman. He then climbed up and kissed her lips and the two embraced as they made out. After a few minutes of French kissing and heavy petting, the two lovers came up for air, and there was a moment of silent awkwardness as they stared into each other's eyes.

'Do you want to keep going?' he eventually asked her.

Victoria remained quiet, thinking to herself. _Once I go passed this, I won't be able to stop_. She remembered seeing the passionate lovemaking this man and her twin had had before he had turned his attentions to her. She looked him in the eye and uttered her answer.

'Call me Vicky', she replied.

She kissed Marcus on the lips to seal the deal, and parted her legs. The McCloud took her answer gladly as he shuffled a bit and positioned himself.

As she felt him slide into her, they both sucked in a breath.

'Fuck Vicky', the blue vulpine gasped. 'You're so tight'.

'That's because you're so big', the Captain groaned, holding him close and tight.

They both lay there still, giving themselves rest and time to adjust. Then, after a minute or so, Marcus took hold of Vicky's waist and began moving in and out slowly, going easy.

'Faster', she whispered loudly, 'Harder'.

Marcus obeyed gladly, picking up his speed and strength, thrusting into his lover's warmness like a well oiled piston, earning him deep, blissful moans from the woman who was so warm, wet and suffocatingly tight. Willing himself not to blow his load too early, Marcus lowered his head to the girl's swinging boobies and began sucking one of her nipples, earning him another chorus of moans. He was going to make her feel good.

'Oh fuck', Vicky moaned, stroking his head with one hand, whilst the other grasped his butt. 'More. . . .more Marcus. . . .fuck me more'.

'He really is something else isn't he Vicky?' Vanessa sipped wine from her chair.

Victoria Strongarm could hardly hear her twin's voice.

'OH FUCK. . . .OH FUCK. . . .MARCUS I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE!'

The lovely, hot pleasure she was feeling now was amazing and intense. Each hard, slow thrust from her new blue toy boy was driving her closer and closer to her limit. Her only response was to drag Marcus off her swinging tits and to pull him into a hungry lust filled kiss.

'I'M CUMMING. . . . .I'M CUMMING. . . . .I'M CUMMING! AHHNNNNN!'

Then she came, hard. She ripped her lips from Marcus's and let out a scream of ecstasy as she felt an explosion in her pussy and a warm tingling feeling in her belly, she felt her orgasm spill out of her, drenching the sheets. After a few more thrusts of his own, her blue lover reached his peak, and she sighed with content as she felt him spurt wave after wave of cum into her eagerly waiting pussy.

Victoria held Marcus tight, her legs and tail coiling around his waist, pulling him closer, loving the warm feeling from his hot spunk flooding into her womanhood. She stroked her lover's cheek, sharing a quiet moment with the blue hunk who had just made her scream loud and given her her first real orgasm in over a year and a half.

'Well done Marcus, that was quite intense', Vanessa interrupted their sweet moment. 'If you think she liked that, roll her on her front and give her a nice, hard fucking from her behind. Then you'll hear her scream'.

'WHAT?!' complained a flustered Victoria. 'WE'VE BOTH JUST COME NOW!

Still embracing Marcus, Victoria sat up and faced her twin.

'Besides Marcus isn't hard yet'.

'Oh isn't he?' Vanessa cocked an eyebrow in amusement. 'Doesn't seem to look like that to me'.

Confused, the other Sharpclaw looked down between herself and the blue vulpine, and realized her twin was not lying. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Marcus really was hard as a rock and he was ready for another round.

'Unbelievable', she whispered.

'I know right', Van giggled. 'I was quite taken by this stud's energy and stamina too'.

Vanessa Whiptail got up from her chair and walked over to the two lovers, still naked, swinging her hips seductively, her look almost predatory as she gazed at the pair.

Then, without warning, she grabbed hold of Marcus's chin and tongued him roughly, her tail coiling around his erection, pumping the stiff flesh slow and hard. As she did this, Victoria became jealous of her sister, listening to the blue vulpine moaning into her twin's mouth.

After a few minutes of rough kissing between the Blue Sky's CO and her second-in-command, Vanessa gazed at Victoria and smirked mischievously.

'Not getting jealous are we Vicky?' she grinned.

Blushing red, Vicky readjusted her glasses, looking away from the scene and huffed. She then felt a pair of hands grab her back and push her forward on the quilts

'VAN! WHAT THE FUCK?!' she protested as she tried to pick herself up.

As the Strongarm stood up on her hands and knees, she felt a pair of strong, warm hands take hold of her waist and caress the silky flesh of her bottom. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw none other then Marcus McCloud holding her, his manhood standing hard and proud, ready to enter her again.

'Marcus', she breathed a shallow breath.

'Go on Marcus', Vanessa chirped. 'Take her now. Nice and hard. And make her scream your name'.

Not breaking eye contact with Victoria, Marcus took hold of his pride and joy and guided it back into Victoria's hungry, waiting pussy. He heard the _Defender's_ Captain suck in a deep breath and moan as she dug her nails into the mattress. Giving her no time to recover, Marcus began thrusting his hips against the woman's smooth, sexy arse, determined to make her scream.

 _An Hour Later_

'AHHHH!. . . .FUCK, THAT'S IT MARCUS!. . . . .AHNNN!. . . AH. . . .AHHH! I'M CUMMING AGAIN. . . .I'M CUMMING!'

Victoria collapsed onto the bed once again, waiting out the effects of yet another delicious climax that shook her nerves and entire body. She revelled in the amazing feeling of Marcus emptying his seed into her, making her feel warm and full at the same time.

After resting for a minute, she sat up, her cheeks all red and a radiant smile on her lips.

'Wow. . .that was satisfying', she sighed, pushing her glasses back. 'I could get use to this'.

Turning to the man on the bed, she shuffled over to his side, wrapping her arms and tail around his body, rubbing his cheek into her huge bust.

'You know Marcus. If things don't work out for you in the Blue Sky's or with Van here, you can always stay here on the _Defender_. I'll make sure that you'll be taken good care of'.

Almost immediately, Vanessa Whiptail was at the other side of Marcus, mimicking her twin's actions.

'Oh no you don't Vicky. Marcus and I have a very, very good professional relationship'.

Smothered by two sets of gorgeous boobs and two teasing tails, Marcus found it difficult to think, let alone give an opinion. He felt himself harden again. And the two women noticed it too. Sharing an evil grin, the twins pushed their young lover back onto the bed and pounced on him.

None of them got much sleep that night.

 **New chapter guys and gals. Sorry for the delay, but I ran out of ideas and didn't want to rush and make this chapter look rubbish or rushed. Plus I wanted to make a big chapter anyway. Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon as possible.**


	4. Dinner With The Officers

**Dinner With The Officers**

Huffing and puffing, Marcus McCloud sucked in his stomach as he wrestled his waist in the tight dress pants. He was in his private quarters and had been given these to wear for the special dinner he had been invited to that evening. Despite being in good shape however, it still felt like the trousers he was wearing were going to cut him in half. In addition to these black pants, he had been given black boots, a white officers shirt and jacket. All dress uniform for officers attending important dinners. All constricting and fucking uncomfortable.

'But I suppose all smart clothes are suppose to be tight and uncomfortable', he mumbled to himself.

He smartened himself up again for the third time, making sure nothing in his uniform was out of place. Applying some aftershave and deodorant, the young blue vulpine walked over to the other side of the room and examined himself in the full length mirror of his wardrobe.

 _I never thought I'd be such a fashion conscious pansy_ he thought as he looked at his reflection. He knew he had to make a good first impression on the people he was going to meet. But the person staring back at him in the mirror was not something he was used to seeing. Dressed all smart like an officer was not something he had expected to be at this young age or in the surrounding environment. Still, the young McCloud could not deny that he looked quite smart and grand in this suit, even if it was tight. One false move and he was likely to tear something, and make himself look like a complete arse in front of everyone.

'That's the last thing I want to happen', he groaned aloud, wishing all of sudden that the invitation had not been mandatory. 'Why couldn't Gloria, Julie or Karl go as well'.

As the wing commander, Marcus was officially the second-in-command of the Blue Sky's. Whilst they were squad leaders, the trio had decided to opt out, preferring to waste their 'precious' time in their rooms or socializing with the rest of their platoon in the Mess or the other facilities. And so, it was Wing Commander Marcus McCloud alone who would accompanying their CO for dinner tonight. A knock on his door interrupted any further thoughts

'Commander McCloud', a voice announced over the door's comm. 'Are you there sir?'

 _Sir_. He still was getting used to being called that, especially when most of the people who addressed him by that title were older then him and had been stationed on the _Defender_ far longer then he had been. Checking himself over in the mirror one final time, he walked over to the door of his quarters and pressed the open button on the panel nearby.

'Evening', he greeted his guest with a genuine smile. 'What can I do for you?'

The young vixen at the doorway was roughly his age, and was wearing green marine armour. She took one look at the man in front and blushed instantly. After a few moments of awkward silence, she cleared her throat and recovered herself.

'Hello, Commander McCloud', she eventually replied as she saluted him. 'I'm Corporal Jessica Lockhart. I'm here to escort you to the Officer's Mess'.

'Thank you Miss Lockhart', Marcus saluted back, smiling again. 'Shall we then?'

The pair walked side by side down the ship's corridors, the male vulpine refusing to abuse rank and wanting to chat with the young lady who was walking alongside him. At first, the marine had been reluctant at first to socialize, but a minute or so of tense talking, she relaxed and relented.

'So, Jessica, how long have you been stationed on the _Defender_?' Marcus asked.

'Six months', she replied. 'I was part of the detachment of marines stationed on the ship during her space trials'.

'So the _Defender_ is a young ship then?'

'Just over a year old, two if you include when her hull was laid down'.

'Still she's had a good career for a new ship'.

'True, but that's mostly thanks to a certain squadron of pilots having joined her recently. Before that it was just convoy escorts and skirmishes'.

'You giving us a little too much credit there Miss Lockhart'.

'Oh come on now Marcus. It's more then the rest of the squadron's on this ship deserve. That's probably the reason why they're all being arses towards you and the other Blue Sky's. Oh it looks like we're here'.

The girl was right. They had reached their destination. The door to the Officer's Mess was just passed the door in front of them. Both marine and pilot stood side by side in silence. Finally, the pilot spoke.

'I suppose this is where we part ways Jessica', said Marcus with a sad smile.

'It would seem so'.

Marcus turned and faced the young vixen and shook her hand.

'It was nice chatting to you, hope we can do it again some time'.

'I'd like that too Marcus', Jessica returned the smile as she shook his hand.

She then learnt forward and whispered into his ear.

'Just so you know Marcus. Whilst the other squadrons on this ship are being a bunch of prats, us lot in the Marines are rooting for you guys and hope to get along with you and wish for nothing but your safe return'.

'Thanks Jessica, that means a lot to hear that. It's nice to know that not everyone is giving us a hard time being here. I'll make sure that the Blue Sky's and I do everything possible to make you guy's are kept safe in space'.

The two shared a mutual smile of friendship and respect, the vixen lingered for a moment, and walked away. As she did, the male vulpine could not stop his eyes from wandering down to the woman's supple rear, that swung left and right. He could not hold back his disappointment as she walked around the corner and disappeared. Taking a deep breath, Marcus took a moment to get his hormones back under control. He recovered and addressed the guards standing at the door.

'Wing Commander Marcus McCloud', he announced to the guard to his left. 'Here in response to the invitation given by Captain Strongarm'.

He then handed the datapad invitation to the guard he had addressed. The guard looked to his companion, checked the invitation and it's code and then nodded in confirmation.

'Of course sir', the guard nodded as he saluted. 'Thank you for coming Commander McCloud'.

 _Sir again_. He shivered, both of these guards were older then him by a decade, if not more. This was definitely going to take some getting used to. Finally, he nodded his thanks, returned their salute and entered the doorway as the door slid open.

'Ah, there he is, the pride and joy of the _Defender_ himself, come on over here lad, let's have a good look at yer'.

Marcus smiled as he turned to face and salute the owner of that voice. He liked Mr Thompson. Unlike the veteran pilots of the carrier, the Chief Lieutenant had made more then an effort to welcome the newcomers, almost to the point of being paternal. When the Blue Sky's had originally arrived on their new home and post, the cat calls and snide remarks of the of the other squadrons had been silenced solely by the First Lieutenant himself. No one on the _Defender_ messed with Philip Thompson. During his years in the wars with Andross and the Apariods, as well as skirmishes with pirates in peace time, the middle aged lupine had scored over 300 kills in his career as a combat pilot, his skill was unmatched by few. Also unlike his fellow veterans, he never let this get to his head, and he remained a down to earth character with a great personality and a sense of humour, whilst still being the professional officer who served as Captain Strongarm's right hand man.

'Evening sir', the young vulpine saluted and returned the smile.

'At ease young un', the tall lupine chuckled humourlessly. 'No need to salute and be all stiff around us lot. It's a dinner, so we're technically all off duty'.

Marcus relaxed and took a moment to look around the spacious room where he would spending the evening meal, as well as the people.

He quickly saw Captains Strongarm and Whiptail conversing together with a stranger he had never seen before, both of them casting a discrete look each towards the newest arrival. Chief Ensign Natalia Smith was standing with Fourth Lieutenant Reid and the ship's doctor, Dr Morgan, all three having a drink and talking. Third Lieutenant Anderson was at the far end of the room, talking with the Chief Engineer Earlson and Colonel Sawyer, the commander of the Marines on the _Defender_ and the rest of the fleet. Squadron Leaders Slade, Wilson and Jones could be seen sulking in the far corner, all three staring at the blue vulpine with disdain.

'Don't mind those three', Thompson comforted him. 'They won't try anything in front of the lot of us, and definitely not against someone who has proven themselves so recently'.

'I just hope they don't try getting under my skin and make me look like an idiot or weak in front of everyone', Marcus replied quietly and sadly.

The only officers missing were Second Lieutenant Jefferson, who was the officer on duty at the Bridge, and Squadron Leaders Buck and Cooker, who were on escort and scout duty, both of whom loved the Blue Sky's just as much as the rest of their fellow older pilots.

'I'm sure they'll behave themselves Mr McCloud', Thompson chuckled again as he led the young officer to the crowd. 'But for now, let's go say hello to everyone else. They've all been wanting to meet yer and it's almost dinner time'.

The Chief Lieutenant led Marcus to the throng of guests, most of whom expressed joy and other positive emotions when they caught sight of the young blue vulpine.

'Look's like our last guest has finally made an appearance', Dr Morgan smiled.

'Don't you mean our newest officer Alice', Earlson grinned.

'Welcome Commander McCloud, welcome', Colonel Sawyer greeted.

'You're looking quite smart there Mr McCloud', chirped Anderson as he shook Marcus's hand.

Vanessa and Victoria stood to one side with their other guest, watching their shared secret lover being greeted by the other officers, with the exception of the three squadron leaders who were still sulking on the edge of the crowd.

'Looks quite handsome and smart in that uniform, doesn't he Van?' the Strongarm addressed her sister.

Vanessa Whiptail looked the young man up and down. He was quite handsome and smart indeed. He was wearing black boots, a smart white jacket and shirt, her eyes finally wandering down to the tight pants she had given him. Her stare lingered on the bulge that was almost discretely hidden behind the tight material.

'We both know sister', she whispered to her twin. 'That he looks much better without clothes'.

'True, but it looks like he quite popular with the girls who have yet to see what we've seen'.

Both Captains both looked to see that Dr Morgan, Miss Reid and Miss Smith were all looking at the smartly dressed guy with interest that was certainly not professional interest. Upon seeing this both Sharpclaws chuckled.

'Let's forget about that for now Vicky, it's time for dinner and I'm hungry, plus we need to introduce Marcus officially'.

Dinner began with a drink of the person's choice and a light starter of pate, toasted bread and salad.

The gathered officers and guests had made their way to the long rectangular table, the stewards and stewardesses guiding the certain people to their certain places. Captain Strongarm sat the head, flanked by her guest of honour and the good doctor. Sitting near them were Chief Ensign Smith and Captain Whiptail respectively. Wing Commander McCloud found himself sitting in the middle of the left side of the table, flanked by Colonel Sawyer on his right and Third Lieutenant Anderson on his left. Opposite him was Chief Lieutenant Thompson, himself flanked by Chief Engineer Earlson and Fourth Lieutenant Reid. The squadron leaders occupied the last three seats furtherest away from the Captain, all three well aware that their younger colleague was not sitting with them, and their scowls did not go unnoticed by the other officers, who grinned at this openly or concealed their smirks with tipped glasses.

'Ladies and gentlemen of the _Defender_ ', Captain Strongarm announced, interrupting the 'tension' with a warm smile. 'Allow me to introduce you all to our guest of honour for tonight, Captain Hollister, the commander of the heavy fighter carrier, the _Salvation_ '.

All eyes fell onto the old silver feathered falcon who sat at their Captain's side, and they saluted and greeted the officer formally.

'No need for that lads and lassies', the old man chuckled heartedly. 'We're all friends here, enjoying a meal together'.

Upon hearing this, Jones, Slade and Wilson scowled in the direction of a young vulpine.

'Or at least most of us are', the senior officer added sternly, causing the trio to flinch, before turning to the person of their wrath. 'So you young man, are the illustrious Commander McCloud, am I right?'

Upon hearing his name mentioned, Marcus saluted the captain again.

'That's true sir, but I'm not sure I'm illustrious just yet sir'.

'No need for that son', the falcon chuckled again. 'Thanks to you we were able to meet up with your fleet after you destroyed those battleships and their escorts'.

'Well I didn't exactly do it on my own sir. I had my team to thank for their help and skill too'.

Captain 'Holly' Hollister grinned as he leaned in to his hostess.

'You've got a modest one here Captain Strongarm, best keep a firm hold of him so to make sure he doesn't get away'.

While this statement was met by grins and laughs from most of the people at the table, the Sharpclaw twins looked at one another and smirked evilly with discretion.

'Oh don't worry, Captain Hollister, I have no intention of letting the Blue Sky's, especially their Commander go that easily'.

More laughs and smirks were made as the head steward announced the main course. Roast beef. No more conversation was as they tucked into their meal.

After the meal had finished, the assembled group of officers gathered had brandy and coffee, Marcus found a glass of brandy being pushed into his hands by Thompson, the lupine had muttered 'if you're old enough to fight for us, you're old enough to drink with us'. The amber liquid had had a strong taste to start with, but after a few measured swigs, the McCloud became accustomed to the taste and sat back in his chair, relaxing and enjoying the warm, pleasant feeling in his belly.

'Well everyone', chirped Captain Strongarm eventually. 'I hope you've been fully fed and watered'.

Groans and sighs from content owners of stuffed stomachs filled the room as both their Captain and Captain Hollister stood up.

'Now, unfortunately, it's time to talk business', Captain Holly. 'Business of which is about to come'.

The old male falcon nodded to one of the stewards, who dimmed the lights of the room, another pressed a few buttons on a nearby panel and a star chart appeared, hologramed from a projector in the ceiling of the room. Immediately the table of officers straightened and sobered.

'What you see here', Holly lectured as he slowly circled the room. 'Is our current location and the nearby surrounding space'.

The hologram showed detailed models of the two carriers, the _Defender_ and the _Salvation_ , and their escorts, all coloured blue. In and amongst them were cargo and troop transports, all green. The entire fleet, convoy and escort were moving at a steady speed. Towards the ice world, Fichina. The entire room was quiet in anticipation.

'In two days time, ladies and gentlemen', Holly continued. 'We will arrive in the orbit of Fichina. As you all know, the planet and the space around it has been occupied by the forces of the Spice Syndicate'.

The mention of their enemy's name caused some of the officers to grumble. The captain of the _Salvation_ waited for the noise to die down before going on.

'What you also know is that we still have forces trapped down there on the surface, fighting a hard, but losing battle, against our enemy. Their stiff resistance has pulled more and more of the enemy's troops and ships into the conflict. Supplied only by daring supply runs that have been getting harder and harder as the grip of the Syndicate tightened the air space of the planet, I will not lie to you. Our forces on Fichina are close to breaking point'.

The old grey falcon fell silent as he allowed his words to sink in

'That is why we have to do something', he said as he nodded to his _Defender_ counterpart. 'Captain Strongarm, if you please'.

Victoria Strongarm now stepped forward and began speaking.

'It is obvious that we are not dealing with any normal band of space pirates. Despite their lack of discipline, they are well equipped and are very dangerous. The mistakes caused by the disgraced Grand Admiral William Hart have cost us dearly. The loss of Titania and Zioness, along with the defeat of the Third and Fifth Fleets, as well as the destruction Task Force Z has proven this'.

The mention of 'Faint Hart' only made the grumblings of the room increase in volume.

'However, there is now some light being shone onto this situation'.

As she spoke, the noise began to decrease.

'The intelligence reports reveal that the enemy fleet mostly recently destroyed was out in space not for commercial raiding, but to find and destroy either the _Defender_ and her convoy or the _Salvation_ and her fleet, or at the very least to keep us separate from uniting as a single force'.

Silence filled the room, and Victoria took a breath as her words sunk in.

'Things could not have gone better for our favour. As well as the defiance of the ground forces on Fichina drawing more resources and troops away from other fronts, the enemy has split it's own carrier force of fifteen. Three we know are over Titania, two are occupying Zioness, two more are locked in the fight over Fortuna, and one is in the area near Macbeth. We don't know where the remainder are, but we do know two moving to reinforce the one stationed over Fichina.

She took another breath.

'That's a fifth of their carriers in one place, a sizeable fleet and convoy and a large army of ten divisions on the surface of the planet we need to take. With the victory of the Blue Sky's, the battleship presence in the area has been neutralized'.

'So the door for a reoccupation of Fichina is open then?' Reid asked with interest.

'Not just yet Miss Reid, no. Command has been contacted and a battleship is being sent. If anything we'd be destroying the enemy fleet, securing the surrounding space and establishing a foothold until the Army arrives'.

'So as usual, we're clearing the way so the Army can the credit as per usual', Colonel Sawyer growled.

Marcus did not need to be a telepath to know the tension between the two services. Strongarm ignored the obvious tension and moved on.

'If we take Fichina, we will strike a significant blow to the enemy'.

'Bringing the end of the war closer to reality', Thompson implied.

'Exactly Mr Thompson', Strongarm nodded. 'I'm going to be honest with you all. This conflict is not going to easy or bloodless. I'm sure you all think this mission to be a bit. . . . .cavalier. But this is an opportunity we cannot pass up. Our people on Fichina have suffered enough and neither Captain Hollister nor I have no intention of that happening any longer'.

Both Captains stopped their pacing and faced the assembled officers.

'Now here are your orders. . . . . .'

 **New chapter guys. Hope you enjoy :)**


	5. A Quiet Night In

**A Quiet Night In**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Marcus lay on his bed, finally relieved he was now out of the constricting material of his formal officer's uniform. He had changed into some loose, comfy casual pants, and was now thinking over what had transpired after dinner and his role in the events yet to come.

Within two days the combined fleet would reach Fichina, and that was when the real fighting would begin. True, the recent encounter with the enemy battleships and skirmishes with enemy fighters had been battles. But now, Marcus knew he was being led to a planet that was under occupation of the Spice Syndicate, and that there was a full enemy fleet waiting for them and expecting them.

'I suppose it was only a matter of time before this would happen', the blue vulpine thought to himself.

After audience with captains had finished and the officers had been dismissed for the evening, a general announcement had been made to the entire fleet, informing everyone of the fleet's course and what was to be expected. Training sessions had been cancelled in order to give the marines and pilots time to rest for the conflict to come, the only exceptions were patrols and voluntary training regimes. All fighters, bombers and boarding craft were fully armed and fuelled, and maintenance was made around the clock by the repair teams to ensure that the ships were at their best and ready to be scrambled at the moment an enemy presented itself.

Already, the fleet had encountered patrols, and this had complicated things. These patrols had had to be destroyed quickly to ensure that the position of the fleet and it's size was not reported. All patrols had been destroy. But, in order to play things on the safe side, the fleet had made short jumps in and out of hyperspace, which had involved them zig zagging, and going forward and coming back on themselves, all over space, to avoid detection and confuse the enemy of their position. It did little to delay their arrival time, if anything it had improved it, but the sudden lurches Marcus felt as the _Defender_ jumped in and out of hyperspace were beginning to get annoying to say the least.

'Well, at least it means we're safe from attack', he mumbled in his boredom.

He and Vanessa had relayed what had happened at their dinner with the officers, informing them of the upcoming conflict and their assignments and orders.

'Mind, orders can be changed and scrapped in a moment on the battlefield'.

Right now, the ship was in a long jump of hyperspace, and the light blueness of it was getting sore on the eyes. Closing them for a moment, he rubbed them, he pressed a button on the bedside console and the curtains on his window closed automatically.

'Now all we can do. Is wait'.

Yawning, Marcus closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

A knock at the door interrupted his attempt to find sleep. Laying still for a moment longer, Marcus got up, still bare chested, and walked towards the door. And opened it.

'Captain Strongarm', Marcus gasped in surprise, saluting instantly. 'Evening ma'am'.

The captain of the _Defender_ was standing in front of his door, wearing casual attire and with a sad smile on her face.

'Evening Marcus', she said quietly. 'No need to be so formal, we're both off duty and I'm here as a friend'.

A silent awkwardness lingered.

'So Victoria', Marcus finally spoke up, still finding saying her first name a bit weird. 'What can I do for you?'

'I was wondering. . . . .I was wondering if I could come in please. . . . .I. . . . . .I need someone to talk to'.

Sensing no deceit coming from her through his telepathy, Marcus gave a slow nod and a friendly smile, stepping to one side to allow the Sharpclaw to enter his room.

Marcus's private quarters were a large ensuite bedroom. In the far corner was a small shower unit with a glass door on the wall furtherest away, and a wash basin a few steps away from there. A desk and chair bordered the left wall, and finally, a comfortable double bed was along the right hand side wall. It was on the edge of this that Victoria Strongarm chose to sit down on.

'So. . . . . .Vicky', Marcus started, sitting down next to her. 'What is it that you want to talk about?'

The captain of the _Defender_ sat there silent for a moment, then looked him in the eye and spoke in a quiet voice.

'I received a message from Sauria a couple of hours ago after dinner'.

She took a deep breath before her next sentence.

'My. . . . .my husband has divorced me'.

The blue vulpine sat there in complete shock, trying to contemplate what the woman sitting near him had said.

'Divorced?' he uttered in disbelief. 'Why now of all times?'

'I. . . . .I don't know really. I've known he's been a bit off for the last two years. . .especially with his secretary and all that. But. . . . .but we had a big argument a couple of weeks ago over the comm. . . .of me never being around for him. I snapped back at him saying that he was never there for me. . . . .always neglecting me and showing more affection to his little tart of a secretary'.

Marcus sat there, just listening to her.

'Then the bastard actually confessed he had been having an affair with the little slut, and that she was insisting that he marry her. Neither of them gave a fuck about our marriage, and I could tell that my beloved husband was sorely tempted by the offer'.

Seeing her short on breath from her rant, Marcus handed her a bottle of cold beer, which she accepted gladly.

'Thank you', she said gratefully.

She took a generous swig, and continued.

'He even admitted it, saying the romance in our relationship fizzled out not long after we got married four years ago'.

'FOUR YEARS!' Marcus interrupted. 'You put up with that arse for four years?'

'He wasn't always like that', she shrugged. 'He was actually quite sweet and romantic for a time'.

Marcus reached for a beer of his own, opening it as his visitor took another mouthful of hers.

'After his little rant, we got into an argument, and I could see he was enjoying every moment of it, showed how much he cared. That was until I finally had had enough and told him that I too had taken on a young lover of my own. And that he satisfied me in ways that he could never have done'.

Upon hearing himself being mentioned, Marcus looked to the Sharpclaw.

'That shut him up, not to mention deflating his ego. After he recovered he started screaming, calling me a whore'.

'Fucking hypocrite', mumbled Marcus as he swigged his beer.

'I said similar', Vicky smiled at him, cradling her bottle thoughtfully. 'Telling him that my affair had been more recently then his, and that if he really cared for our marriage he would spent more time with me and trying to make it work. Rather then going away on the weekends and the periods of my leave to play golf with his friends or spending time with that little hussy'.

Victoria Strongarm fell silent for a moment.

'After that argument, he was quiet for two weeks, and today he sent over divorce papers, saying he wanted to end things. I. . . . .I signed them. I just wanted to get it all over with. I sat down alone in my room for about an hour, then I just wandered around aimlessly, looking for someone to chat to'.

Sensing the awkwardness in the air, Marcus spoke.

'So. . . . .Vicky', he finally said. 'Why me all of people? Not that I'm complaining, but surely you could have talked to Vanessa or one the girl officers. Mr Thompson even. Any of them would have been able to give you good advice on how to handle this. I've got nothing for you'.

When he finished talking, Marcus remained sat on his bed looking at the woman near him. He could sense her loneliness and sadness, even without seeing the hurt in her eyes behind her glasses. _Fuck_ he thought to himself. _Of all times, that two timing bastard decided to divorce her just before she goes into a big battle. Makes me wonder what she ever saw in the dick_. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

'Vanessa and the girls have been telling me to get rid of him for months', she said in deep thought. 'Looks like they got what they wanted. And Phil's like a big brother to us girls. If I went and talked to him about this, he'd probably go and beat the crap out of my ex the next time we're all on leave'.

'Well you should've gone to Mr Thompson's then', Marcus muttered with a smile.

The two look at one another and laughed. After they had finished, the tears welling in Victoria's eyes had disappeared and she smiled at him.

'The reason why I came to you Marcus is because you're the first actual man I've been with for a long, long time. Whilst I know we will never have a romantic relationship, I'm glad of the special experience I had with you. You care for my feelings and you made me feel wanted again. You made me feel like a woman again. When I was with you that I felt happy and alive'.

As her confession neared it's end, she looked away again, taking her glasses off to polish them.

'That. . . . .that's not happened to me for a long time'.

Smiling sadly, Marcus looked at the _Defender's_ Captain. Even though she was the age as his CO, her similar youthful looks and the sadness on her face made her look like a young broken hearted girl in his eyes. But for once, Marcus didn't know what to say. He sat there silent and helpless, unsure of what to say to comfort her.

So instead he let his actions speak for him.

Victoria gasped in surprise as she felt two strong, warm arms from her side wrap around her shoulder and hip and pulled her into a warm embrace. She sat there on the edge of the bed stone still for a moment, then she sank into Marcus's embrace, feeling safe and warm in his arms. After a minute or so, she looked up at Marcus, pushing her glasses back up to the bridge of her nose, and kissed him, wrapping her own arms around his back and neck.

'Captain Strongarm' Marcus groaned as they broke for air. Are you sure?'

'Please call me Vicky. Also it's Whiptail now', she whispered, pecking him on the lips. 'And yes, I want this. I want a real man to show me what I've been missing for four years'.

 _A real man_ Victoria thought to herself as she pulled Marcus into another deep kiss, running her claws across his bare chest. _He definitely is that_. She smiled as she slid a hand downwards passed Marcus's stomach and undid his pants

'So, Marcus will you have sex with me?'

'WHAAAT?! roared Marcus in disbelief.

'Does a divorcee like me turn you off?'

Marcus sat there in silence for a moment before making his decision.

'I'm at your service', he uttered.

Victoria giggled as she slipped off his pants, leaving him deliciously exposed to her.

'Thank you', she smirked as she stood up.

Standing in front of him, she reached for the sides of her woollen jumper and pulled it up, allowing her large naked breasts to bounce into sight.

'Let's do this'.

'Woah', a wide eyed Marcus replied.

He had never expected to see Victoria Whiptail, Captain of the _Defender_ , like this, even if he had had sex with her before. That night he had been the dominant lover. A smooth, clawed hand pushed him onto the bed, interrupting any further thoughts.

'My, my', Victoria purred. 'What a nice big cock you have'.

Marcus instantly found himself pinned to the bed by the Sharpclaw, and moaned loud as she engulfed his length whole.

'Oh fuck Vic', Marcus groaned as he lay there, his hands running through the dark length of her hair. 'AH! OH YES!'

The Whiptail continued bobbing her head up and down, moaning with delight as she continued to suck him off. Occasionally, she would release him with a moist 'pop', giving his blue length and family jewels wet kisses and long, slow licks, before coiling her tongue around the hard flesh, pulling it back into her eager, waiting mouth again.

'VIC! AHNN I'M GONNA TO CUM!'

With that said, Marcus exploded, sending shot after shot of cum spurting into his lover's eager, waiting mouth. Gasping with delight, Victoria gladly swallowed his load as she sat back on her butt, panting as she gasped for breath.

'Oh wow', she wheezed. 'It's been so long since I've tasted semen, ahhh. . . .so tasty'.

She looked down at the man she was hovering over, he too was panting from his orgasm, and was still very, very hard.

 _Fuck_ she gasped in her head. _This young man is amazing. Look how hard he is after cumming so much. I've got to have that in me now_.

Smiling seductively, she reached forward and grasped his hard, blue member.

'I'm putting it in now', she whispered to him with a sexy smirk.

She heard him gasp as she impaled herself onto erection, the feeling alone sending ripples through her body, reminding her of how much she had missed this tantalizing feeling.

 _Oh my god, this guy's cock is amazing_ , she sat there, her pussy still imprisoning his large, lovely penis. _It's so big, I feel like I'm going to cum soon. I'm so wet it's shameful, but it feels so good_.

Taking a firm grip of his shoulders, Victoria began smashing her hips against Marcus's, causing the young blue vulpine to moan in pleasure. That was until he grabbed her waist and flipped them both over. Then it was time for Vicky to moan and close her eyes as she welcome the thickness moving in and out of her, enjoying the feeling of her large boobs bouncing fast and freely with each of his strong, hard thrusts.

'OH YES! THAT'S SO NICE! she moaned as she lay there. 'MNN! YES MARCUS! THAT FEELS SOOO GOOD!'

She looked into her lover's eyes.

'C'mon', she whispered to him. 'Kiss me'.

Marcus needed little encouragement as he leant forward, kissing the sexy Sharpclaw underneath him, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, meeting hers, which she gladly accepted, and the two lovers remained locked in a tangle of limbs and passion, french kissing each other, pulling themselves closer to each other whilst their hands massaged the other's body as the man pumped his hardness powerfully into the woman's womanhood.

'FUCK VICKY!' Marcus groaned. 'I THINK I'M GONNA CUM!'

'AH YESS! DO IT MARCUS!' Victoria moaned back. 'CUM INSIDE ME! AHNNN!'

The female Sharpclaw screamed as she came hard, throwing her head back against the pillow as her entire body rocked and jolted from her orgasm. The feeling was electrifying. Seconds later, her lover gave off a deep moan as he reached his peak and she felt his manhood twitch inside of her, signalling his limit.

 _It's going inside of me. . . . .warm semen._ Victoria lay there on the bed, sighing with bliss as she felt Marcus's climax washed into her hot, soaked pussy. As he emptied his seed into her, she remained lay there covered in a hard earned sweat, her large boobies rising and falling as she panted deep breaths, her body still twitching from their orgasms. _Now I remember! I love getting cum inside me! Feeling it against my womb is the greatest!_

Still panting for air, Victoria looked up at the man who had made her feel like a real woman again. _It's so soothing_. The man who had made her moan, scream and cum more then her ex-husband had ever had was now taking a breather himself. Marcus was resting on her huge bust, gasping for air, his arms still holding her legs, as he nuzzled up to the warm, soft marshmallow flesh of her chest, his hardness still buried in her warm tightness. As they finally caught their breath, they looked into each other's eyes, sporting lazy smiles as their hands stroked the other one's shoulders or back.

Eventually after staring long enough, Marcus leaned down and pecked Victoria on the lips, only for her to wrapped her arms around the back of his head and neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss as the Saurian forced her tongue into the Cornerian's mouth, which he welcomed gladly as he caressed one of her breasts.

A bang on the door interrupted the moment. For another moment longer, both lovers lay there on the bed still embraced as they looked in it's direction and then at each other in confusion. The ship could still be felt in hyperspace and there had been no alert. After a second series of loud knocks, the owner of the room got up, wrapping a towel around his waist as he walked over to the door, ready to give the unwanted intruder a piece of mind.

He opened the door. And was surprised to see none other then Captain Vanessa Whiptail at the doorway, wearing a loose top and shorts, and a not so pleased look on her face.

'Oh hello Vanessa', Marcus tried to greet her casually with a smile. 'How's your evening?'

A not so pleased Sharpclaw craned her neck to one side, looking over the blue resident's shoulder, directly at her caught red handed twin, who was readjusting her glasses now having pulled up a quilt to conceal her naked form.

'Uneventful', the Whiptail said, clearly not impressed. 'Even worst now, knowing that my twin sister decided to celebrate her divorce by bonking my lover'.

'YOUR LOVER?!' the ex-Strongarm objected. 'AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY DIVORCE?!'

Gently pushing a near naked Marcus to one side, Vanessa walked into the room, towards her sister, the door locking shut behind them, blocking out any sound to the outside world.

'I'm your sister', she calmly stated. 'Plus when you're messing around with my lover, I think I'm entitled to look into your business'.

'YOUR LOVER?!' snapped Victoria Whiptail. 'If I remember correctly you offered to share Marcus. Plus he's not your boyfriend so you can't exactly call dibs on him , especially since you're not even his first lover'.

Vanessa Whiptail stood there, unfazed by her twin's accusations, as she turned to face the room's owner.

'My turn', she growled.

Giving him no time to say anything, the CO wrapped her arms around the blue vulpine's neck, pulling Marcus to her lips, tonguing him roughly as she ignored her twins protests. As the kiss deepened, Vanessa took one of her hands away from Marcus's neck. Rubbing his chest for a bit, it then trailed down stroking his belly, slipping underneath his towel, massaging the prize hidden there. Purred with delight as she heard and felt Marcus moan into her mouth. Giving him one final peck on the lips, Vanessa broke off for air. She looked at her twin on the bed and smirked. Victoria Whiptail met her gaze and smirked back. Ready for what was about to happen next.

'So Marcus', she panted, pulling the guy into her chest. 'Ready to make us both moan and scream?'

Not waiting for an answer, Vanessa whipped the towel away from Marcus's, exposing his now hard blue manhood to both Sharpclaw twins.

'Mmm, nice to see you're up and ready for a little more action', she grinned, looking at the woman on the bed. 'What do you think Vic?'

Licking her lips in anticipation, Victoria Whiptail threw the quilts she had holding against her to one side, revealing her hourglass body and heaving bust.

'Bring him over here Van', she moaned.

'Will do sis', she hissed in return.

Wrapping her tail tightly around the guy's waist, Vanessa led a naked Marcus behind her towards his bed, pulling her top over her head as she wriggled out of her shorts. Once she reached her destination, she pushed Marcus into the waiting arms of her sister and crawled onto the bed herself.

'Now it's time for the real fun to begin'.

 **New chapter guys and girls. Next chapter will be a big battle. Until next time enjoy reading.**


	6. Fire Over Fichina

**Fire Over Fichina**

'So much for the _Invincible_ being invincible', Wing Commander Marcus McCloud grumbled.

He watched the battle cruiser erupt into a series of explosions before breaking into pieces. The large fragments of burning and molten metal drifted and swung freely in space, as other parts of the broken ship fell down towards Fichina below, pulled down by the planet's gravity. The surrounding space was filled with fighters manoeuvring in combat and was alight with blue, green and red laser and cannon fire as the two fleets exchanged fire over the atmosphere of the ice world below.

 _If I ever get to name and christen a ship, I swear I'm not naming it with some fucking name that's going to make it look stupid when it blows up_ he thought to himself as he observed the battle around him.

His private accusation was true to say the least. The _Invincible_ had been the latest example of a cruel irony. The light cruiser, _Good Hope_ , had been destroyed moments after the battle had begun, a chain reaction in her main reactor had torn her in two. The destroyer, the _Unstoppable_ , had exploded in an inferno after a volley of enemy fire had pieced her shields and had struck and ignited several of her magazines. _Safe Haven_ , the medical frigate, with her engines destroyed, was dead in space, far from safe. Further damage to her had only been prevented by the presence of Buck's squadron keeping her out of further harm's way.

 **'Geez, we're getting ripped apart out here',** Wilson could be heard on the comm. **'Someone sound the retreat'.**

Marcus scowled in annoyance upon hearing the disgraced wing commander, the last thing they needed in the middle of a battle was one of the officers undermining the morale.

 **'That's enough out of you, Wilson',** barked Thompson, himself in his Z26 Drake. **'I'm not having you or Slade whining over the comm and making morale go south. Keeping pressing the attack now'.**

As silence was heard, Marcus smiled. It was nice to have pilots in space who kept their calm and were not doing their best to cause panic and making things go to shit. There was no one better at that then veteran pilot Chief Lieutenant Philip Thompson.

As he did a hard turn to the left, Marcus observed the battle from his cockpit. The battle over the ice planet was at the moment at a stalemate. The fleet had come out of hyperspace on the far side of Fichina, catching the Syndicate's fleet by surprise on their flank. The zigzagging strategy of jumping in and out of hyperspace had paid off, allowing the _Defender_ and _Salvation_ to launch fighters quickly to intercept the enemy's, catching them by surprise whilst bombers slip passed the fighting to attack the capital ships. Two cruisers and three destroyers were blown to pieces quickly before the bombers withdrew from the retaliation of enemy fire. Alliance and Syndicate fighters circled and spun around each other in clusters like swarms of angry bee's and flies, the only differences were the blue and red lasers fired and the orange explosions as the shots found their mark. More explosions were those of the enemy fighters then the allies of the blue vulpine.

But where the Alliance had skill on their side, the Syndicate had numbers on their side. For each enemy destroyed, any two took it's place, ready to kill. Corvettes from both sides were moving into the swarms of combating fighters, spewing forth fire from their anti fighter turrets. Fighters either broke off their engagement or lingered and were destroyed. Losses were brutal, with even the smaller warships exploding as they strayed into the range of the enemy warship's cannons. Despite inflicting heavy losses on the initial attack, the enemy warships still outnumbered the invading ones, and were pressing down on them. To make matters worst, the Syndicate fleet had positioned itself over the orbit of Fichina away from where the remnants of the Alliance forces on the surface had rallied around the Orbital Defence Cannon, safe out of range of the ship killer weapon. The Alliance fleet was struggling enough as it was and the two other Syndicate carrier reinforcements and their escort had not even arrived yet, and the _Mayato_ was yet to make an appearance too.

Overall the entire battle was a stalemate, with one side making an advance or retreat in one place, whilst in another area, the other side making a small victory or receiving defeat. The victors on both sides would then move on and find a new target, and it would start again. At this moment, the entire battle rested on the outcome of these smaller fights and skirmishes, even one could be capable of deciding either victory or defeat of the entire engagement. With numbers on the Syndicate's side though, the stamina of the Alliance and their footing was beginning to fade.

'We're going to have to do something', Marcus muttered to himself. 'If we don't start making any ground soon, the carrier reinforcements are going to arrive and we'll be wiped out'.

This early in the war, Marcus had no intention of being blown to smithereens or being captured and sold into slavery. Scanning the surrounding space in his cockpit, Marcus spotted his target and he decided to break the deadlock. Pressing a button on his console, he contacted the members of his squadron.

 _The Syndicate carrier, the Carrier of Murder_

'Launch Squadron Five, send them over to the enemy carriers'.

'Yeah sir whatever'.

The Bridge was dimly lit and thick, grey smoke clouded the room as the sounds of hacking coughs filled the air.

'Is the refuelling done yet or what?' the captain snarled at a nearby 'ensign'.

'The fuel tanks are almost full', the scruffy dressed man replied as he took a drag on his Black Venom stick. 'Transport's filling up the _Killer_ too'.

The Syndicate officer looked through the glass window, barely seeing the space passed the thick haze of smoke caused by the crew's drug's. At the side of the carrier was the lumbering presence of the battle cruiser and her three destroyer escorts. Between them was the fuel tanker, which was in the middle of transporting fuel over to both capital ships.

Given it's multitasking the tanker was positioned in the tight gap between the two warships. The _Gorger_ and _Heresy_ would be arriving soon with their escort, once they arrived the combined forces would overwhelm the Alliance forces easily.

 _Everything's going according to plan_ the captain thought he learnt back in his chair, taking a long drag of his cigar as he did so.

'CAPTAIN! yelled one of the men on the consoles. 'ALLIANCE SHIPS COMING OUR WAY!'

The interruption woke the man from his drugged stupor and he spurred into a slow reaction.

'WHERE ARE THEY?!' he slurred back stupidly. 'HOW MANY ARE THERE?! WHAT'S THEIR TARGET?!'

'They're coming towards our front, avoiding our turbo lasers'.

'HOW MANY ARE THERE?! A WHOLE SQUADRON?!'

'No, not a squadron sir'.

'A DOZEN?! TEN?!'

'No, not that many'.

HOW MANY THEN?!

'One'.

'WHAT! ONE FIGHTER?! TAKE IT DOWN! NOW!

With the exception of the music in the background, the Bridge was silent with tension.

'Where's the fighters we just launched?' the captain finally said, the panic trickling from his voice. 'Where's Squadron Five?'

'Wiped out sir', muttered a scared crew member.

'WIPED OUT! BY WHO!?'

'The pilots squad members', a nearby ensign replied. 'They never got away from us, let alone made it to the carriers'.

'MAN THE ANTI FIGHTER GUNS! LAUNCH MORE FIGHTERS NOW! DRIVE THEM AWAY!''

'Sir', another at a console spoke up. 'We're tracking the lone pilot's flight path'.

'WHERE'S IT HEADING FOR?! US?!'

'Sir it's launching it's rockets. . . . .it's pulling out of range now'.

The colour drained from the entire Bridge as they watched the projectory of the rockets flying not at them, but the tanker. The tanker they were still connected to.

'DISCONNECT NOW!' screamed the captain desperately.

But it was too late.

The tanker exploded in an eruption of flames, those flames following right down the pipes still feeding fuel into the warships. The captain ran towards the master console. As his hand touched the fuel release button, the entire Bridge was engulfed in a burning inferno.

 _On the Defender_

'Looks like Commander McCloud and the Blue Sky's managed to pull it off', Captain Victoria Whiptail remarked with a smile.

Vanessa Whiptail had smiled at her twin's comment as both Sharpclaw's and half of the Bridge watched as the enemy tanker exploded into flames and as two streams of fire flowed along it's fuelling pipes towards the neighbouring warships, the burning fuel entering the nearby battle cruiser and carrier. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the entire Bridge of the _Defender_ shook with tremors as they witnessed both warships explode, their fuel cells ignited and the flames spreading to the magazines of the ship's main broadside cannon's. Neither the _Killer_ or _Murder_ stood a chance.

 **'Seems the stupid gits kept the fuel too close to the ammunition',** announced Captain Hollister from the _Salvation_. **'Dangerous spacemanship that is. Well done Vanessa me dear, looks like your Blue Sky's came through outstanding once again'.**

'Thank you Captain Holly', she responded, finding it hard not to smirk with satisfaction.

She had recalled the plan that Commander McCloud had put before the officers of the two carriers. It had been a simple plan, risky, but if executed right, it could tip the balance of power in favour of the Alliance fleet, and give them a breathing space before the Syndicate's carrier reinforcements arrived.

It had worked without a flaw.

The plan had been for the entire Blue Sky squadron to break off their engagements and speed towards where the _Carrier of Murder_ and the _Killer_ had been. Keeping enough space between themselves to manoeuvre freely, but also enough to back each other up, the young pilots were able to easily avoid the poor aim of the enemy's anti fighter turrets. _Quality against quantity_ the young blue vulpine had stated to the Captain's.

As the other pilots of the young squadron had broken off to engage the oncoming fighters and bombers that had just launched from the carrier, Marcus had masterfully manoeuvred between the two warships, braving the enemy fire alone. He had locked onto the vital parts of his target and had launched four of his rockets, then moving out of range to join the others out in open space, safe away from the enemy fire. Seconds later, the Blue Sky's and the rest of the fleet were treated to a space version of a fireworks display as the tanker, carrier, battle cruiser, and the three nearby destroyers all exploded from the effects of burning fuel, exploding ammunition or from parts of allied ships striking their hulls. Half of the enemy fleet had been destroyed in less then a minute.

Back in the present tense, both Sharpclaw Captain's watched as their fighters, corvettes, destroyers and cruisers made short work of the remaining enemy. Without guidance, with their HQ on the carrier destroyed, as well as the most powerful warship of the fleet blown to smithereens, along with her destroyer escort, it was a complete and utter rout. Entire squads of fighters were decimated by Alliance corvettes, destroyers routinely destroyed, their armour and shielding no match against the main cannons of _Formidable_ and _Illustrious_ , the Alliance's own battle cruisers. In less then ten minutes, the surrounding space was empty of Syndicate ships and firing had ceased. From where there had been a fierce battle before, there was now an eerie silence, a calmness unlike any other.

 **'I want status reports on all ships immediately',** Holly stated over the comm. **'We need get ourselves reorganized quickly as possible for another fight. The** _ **Gorger**_ **and** _ **Heresy**_ **will be here soon and** _ **Mayato**_ **has yet to show her face. We need to be prepared to take them on without her help'.**

'Understood Captain Hollister, receiving reports from our fighters now', Victoria replied as she took in reports from the ensigns.

She looked to her twin standing nearby.

'Vanessa please take in reports from our cruisers and other ships please', she requested politely, although flustered from the sudden workload.

Nodding calmly, Vanessa Whiptail took reports from the nearby ensigns and commed the other ships of the fleet, requesting their current strength and losses.

Losses had been heavy. Over half of the ships of the fleet had either suffered some damage of sort or had been destroyed altogether. In addition to the losses of _Invincible_ , _Good Hope_ and _Unstoppable_ , the fleet had lost over half a dozen ships, including a heavy cruiser and four destroyers. Like _Safe Haven_ , other ships amongst the survivors had been damaged to some point or had been crippled. Then there was the fighters situation. Thompson's combined squadron of veterans and the Blue Sky's had got through unscathed. Buck's had been guarding _Safe Haven_ and the rear, escaping the conflict completely. Cooker's and Jones's fighters had been wiped to the last pilot however, and in addition, the _Salvation_ had also lost three complete squadrons of her own eight, with even the others losing fighters within their ranks.

Despite these losses, things could have gone south altogether. When the fleet had come out of hyperspace, they had been outnumbered. The element of surprise, greater skill and Marcus's recent strategy had tipped the favour of the battle into their hands. Now all they could do was regroup their remaining forces and wait for the other enemy fleet to arrive.

 **'I'm ordering** _ **Formidable**_ **over to near where the enemy carrier was, along with the cruiser** _ **Honour**_ **and two of our remaining destroyers',** Holly announced through the comm. **'We'll need to box the enemy in, and that's where we're likely to have them come out of hyperspace. Have all available fighters and bombers standing by as well'.**

Both Whiptail's and the staff on the _Defender's_ Bridge rushed to obey the superior officer's orders. Preparing and waiting for the next phase of battle to commence.

 _With the Blue Sky's_

'Keep a sharp eye out for any disturbances on your sensors guy's', Marcus stated to his squadron. 'There's no knowing where the enemy is going to show up or what direction they'll come at us from'.

The comm was then flooded with chatter and words of confirmation as the other members flew into action, securing the space around the _Formidable_ and her escort. _It's a good plan_ the blue vulpine thought to himself, remembering Captain Hollister's orders. _But it's a prediction, we don't know where the enemy will exactly show up. And we were counting the Mayato to be here by now._

 **'Commander',** Hudson spoke up, interrupting Marcus's thought's. **'I'm picking up a disturbance in the area near where the last carrier was destroyed. Over'.**

'Copy that Hudson', Marcus thanked as he opened a channel to the battle cruiser they were with. ' _Formidable_ , this is Wing Commander McCloud. One of my men has picked up a disturbance. It might be the enemy fleet. Over'.

 **'Thank you for reporting this Commander McCloud',** the captain chirped. **'All ships are converging to that spot and are ready to open fire. Please report this the carriers. Over'.**

'Of course sir. Over and out'.

 _Back on the Defender_

'Enemy fleet has just come out of hyperspace ma'am', an nearby ensign reported. 'Two carriers and eight escorts, cruisers and destroyers'.

'Thank you ensign', Captain Victoria Whiptail replied as she looked over the strategy table.

 _Shit, we're still outnumbered_ she cursed silently to herself. _It was bad enough the first time._

As the Bridge had received Commander McCloud's report a moment ago, another voice was heard over the comm.

 **'Carrier force, this is flagship** _ **Mayato**_ **, we are in bound to your last reported location. Over'.**

'About fucking time as well', muttered Vanessa as she rolled her eyes.

The Captain of the _Defender_ scowled at her twin for a moment before opening a return channel to their upcoming reinforcements.

' _Mayato_ , this is the _Defender_ , we have located enemy carriers in subsector 178-203. Moderate defence. Easy targets for shellfire. I repeat subsector 178-203'.

 **'Confirmed. Thanks for the intel _Defender_. We're on our way'.**

Victoria Whiptail closed that channel and opened another up to the rest of the fleet.

'All ships. Flagship _Mayato_ will be here any minute now. We have to hold up the carriers until she arrives'.

 _Marcus's fighter_

'About bloody time she showed up', Marcus muttered as he took down another enemy fighter.

 _The less out there were, the safer I will be_.

The comm was filled with bitter agreement.

 **'Alright cut the chatter now boys and girls',** chuckled Thompson from his fighter. **'We have our orders, so let's get them over with'.**

All fighters converged onto the enemy, and once again the space over Fichina was alight with fire from ship's lasers and flames from hull wounds on the opposing capital ships.

Suddenly, the cruiser to the right of the _Gorger_ exploded. Not set on fire from a glancing shot, but a penetrating hit that ruptured the ship's hull in two, destroying the superstructure at the same time, the broken burning remains falling towards the planet below. One hit and the ship had not stood a chance.

For a moment, all firing had ceased, caused by the shock of the sudden loss. Then another volley of explosive rounds surged forth, punching massive holes into the side of the _Gorger's_ hull, as well as obliterating a nearby destroyer. Shaking himself out of his daze, Marcus swung his Drake in the direction of the fire. And was taken aback from what he saw.

The ship he saw was enormous, almost as big as the _Salvation_. But unlike the heavy carrier, this ship was not designed to house fighters, this behemoth was designed to annihilate enemies without mercy. Slightly shorter in length then the carriers, it's hull compensated this through sheer bulk, thick armour plates defended by the strongest of shields. A tall imposing superstructure easily dwarfing the destroyer's escorting, making them look like tiny transports. But the most defining feature of this newcomer were the 18.1'' turrets and the laser cannons that covered her flanks. Both sets of weaponry of which were raining fire down onto the enemy fleet, setting the black space around the ship itself into a bright blue glow.

 _ **'Mayato**_ **is here** ', Holly announced from the _Salvation_. **'Your targets have been softened up for you'.**

The hulking warship moved slowly, but surely towards the enemy fleet, her accuracy becoming more deadly with each second she closed the gap between herself and her prey.

 _ **'Mayato**_ **could win this single-handedly, but I want my ships to share in this mighty victory too'.**

Marcus nodded quietly to himself, and ordered his squadron into the thick of the fight, not wanting to be outdone by the late arrival.

After the _Mayato's_ initial strike, the Syndicate ships recovered from their shock, and panicked. The entire fleet scattered, the carriers trying to hobble away to safety, whilst the cruisers and destroyer escort tried to divide the _Mayato's_ fire, trying to use their better speed and manoeuvrability to get closer to the enemy battleship to fire their own guns and launch their torpedoes.

These advantages, however, were cancelled out by the _Mayato's_ better range and firepower of her arsenal. Like a shark against a shoal of fish, the battleship devoured the oncoming escort with ease, her cannons and turrets making short work of their armour and shields. Fighters launched from the enemy carriers were either destroyed by Marcus's and Thompson's fighters or wiped out by the battleship's escorting destroyer's .

 _To say this is a one sided fight does no justice_ Marcus thought with pity as he watched the newcomer smash aside the last of the escorts, turning her attention on the retreating carriers. _They don't stand a chance._ Trapped between the _Formidable_ and her escort, harassed by fighters and their escape cut off by _Mayato_ , all the _Gorger_ and _Heresy_ could do was launch all of their remaining fighters and fire their moderate arsenal against their assailants. But it amounted to nothing, and within minutes both carriers were reduced to flaming hulks.

 **'We have sent three of the enemy carriers to lay among the ice and snow of Fichina',** Captain Hollister stated. **'That should tip future battles into our advantage'.**

 **'The space around the planet is now secure',** Captain Vicky announced. **'Good job everybody'.**

As he heard the cheers and whoops over the comm, the blue vulpine did not feel like celebrating. _We were lucky to survive_ the blue vulpine thought to himself bitterly as he watched the burning carcasses of the carriers sink towards the planet below. Taking a deep breath, Marcus sighed sadly as he rubbed his head, trying to soothe the migraine like feeling in his head as he watched his friends and allies celebrate in space.

'None of these people heard the voices'.

 **New chapter guy's. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Sorry for the delay guys. Been trying to piece this chapter together without rushing it. The main challenge was trying to combined a ship's Bridge with a drug den.**

 **I never leave a story unfinished. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Until then take care.**


	7. The Voices

**The Voices**

Marcus woke up with a gasp and a jolt, his breathing was fast and laboured, and his body was drenched in a cold sweat. The room was dark and it took some time for his eyes to adjust. Peering to his left and right, he was glad that he had not awoken either Van or Vic. Slowly slipping out of the bed, the young blue vulpine tried to orientate himself as he walked in the buff towards the bathroom.

He was in the Whiptail's shared living quarters. Since the divorce of the _Defender's_ Captain had been finalized, the newly renamed Captain Victoria Whiptail had been having the young blue vulpine to be present in her room on a regular basis, wanting to catch with all of the sex and lustful times she had been missing out on during the four years of her failed marriage. Having been deprived of any affection or attention for the last two years, the sex hungry Sharpclaw was making up for lost time, constantly inviting her new young lover to her room, other times practically dragging the blue fox into her room.

The only drawback to this behaviour was that Vicky had to share her new blue toy boy with Vanessa. Most of the time, the woman would discretely scheme to keep Marcus all to herself, away from her twin while she was trying to enjoy anything between sweet, passionate lovemaking to hard, rough fucks with the blue vulpine. Other times she would walk into the Whiptail's residence finding Vanessa already having her way with the blue stud, and there were times when Van would walk in her private sessions with the young Commander. Regardless of this, Marcus was a kind and energetic lover, easily able to sate the lustful cravings of both Whiptail twins and more, making them both moan and scream with love and passion, making them both feel like women again, making them feel wanted. Marcus confessed that he liked the feeling of the two sexy women snuggled up against him at night when they had finished their love sessions, both of them nuzzling up against his body with content, silly smirks on their lips.

But it was not his love life, well lust life, that was bothering him. No, it was a completely different matter altogether. Making his way to the sink, Marcus turned on the cold water, splashing the refreshing liquid over his hot, burning face, then taking a nearby cloth, he dampened it and proceeded to cool the rest of his flustered naked body. Once finished, he filled a cup with water and drank the contents in one gulp. Catching a deep breath, he stared at his reflection in the mirror, trying to remember past events to distract him from the problem he was facing.

 _Recalling past events_

It had been over two weeks since the space battle over Fichina and the Blue Sky's had been kept busy. Once the space surrounding the ice world had been fully secured, the young platoon of pilots had been switched from patrols to ground support duty, aiding the land forces on Fichina. This had involved mopping up the remnants of the enemy fighters and bombers that had escaped the recent space battle, recon missions, taking part in bombing runs and piloting the drop ships, delivering shipments of Marines and supplies to bolster the Alliance garrisons still under siege from Syndicate forces.

After eight days of successful bombing runs and supply drops, thanks to the Blue Sky's mostly (Thompson's and Buck's squadrons were still taking shifts in escort and patrol duties), the ground forces were able to break out of the Syndicate's stranglehold and rout the sieging enemy to the last one.

Fichina being an ice world meant that the entire planet was a permanent winter tundra, meaning that people on the surface had to be in shelter for most of the day and the entire evening. This meant that military presence of both sides would have been concentrated in a few shielded cities and a scattering of sheltered camps. This only made it easier to find and destroy the Syndicate forces.

With lack of discipline, shortages of ammunition, food and fuel, the Syndicates were unable to put an effective defence. With their path of retreat cut off by the enemy fleet in orbit, they were trapped. Whilst before it had been them originally who had the enemy at breaking point, the roles had now been reversed, the crime organisation now close to breaking point. Overall, it took less then a week for the entire Syndicate force to be defeated, with whole divisions surrendering with little resistance.

It had been long, tiring work, scouting countless miles of snow covered terrain, only to return to the _Defender_ , state their report to the CO and retire for some well earned rest. Such well earned rest was at times rudely disturbed by a red alert, reporting all pilots to get to their ships to either provide air support against a build up of enemy ground forces or take out Syndicate forces entering the system to break the Alliance blockade. Both forms of threat would be dealt with, but it sapping away at the Blue Sky's energy and stamina.

 _Back in the present_

No matter how he tried to distract his mind with past actions and deeds, it was pointless, it always came back to him. And he hated it. But at the same time, he knew he had to tolerate this and endure it.

It was the curse for the gift he had inherited from his Mother. Since from a young age, being a telepath meant that Marcus McCloud could read people's thoughts, whether he had wanted to or not, it had led to some awkward situations for the young toddler and his parents. It was only in later life as he got older, after much training from his Mother, that Marcus was able to acquire the mental discipline to zone out all of these thoughts and control his gift properly, able to utilize it on a whim.

It had, however, led to complications. The fact that Krystal McCloud and her young son were telepaths was a closely guarded secret. In fact, neither husband nor wife had not actually told anyone, not even their closest friends, that their only child had inherited this quality from the Cerinian side of the family. When the old Star Fox team had encountered Krystal back on Sauria many years ago, she been subject to scrutiny from the military scientists, interrogations, medical examinations and psychological analysis, all against her and Fox's permission, the official excuse had been national security. All of this had been gruelling on the young blue vixen, and had put the military on bad terms with the team after their inappropriate approach and behaviour towards their newest member.

Being parents it was only natural that they did not want to see their precious little boy going through the same treatment. Being hooked up to machines at a young age, being separated from his parents routinely by force (national security issue again), poked and prodded like an experiment until the curious men and women of science either got the results they wanted or the child would be traumatized from the experience. Not something any right minded parent would want for their child. And so Fox and Krystal McCloud kept Marcus's gift a secret, not wanting him to endure a cruel, sickening fate.

Marcus had never told anyone that he was a telepath. It wasn't intentional, he just had never told anyone. But that also meant that no one, other then his parents, could understand what he was going through, and there was no way he could contact his parents. Protocol 13 had seen to that, cruelly tearing him, amongst other former cadets, from his family, and forbidding them from contacting them until the war was over. And the conflict could last for years to come, that's if he didn't die first.

The mental and physical labour of the war was eroding his mental guards. Everywhere he went, he could hear the voices of the minds around him. At times, he could summon the will he usually did in times of peace to block out these thoughts, but when in the middle of a battle or after a day of sheer exhaustion he could not do this.

Marcus remembered one recent occasion that was a perfect example. It had been a week after the main space battle over Fichina. The entire Blue Sky's platoon, excluding their CO, had returned from their latest assignment, shipping down supplies and reinforcements to the ground forces. On their return flights back to the carrier, they had brought back the injured and medical teams. The entire group had then retired to the Mess, sharing a quiet meal in silence. A group of new recruits had tried to introduce themselves and socialize with them. These were fresh faces, ages ranging 18 to 25, even over, full of enthusiasm and full of attitude. They had thought that being older then the Blue Sky's meant that they were instantly better then their fellow pilots, despite the fact they had not been battle tested.

After failing to get much conversation out of them, the green faces had left them in peace, with the exception of a young girl, probably just turned eighteen. She had said that the entire platoon looked as if they had aged more then the rest of their age group. Their eyes seemed to empty of emotion and their faces masks of bitterness and emptiness. She had asked what had made them like that, and to this Marcus had spoke for all of them, and had said that the war had happened to them. Given her answer, she walked away quickly, without another word. After that, none of the recruits approached them again. With the recruits freaked out by them, and the surviving veterans still shunning the young group were more isolated then ever, with only themselves and the Marines as company.

None of them needed to speak their piece though, for Marcus could already hear them loud and clear.

He would hear it all, their thoughts, their emotions and their moods. He sensed their sadness, their bitterness, their anger, their hatred. When they had engaged enemies in space and on the surface, he felt and sensed their panic and fear. While concentrating on the battle at hand, he was unable to focus and drown out these emotions. Every time he destroyed an enemy ship or witnessed one of his allies being killed, he heard the screams of pain and suffering, suddenly replaced by nothing but silence. It had been the same during the trips to the surface of Fichina, transporting the wounded off world to the waiting, now under repair, _Safe Haven_. Hearing the anguished screams of injury only added onto the thoughts of pain he was already sensing. After finishing his assignments, he would still hear thoughts from other crew members. The only time there was silence when he was sleeping or having sex with his lovers. These were the only two escapes for him, with the occasional drink.

Marcus, was in fear of suffering a nervous breakdown. He had wept in private, behind closed doors, away from prying eyes. He knew that Captain Vanessa Whiptail needed her right hand to be strong, he knew he had to be the reliable Wing Commander that could guide the Blue Sky's to safety. Out in the open, he had to be strong, almost empty of emotion, ready to take the necessary means to secure victory.

But even he had his breaking point. And it scared him. He knew and had witnessed the psychological effects the war was having on the minds of its men and women, Marcus did not want to another victim that would have to endure months, even years of therapy, his depression and bouts of madness kept at bay only by a heavy cocktail of drugs. The fear of slipping onto that path terrified him and, since he had kept his gift secret, he was alone.

Marcus stood there, facing his own reflection, saying nothing, just enjoying the calmness of the room he was in, sensing his lover's happy, content minds, feeding off their emotions to aid his own.

'I'm seriously messed up', he thought aloud with cynicalism.

'What makes you say that?' a voice asked him.

Almost jumping with fright, the blue vulpine felt two smooth, strong arms wrap around him, stroking his belly. He turned his face, now facing the reflection of Vanessa Whiptail, who now rested her head on his exposed shoulder.

'I think the war's getting to me Van', he eventually said, his voice barely a whisper.

'How so?' the Sharpclaw asked, kissing his neck.

Marcus remained quiet for moment. And decided to confess.

'I hear their thoughts', he admitted sadly. 'I hear their voices. I hear all of your voices. I'm sorry I didn't tell you'.

He fell quiet, waiting for his CO's response, waiting for the anger, waiting for the fury of her mind being probed, even if it had been involuntary.

Instead of a violent response, he felt Vanessa's hold on him tighten, and she pulled him to her, the hard muscles of his bare back touching the soft, warm flesh of her nude breasts.

'I already knew', she whispered, kissing his neck again. 'We all knew'.

Marcus almost collapsed there with relief, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his chest and shoulders. He was glad that he had finally told someone, and that they all knew, and that they forgave him. Further thoughts ceased as he felt Vanessa's tail slide around the side of his waist and coiled around his hardening manhood, trapping the hard flesh in a prison of warmness and lust.

'Come back to bed Marcus', Van grinned. 'That's an order'.

'Yes ma'am'.

Vanessa led her young lover back to the bed they had been sharing with her twin. The twin that had woken up and was waiting for them.

'What's the matter Van?' Victoria Whiptail asked.

'Marcus just had some trouble sleeping', her twin answered.

'Well we can both help him with that', she responded with a smile.

She grabbed hold of the bed's quilt and threw it to one side, revealing her naked hourglass body to her twin and their shared lover. In one fluid movement, her tail whip forward and wrapped itself tightly around the male vulpine's waist, pulling him roughly onto the bed, straight into Vicky's waiting outstretched arms and legs. As his head fell onto the soft marshmallow flesh of her boobs, her limbs clamped around him like a vice, holding him in place as Van crawled towards the embrace slowly and seductively.

For the rest of the night, the only voices Marcus heard in his head were the cries of passion and screams of ecstasy of the two women, their affection's washing away all of his fears and problems in a wave of fun, passion and lust. After that night, Marcus McCloud felt like he could take on the whole Spice Syndicate himself.

 **New chapter guy's and gals. With Marcus being a telepath it was only natural that he would hear the thoughts of the pain and suffering of the people living and dying around him. This chapter addresses that.**

 **I'll be following this chapter up soon with a long one. Until then, enjoy, review and see you soon :)**


	8. Dead In Space

**Dead In Space**

 **Disclaimer: Early warning, I own nothing apart from my own plots and characters.**

Marcus adjusted the torch connected to the back of his right shoulder, focusing the light down the dark corridor he and his group were walking down. _It's quiet_ he thought to himself, gripping his rifle tighter and remembering how he and the other Blue Sky's, Captain Vanessa included, had gotten into this mess. _Too quiet_.

 _An hour before_

The huge freighter had entered the space of Fichina over an hour ago, just as the Blue Sky's had returned to the _Defender_ from their latest assignment from the surface of the ice world below. As the platoon of young pilots had disembarked from their fighters and bombers, they had been greeted by the two Captain Whiptail's, Chief Ensign Smith and Colonel Sawyer.

'Ladies and gentleman', Captain Victoria Whiptail had addressed them. 'The heavy freighter _Wayland_ has drifted into our space. We have received no responses to any of our efforts to communicate with them. We need you guys to go over there, board her and find out what's going on'.

This had earned looks of confusion from all members of the Blue Sky's, their Wing Commander included. After looking at the others, the blue vulpine looked back at the assembled officers before them.

'Excuse me, ma'am', he returned politely. 'With all due respect, don't you mean take a couple of drop ship's with Marines to the ship and fighters to provide back up?'

The officers were silent for a moment. Never a good sign.

'Usually that would be the case Commander McCloud', Colonel Sawyer finally spoke up. 'But my Marines are stretched thin as it is. Most of our forces are still on the surface, shoring up the Army until reinforcements arrive. What forces we do have left on the ships are far below the regulated garrison strength on ships'.

Marcus had sensed no deceit from the middle-aged Sharpclaw, he knew that in a fight the good Colonel would always be the first to draw a weapon and risk his life for the sake of his men and women, a tactic that had a habit of getting him in trouble all of the time with his superiors. Sending others in his or his Marine's stead was the last thing the proud man would have wanted.

That ended the debate. Looks like the Blue Sky's were going.

'Is there anything to report?' Marcus asked, ending the silent awkwardness.

'Only that the ship went missing over a month ago', Chief Ensign Smith stepped in, killing the tension with efficiency. 'Scans reveal that the hull of the ship received extensive damage and that her shields and many of her other systems are offline'.

'Life support and gravity systems too?' Marcus replied with a cocked eyebrow. 'Any signs of life through your scans?'

'There's power to those systems', Natalia Smith smiled back, glad of the man's intuition. 'But scans are not able to pick life due to interference on the ship itself'.

'That's never a good sign. Could be the Power Core leaking', the blue vulpine mumbled loudly, before back to his fellow officers. 'Right we'll gear up then, take a drop ship and some of us in fighters for back up'.

'Thank you Commander McCloud', Captain Vanessa Whiptail nodded. 'I'll be accompanying you on this mission'.

The other present officers smiled sadly. This had been the best solution to a mysterious circumstance.

And so it was decided, rather then having a nice, hot shower and a hard earned rest after six hours of flying straight, the entire grumbling Blue Sky's platoon matched to their lockers, striped out of their flight uniforms (except the ones piloting the drop ship and fighters) and donned their armour and combat attire, then matched off to the Armoury to receive their firearms and other field equipment. Within fifteen minutes, the twenty pilots and their CO looked more like a platoon of Marines then their usual occupation.

Dressed in green jackets and pants, they wore strong, black boots and grey gloves. On their backs were high powered torches, peering over their left or right shoulder. Completing their attire was dark green and black metal armour covering their chests, backs, shoulders, wrists, shins and knees, finished by a helmet with a strapped on torch, personal communicator and microphone. All state of the art. Ready to go.

 _In space, alongside the Wayland_

The HX-7 Beluga drop ship looked tiny against the hulking form of the ship it had approached, the high powered search lights of the ship easily spotting the cruel, long scars melted into it's metal form. Nearby, five Z26 Drakes also hovered, their lights too taking in the damage of the freighter's side.

The flight to the dead ship had been a quick, but uneventful trip. In Vanessa's and Marcus's books that was for the best. It was bad enough them doing assignments that the Marines were supposed to be doing on top of their own already heavy workload, let alone things going wrong too early into the mission.

'Captain Whiptail', stated the pilot Katerina Messner as she flipped controls. 'We're remote opening the Cargo Bay's door's. Brace yourselves'.

Back in the main compartment, the fourteen members going onto the ship made last minute preparations.

'Okay Kat', Captain Whiptail shouted back. 'Take us in love'.

'Will do ma'am', she smiled before looking to her co-pilot. 'Keep her steady Alf'.

'Will do Kat', Alfred Bradshaw nodded back. 'This here's a breeze to Fichina's weather'.

After a moment or so, the huge outer doors of the Cargo Bay opened slowly but surely, and the drop ship entered the gaping maw.

'Fighters', Vanessa spoke up. 'We'll be shutting the outer doors and entering the Cargo Bay. Keep a sharp eye out of there and keep your comms open. Alert us if anything comes up on your scanners or visuals. Understood?'

The five pilots replied their understanding and remained on alert, patrolling around the drifting anomaly.

As the outer doors shut, a moment passed before the inner ones opened.

'Doors are working fine', Bradshaw commented. 'So there's power in this area at least'.

'Gravity and life support are good', Messner confirmed. 'Okay, Alf, lets bring her down nice and steady'.

Without any problems, the pair landed the Beluga with ease.

'Captain Vanessa, we've landed, get ready to disembark'.

'Okay Messner', Vanessa replied, turning to the rest of the ships occupants. 'Alright everyone, let's get out and secure the surrounding area'.

The ramp lowered and the Blue Sky's charged forth, taking defensive positions amongst the crates and heavy equipment that littered the vast room. The Cargo Bay itself was dimly lit, meaning the room was on emergency power.

'Lights on', Marcus barked. 'Secure the area and watch where you're stepping'.

As one member took a position, they would signal another forward, covering their comrade's advance. After a few minutes of sweeping the room, the area was confirmed secure and they were all called in by their CO.

'Alright ladies and gentlemen', Vanessa said to the gathered group. 'The power is down in most areas of the ship and so we have no idea of the situation of the ship or for that matter what has happened on this ship for the past month since it went missing'.

Her statement was met by thirteen silent faces.

'We're splitting into two teams. Marcus will be leading one team, I'll be leading the other. Glor, Scott, Jen, Sasha, Carol and Tom will be going with Marcus. They'll be going down to the Power Core, to return full power to the ship. The rest will be coming with me, we're off to the Bridge, to see if we can get head or tail of what's been going on for the last month on this ship. Kat and Alf will be staying here in case we need a quick evac'.

As she let her words sink in, she knew her platoon were on edge. _Not that I fucking blame them_ , the Sharpclaw officer thought to herself. She liked this assignment as much as they did. So she decided to calm their nerves.

'I know that this is not what you signed up for, but the fleet needs to find out what has been going on onboard the _Wayland_ and we're the only group of pilots available that has the skill to pull this off. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can leave and relax. Keep your comms open and report back if you see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary. Understood?'

Quiet "yes ma'am" and slow nods greeted her this time, and that was better then nothing.

'Okay good to hear', she nodded as she turned to Marcus. 'Commander McCloud, off you go and good luck'.

Both squads made their way to the elevators. Both squad commanders pressed the buttons to summon the lifts, but all they got was a dull click, no power. And there was nothing any of them could do about. They were all going to be taking the long route.

'No power to the elevators', grumbled Hudson. 'Look's like we're walking'.

Squad Alpha, consisting of Vanessa Whiptail as team leader, Dwayne Hicks as second-in-command, Will Hudson as the tech and computer specialist, Mark Drake was the heavy weapons, Ross Wade as the medic, Sophia Tweed as recon and Cecilia Ashford as the markswoman, made their way up the stairs, towards the upper levels, to find the Bridge.

'Look's like that our case too', Gorman thought aloud.

Squad Bravo, consisting of Marcus McCloud as team leader, Gloria Powalski as second-in-command, Scott Gorman as the tech and computer specialist, Jenette Vasquez was the heavy weapons, Sasha O'Neill as the medic, and the twins Carol and Tomas Winter as recon and marksmen respectively, made their way down the dark corridors towards where the Power Core maybe located.

Kat and Alf were staying with the dropship, whilst Julie, Karl, Bruce, Greg and Karin Sinclair would keep patrolling around the _Wayland_.

And so, both squads of pilot turned Marines went their separate ways, torches alight and weapons a-ready.

 _Squad Bravo_

They walked in single file down the narrow service shafts to their destination, Marcus leading, followed closely by Vasquez with her smartgun ready, Gorman just behind her with a motion tracker in one hand and a handgun in the other, Sasha behind him fiddling with her medkit, Carol nearby with her handgun ready and finally Gloria and Tomas bringing up the rear.

They had been traipsing down the narrow service shafts for the best of fifteen minutes, and so far they had encountered no sign of life. The cramped walking space was hot and sticky, it would hardly have been the best place to get attacked, if there was anything to fight with on this derelict.

'Maybe the ship got attacked by the Syndicate', O'Neill finally spoke, breaking the sound of silence.

'Perhaps Sash', Gorman replied. 'But there's little sign of there ever being a fight on the ship. Where's all the metal burned and scarred by laser fire, where's the blood stains, signs of looting. More importantly, where are the bodies?'

'Scott's right Sashy', Vasquez added. 'The Syndicates are hardly surgical fighters. They would have caused more of a mess then a few laser fires on the side of a ship'.

'It's more like the crew disappeared into thin air', Carol said.

'Yeah, but the _Wayland_ was a refugee ship from Zoness', brought up Gloria. 'It was carrying over four thousand civilian passengers, plus a couple of hundred crew'.

'You'd think we'd at least find one or two members out of a group that big', Tomas pondered, keeping a sharp eye on their rear. 'If not, a substantial group even'.

'Either way', Marcus finally spoke. 'Over four thousand people hardly disappear without a trace. Captain, have you guys found anything yet?'

 _ **'Nothing yet Marcus',**_ Vanessa replied over the comm. _**'Or at least anything that makes sense. How's your progress?'**_

'We're almost at our destination, if the ship's schematics are accurate. Once we get down there, we'll report the situation and try to get the power back on'.

 _ **'That's good to hear. We'll comm if anything comes up. Stay alert and be careful'.**_

Finally Squad Bravo finally cleared the service shafts into a wider corridor.

'We will Captain', Marcus replied. 'We'll make sure. . . . .'

The blue vulpine's trailed off as his light caught the glimpse of something on the wall to their side. O'Neill and the female Winter screamed with panic, Gloria and the male Winter looked on in disgust. Gorman and Vasquez gripped their weapons. Marcus remained quiet.

 _ **'Marcus what is it?'**_ Vanessa said. _**'What have you found?'**_

The seven members of Bravo shone their lights on the wall, taking in what they saw.

'I'm not sure Captain', Marcus finally replied.

Plastered on the wall was writing in large, bold words. It said.

 **DIE, DIE, IT'S TOO LATE, THE SPICED ONES ARE COMING, DIE, DIE, DIE**

It was written in blood.

'I'm really not sure'.

 _Squad Alpha_

'Are you sure it says that Marcus', Captain Vanessa Whiptail replied over her comm.

Her squad had made a slow, uneventful trip down the corridors that led them to the Bridge. Now, they were standing outside the imposing doors that stood between them and their destination, without the main power on, the doors had no power and they could go no further. A deadend.

 _ **'Yeah we're all reading it',**_ Commander McCloud responded. _**'Do you want us to move on?'**_

Vanessa was quiet for a moment. Things had taken a nasty turn. A so would be deserted ship, and now warnings written in blood about some menace that might be on the ship with them. But there was no turning back now.

'Commander McCloud, you and your team are to proceed, but move with caution and report to me immediately if anything seems wrong. I don't want us being taken by surprise on this ship. Do I make myself clear?'

 _ **'Understood ma'am, we'll keep you informed. Moving out'.**_

Pursing her lips for a moment, she decided to comm on the other groups of the split platoon.

'Messner, Philips', she announced. 'Anything to report. Everything okay?'

 _ **'It's all quiet in the Cargo Bay, Captain. Al's armed and keeping an eye out for us'.**_

 _ **'Everything's calm out here in space ma'am. Anything to report back to the fleet?'**_

'Please report to the _Defender_ what we have uncovered and what Marcus's group just discovered. Also keep your comms open and make sure to be vigilant. Something's not right here. I can feel it'.

 _ **'Yes ma'am'.**_

 _ **'Sure thing Captain'.**_

'I just hope I'm wrong', she thought quietly to herself.

 _Bravo's position_

After their gruesome discovery, Marcus's squad had moved on further down the wide corridor. Now free from the confining space of the service shafts they been travelling down, they could now spread out. Whilst none of them said anything, it was clear that each of them had been shaken by the ordeal, and now each member was trying to think of something else to forget about that 'incident'.

Without any further incidents, Marcus and his squad finally reached their destination. It stood like a monolith, but had seen better days. The room that housed the Power Core itself was enormous, littered with computer consoles and huge pipes of wires that fed power to the other parts of the ship.

'Everyone take defensive positions and stay alert', Marcus warned, before turning to the other male fox in their group. 'Scott, bring the power back on please'.

'Sure thing Marcus', Gorman nodded, moving to one of the consoles and setting to work.

'Jen, keep him covered', Marcus gestured to the vixen.

The male fox pulled out his computer slicer and other override equipment from his backpack, plugged in and set about his task. The vixen nodded and leant back against a nearby console where the vulpine was at work, planting her supple rear on the metal. For a moment, Gorman stopped his labours and looked at the woman sat practically over him, his eyes trailing up and down her sexy, athletic form, stopping at her butt. After a moment or so, Vasquez looked down at the young man eyeing her up.

'Like what you see Scott?' she asked with a smirk, leaning back and giving him a pose.

Gorman blushed and looked away instantly, concentrating on restoring power, silent for a moment.

'Hard not to', he declared. 'I've got a gorgeous vixen near me, it's hard not to notice or like what I see'.

From their positions, the other members of Bravo smiled and smirked. It was more then obvious that Scott Gorman had a crush on Jenette Vasquez. And maybe, just maybe she felt the same way. They all knew the 'secret' glances both of them threw at the other when they thought no one was looking.

'Flatterer', Vasquez mischievously grinned. 'Maybe you'll get to see more when we get back to the _Defender_ '.

As she licked her lips, Gorman stuttered and looked back to his work. As if her words were motivation, the console he had been working on flashed green. A second later, lights began to flash on the side of the generators and the Power Core hummed into life. The lights of the room turned from auxiliary to main power within a second, bright white light quickly replacing the dim, orange glow that had barely lit the room and the rest of the ship.

'Well done Scott', Marcus congratulated. 'Looks like we're in business'.

'Thanks Marcus', Gorman nodded. 'But it looks like places of the ship are still with little light. Must be faults in the system in those areas'.

 _ **'Bravo team, this is Captain Van Whiptail',**_ the Captain chirped over the comm. _**'The lights have just come on and the doors to the Bridge have power. I'm assuming you've restored the main power?'**_

Vasquez smiled at Gorman, who smiled back immediately.

'Copy that Captain, McCloud here', Marcus replied. 'Power has been restored, but there are still places without main power'.

 _ **'With the state the ship was in, I'm not surprised. But Alpha team now have access to the Bridge though'.**_

'Well, the main thing is we've restored power to most of the ship', Marcus stated. 'That's something at least, Captain'.

 _ **'That I agree with, Commander McCloud. With the Bridge now accessed, we'll be able to restore all of the systems, and find out what happened here. Hudson here is going to access the consoles on the Bridge and go about resetting the systems on the ship. I'm going to access the flight recorder and see if anything can be found in the Captain's or officer's effects so we can finally find out what went on here. Hold your position and keep a sharp eye out for anything. Alpha leader out'.**_

'I hear you, Bravo leader out'.

Still in their positions amongst the generators and computers, the members of Bravo stayed put. And so now rather then returning to the _Defender_ and having a more then hard earned rest back on the light fighter carrier, the entire platoon was wasting what little energy they had left exploring and guarding a derelict ship, which, for all they knew, may have been occupied by something not pleasant and certainly not friendly.

Gorman's motion tracker beeped loudly all of a sudden, and everyone was pulled back into reality, remaining tense for a moment, weapons ready.

'Scott?' Marcus asked slowly.

'Yeah, that was movement alright Marcus', Gorman confirmed as he looked around. 'None of us'.

'Captain', Marcus spoke over the comm. 'Scott just detected movement down here. Might be a survivor. Or an enemy'.

 _ **'I hear you loud and clear Marcus',**_ replied Vanessa. _**'Be careful. Shoot only when you've confirmed it's hostile'.**_

'Copy that Captain. We're moving out'.

Signalling his team, they slowly, but surely advanced down the corridor, the noise on Gorman's motion tracker getting louder and more frequent as they walked down the corridor, closing in on their company.

'We're getting close Marcus', Gorman barely whispered. 'We're practically on top of it'.

They were all tense, none of them fully prepared for what was to happen next.

Suddenly, something scurried passed them, bolting for some large pipes sticking out of the wall. Vasquez opened fire. As she did, Marcus brought the muzzle of his own weapon into the side of hers, driving the smartgun down, sending rounds bouncing harmlessly off the corridor floor.

'MARCUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?' Vasquez snapped at the male vulpine.

Holding his hand up for silence, Marcus walked slowly over to the pipes, got down on all fours and crawled forward, shining his light under the pipes, peering under.

'Carol', he said calmly and quietly. 'Come here please'.

Not arguing, the cat girl walked passed the others and over to where the blue vulpine was lying, and lay down on her own front and saw, with amazement, what he saw.

Peering back at them, hiding under the pipes with her back scrunched up tightly against the wall was a little feline girl, probably not even eight years old. Her face was caked with dirt and dried oil, and her hair was a tangled mess, her clothes soiled rags. But the most defining feature of her was her eyes. Not twinkling with youthful energy, but a wild, feral look, almost insane. She seemed to be more afraid of the light that being shone at her now, then the two adults looking at her.

'Hey sweetie', Carol Winter whispered with comfort.

She crawled forward, holding out a hand. As she came close, the little girl crawled away fast, and Marcus shot his own hand forward, grabbing her arm. He held her firmly for a moment, before he let go with a bark of pain.

'Careful, she bites', he warned.

The little girl bolted out from underneath the pipes and ran down the corridor with speed.

'AFTER HER!' Carol yelped, speeding after her.

'CAROL WAIT!' shouted Tomas, abandoning his position and running after his twin.

'DON'T RUN OFF!' roared Marcus. 'WE HAVE TO STICK TOGETHER!'

With no other choice, the other five members ran after the Winter twins, the corridor echoing with the sounds of their pounding feet and the rattling of their weapons.

 _ **'Bravo, this is Alpha. We just heard shots over the comm. What's going on down there?'**_

'Alpha, this is Bravo', Marcus replied. 'We've just encountered a survivor. We didn't hit her, but she's bolted. We're pursuing now'.

 _ **'DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!'**_ Vanessa yelled down the comm, causing the squad to wince. _**'She may know what happened on the ship or to it's people'.**_

'Copy Alpha. Bravo pursuing'.

The little girl has disappeared down a hole in the floor. The torches of Bravo team flashed through the metal mesh of the flooring, tracking her movement. Eventually, Carol Winter, lost her patience, pushed Scott Gorman to one side, and ripped up one of the metal sections. Diving under the floor herself, she crawled after the fleeing girl. The pursued scrambled into a tight air duct and the feline pilot/Marine only managed to squeeze in herself. Following the frantic girl, they both fell into a small opening, and the recon member of Bravo was greeted by a sight she could not believe.

They were not the only ones there. All hunched together in a protective crèche were three other youngsters, none older then the one Carol had been following at first. But like the first girl, all were covered in muck and were sporting terrified wide eyed looks, scared of the intruder, all of them in need of a good feed. Littering the small space was empty cans of tinned food and packets of dried food. A couple of toys lay in one corner, and blankets lay scattered on the floor. But the thing that caught Carol Winter's attention the most were the pictures. Pictures of clean, healthy children, happy with their parents and siblings. Their families. Families that were missing and that have left these small innocents to fend for themselves on a cold, dark, lonely ship, with little chance and hope of comfort and escape, for reasons unknown. The feeling and sight of this made Carol wince in disgust and pity as she fought down the bile building up in the back of her throat.

Suddenly, the girl she had originally been following came at her, swinging a wooden broom pole at her head. With expert agility from combat practice, the recon member of Bravo easily dodged and knocked the weapon out of the girl's hands. Now disarmed, she ran to one of the walls, and tried to wrestle the metal mesh covering off another duct opening. Leaping forward, Carol grabbed the girl, and panicking the other children scurried out of the hole the pair had entered only a moment ago. Screams of shock and shouts of surprise were heard as they met the other members of Bravo team above them, followed by sounds of futile resistance as the pilots/Marine's grabbed the kids out from under the flooring and tried their best to calm them down.

Carol struggled greatly as she tried to restrain the frantic girl in a bear hug as she struggled and squirmed with the desperate energy and strength alien to a young child. She began screaming and trying to get away, terrified of the adult trying to help her. After another minute or so, the girl's strength finally gave out and she fell limp, as if resigned to some awful, impending doom.

'It's okay', Carol finally whispered, stroking the child's messy hair. 'It's okay. . .you're safe now'.

She felt the girl in her hug begin to tremble as she heard and felt the little cat girl weep. Carol lay sat there for a moment, rocking the child back and forth in a tight hug, both silent as she comforted the innocent youth.

'CAROL!' Marcus's voice boomed down the ducts, ruining the tender moment. 'Are you alright down there?'

Steadily, keeping an arm around the girl, Carol made her way out of the children's nest.

'I'm alright, I'm coming out', she replied, holding the girl close. 'We're coming out'.

Elsewhere, somewhere, in the deepest bowels of the ship, Vasquez's shots were heard echoing down the dark, unlit halls and corridor where the main power had not reached. And within there an entire section of the floor and wall moved. Something sinister had been awakened.

 **New chapter gals and guys. Hope you enjoy.**

 **I'd thought I'd mention all of the Blue Sky's names, to introduce them all in a way. Next chapter will be an action packed one. Another long one, so bear with me please. I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time enjoy and take care.**


	9. The Spiced Ones

**The Spiced Ones**

 **Before you read this chapter, I want you all to know that whilst writing like this '** _ **writing**_ **' will still be the members of the Blue Sky's talking through the comm. However, writing like this '** _like this_ **' will be past events being heard or seen on recordings and so on. Just so you all know.**

 **Now sit back and enjoy the story :) .**

After Bravo Squad had restored the main power on most of the ship, accessing the Bridge had been easy. Hudson had run a by-pass on the door's controls and they had opened with a quick zoom for Alpha Squad.

Revealing the Bridge. The room itself was deserted, but there were signs of recent fevered activity. A hastily formed barricade greeted the pilot turned Marines, and there had been signs of week old fighting. The walls of the room were scarred from laser fire and there had been signs of a struggle. The grill mesh openings of the air ducts and service shafts above the room had ripped off as if something had forced it's way down from the ceiling.

'Look's like this was the last stand', Dwayne Hicks stated quietly.

As he said this, the whole squad remained on full alert, training their weapons across the room, as if daring someone or something jump out and to attack them from the ceiling or from behind one of the large consoles.

'Spread out and search the area thoroughly for anything that can tell us what happened here', Captain Vanessa Whiptail ordered. 'Will, access the ship's network and security recordings. Mark, Cecilia, cover the doors'.

With their orders given, Alpha team spread out, with Drake and Ashford training their weapons down the corridor, Hudson accessed the main terminal and began to bring the ships' systems back on line, and Vanessa along with Hicks, Tweed and Wade began searching the other rooms connected to the Bridge, some opening easily, others having to be opened with the aid of their welders.

 _On a corridor away from the Power Core_

After the discovery of the little survivors, the mood of the members of Bravo was a quiet and sober one, and rightfully they were on edge. Marcus was leading the way, his rifle armed and ready, Vasquez was walking alongside him, training her smartgun left and right as the squad made their way down the corridor. The children that had been found were kept close in the centre, with Sasha holding the smallest girl close to her chest, Carol was holding the hand of the girl she had caught and comforted, and finally, Tomas was carrying the last two with ease, the boy on his back and a little girl nestled protectively in one of his muscular arm, his other with his sniper rifle ready to shoot. Last of all, behind the sweet and tender crowd and the vigilant vanguard, Gloria and Gorman were covering the rear, the pair every now and then casting furtive glances down the dark passage behind them.

As with the mood, the journey of Bravo Squad and their new companions was almost silent, the only sounds was the sound of their boots and the occasion word of comfort to the young survivors.

 _Back on the Bridge, Captain's quarters_

It had taken some time rustling through the private logs and papers of the _Wayland's_ Captain, but Vanessa had finally found something of use. The ship's flight recorder had been damaged and what data she had been able to extract from the piece of junk had failed to produce any useful clues to what had happened to the ship and it's people. Now she was reading the Captain's personal journal, and it was revealing far worst then what she had been dreading the longer she read.

 _ **October 23rd**_

 _We managed to evacuate the space above Zoness with little trouble, carrying refugees from the three engineering colonies, Daxus Stay, Lazarus Bay and Clean Point. The number of refugees consists of over 900 families, numbering over four thousand civilians, as well as the three hundred crew members, including my officers and myself. Our fuel supply is adequate and we have enough dry rations to feed us for two months. We encountered fighters from the Spice Syndicate, but their laser fire was unable to pass our shields. After ten more minutes of futile attacks, the fighters gave up and return to Zoness and we continued our journey._

 _ **October 26th**_

 _It had been four days since we left Zoness, and apart from some grumblings from the passengers, everything is in order and running smoothly._

 _ **October 29th**_

 _Progress has been slow since our encounter with a Syndicate destroyer two days ago. Despite the hull and the majority of the shields holding, the attackers were able to damage our engines and our communication array has been destroyed beyond repair. During the attack, a strange looking torpedo pierced the side of the hull. Instead of exploding, it released a strange red gas, those that inhaled it have showed no signs of harm. We have to reach Alliance space soon._

 _ **October 31st**_

 _There's an epidemic on the ship. The passengers and crew who inhaled that red gas from two days ago went crazy within hours and began attacking others with no explanation or without prejudice to age or gender whatsoever. Those that were not killed by the attacks showed early symptoms of their assailants before they 'turned'. We have quarantined the infected, but others escaped into the service shafts and with some many people on board we cannot put into effect an efficient lock down._

 _ **November 3rd**_

 _I've only managed to get to writing this down. It has been three days since my last log, and so much has happened. Over twelve hundred of the passengers and crew are missing or presumed dead or worst. We have few weapons and we are still unable to contact outside help, due to the high level of hostiles in the lower levels of the ship, we have not been able to fix the engines and have resorted to moving at less then quarter speed towards Fichina. I only hope we can reach there in time and contact the Marines there._

 _I agreed with the ship's doctor that we need to run tests on the people who have not 'turned' yet. But he asked for a live sample to compare the differences and similarities in hope of finding an antidote or even a vaccine. But finding and capturing a live sample is tricky and dangerous, our past attempts have resulted in huge loss of life and even more people becoming infected._

 _I'm in danger of losing control of the situation, but what more can I do? I need to keep the situation under control and as many people alive as long as possible. That's all I can do. Right?_

 _ **November 9th**_

 _It's over, it happened so fast. The main power went and the security systems have failed, releasing the quarantined infected. That was four days ago, and there has been nothing but chaos since. Everyone's doomed._

 _With the main power now out, I can't access any of the communications or the camera's. I have no idea what's going on on the ship now. I've managed to gather a few survivors with me and we've barricaded ourselves on the Bridge, but the corridors between here and the other sections of the ship are no longer safe for us to travel._

 _I don't know how many people are left on the ship alive and untainted, with the ship's engines still damaged and the main power out, we're still drifting towards Fichina, nut we're still a month out. I only hope we hold out._

 _ **November 14th**_

 _I'm the last one, they were all snatched by the infected through the vents and service shafts from the floor._

 _I've locked myself in my quarters. I can hear scratching and feral screams outside my door. I know it's only a matter of time before they come for me. I know that much. When they come, I have my revolver and I know that I'll save the last bullet for myself._

 _Forgive me Ellie. I love you and Alex._

Vanessa finished reading the book and looked down at the broken, rotting form of John Powell, the captain of the _Wayland_ , his gun still nestled in one decaying hand, a crumpled picture of a woman and a young boy in the other. His eyes were staring lifelessly up at the ceiling, there was a sad expression on his face, and his head and neck were stained from dried blood that had come from the holes underneath his chin and on the crown of his head.

'Poor bastard', she whispered as she reached to shut his eyelids. 'You didn't deserve this'.

She squatted down on her heels, clenching her hands as if in silent prayer and took long, deep breaths, to try to collect herself. Finally, after wiping moisture from her eyes, she stood up and tucked the journal into the deceased's coat pocket.

'Wade', she snapped back into the main room. 'Bring a body bag. We're taking Captain Powell with us'.

Back in the main part of the Bridge, Tweed had come out of the officer's private quarters with nothing helpful to the situation, even after spending over twenty minutes of going through their personal effects and records. With nothing else to do, she returned to see if anything could done.

'Sof, come check this out', chirped Hudson.

'What've you found Will?' she asked as she trotted over to the console he was at.

'Recordings from a Doctor James Stevens, the _Wayland's_ Science Officer. Seems he kept very well detailed videos on his research on certain members of the passengers and crew. About to play them now'.

'CAP! COME OVER HERE PLEASE!' Tweed shouted.

'What is it?', Captain Whiptail announced her presence.

'Extra content from Doctor Frankenstein's lab', Hudson announced as he played the first video. 'Grab some popcorn ladies'.

The paused image on the console played, revealing a room that resembled a combination a lab and a surgery theatre. On the table lay a deceased person and hovering over the body was a middle aged man donning a white lab coat and half moon spectacles. As the video began to play he faced the camera.

 _ **'Recording 7, this is Dr Stevens presiding over the analysis of dead specimen 14, a young man from Engineering. Age 23 years, medium height. Through analysis of the specimen's blood, we have found traces of the chemicals that were found in the sample of the gas that was released in the lower levels during the attack four days ago'.**_

 _ **'When subjected to the chemicals of this gas, the subject at first seems to gradually lose control of their body and conscience, going into a temporary coma. After between a few hours and a day, depending on the health and size of the subject, they regain conscience of a sort, encountering violent mood swings and erratic behaviour, including biting and scratching nearby uninfected. They also show signs of cannibalism, although further research is needed and I require a live specimen to review their behaviour'.**_

'Breath in the gas, we go crazy like these guys', Hudson murmured as the tape finished.

'Sound's very professional doesn't he?' Tweed muttered with disgust.

'Play the next one Will', Vanessa ordered.

Hudson obliged. The next video opened up to show Dr Stevens and a berserk, raging man strapped to the table. There were several lab assistants nearby helping with the experiment and the restrained man was snarling and snapping at any who came near him.

 _ **'Recording 15, Dr Stevens presiding over live specimen 8. Attempts to communicate with those infected have been up to now unsuccessful, capturing this specimen alone cost the lives of 7 good people. They have been moved into Containment with those other poor unfortunate souls'.**_

 _ **'A breakthrough in my research is that whilst those infected show no signs of reasoning and tendencies to cannibalism, they show an instinct that is dominant in pack or a hive mind. Further study, however, will be needed in order to verify. . . . .'**_

 _ **'DOCTOR, HE'S BREAKING FREE!'**_ _one of the assistant's screamed off the camera._

 _ **'RESTRAIN THE SUBJECT! DON'T KILL IT!'**_ _Stevens screamed back._

The screen quickly fizzled into static, but sounds of struggle could be heard, followed by feral roars and then screams of pain, finally a number of gunshots.

'Look's like things got ugly', Hudson murmured sadly. 'Shall I play the final one Cap?'

'Sure, play it Will', Vanessa could barely breath.

The final recording opened up to reveal Dr Stevens, his face was pale and fatigued, his lab coat caked with dried blood. He was taking laboured breaths as he spoke.

 _ **This is Recording 18. . . . . my. . . . .my final recording. My. . . .my research has revealed that. . . . .that the chemicals that were found in the gas and the blood of those infected are able to be transferred to an uninfected body through biting and scratching. Such a epidemic has been unheard of.**_

 _ **To think that the Spice Syndicate have developed such. . . . such a deadly biological weapon, capable of tearing the Cornerian Alliance apart by using none other then it's very own people, is. . . .terrifying to say the least'.**_

 _ **'With the ship's main power now out and many parts of the ship inaccessible, I am unable to contact Captain Powell or anyone else. I've. . . .I've have been infected myself. . . . . and I don't have much time left. If anyone finds these recordings. . . .it'll be too late for me or for anyone else aboard the Wayland. All I ask. . . . is that you take the recordings of these videos and my research and deliver them to the right people. People who will be able to find a cure for this monstrosity, before. . . . .before thousands, maybe millions of lives are subjected to this. . . . . cruel fate'.**_

 _ **'This. . . . .this is Doctor James Stevens, Science Officer of the Wayland, signing off'.**_

The screen faded into static and went blank, leaving the entire Alpha team audience ho had gathered in a deathly silence, and for a moment afterwards, no one knew what to do or what to say.

'Wade. . .has the Captain been taken care of?' Vanessa finally said.

'Yes ma'am, he has'. the medic replied. 'His. . . .his picture and diary are with him too'.

'Good. . .good', she said, standing and facing Hudson. 'Will, transfer all of Dr Stevens's recordings and research onto an external memory please'.

'Sure', Hudson nodded.

'Captain', stated Tweed, who had moved to another console. 'Something's going on with the security cameras in the lower levels'.

'What is it?' Vanessa rushed over to the younger woman.

'There's power on these levels, but the camera's keep going offline one by one'.

'Faulty electrics?'

'Could be our bad guys taking out the camera's', Hudson piped up.

Suddenly all three gasped as they saw something on the monitor that looked barely like a person scurry down the corridor. Another followed the phantom, then another, then another, until finally an entire swarm was bursting forth, all sporting wild eyes and making hungry, blood curdling shrieks. One suddenly noticed the spying camera. It hissed and struck the object. Back on the Bridge, the monitor went to static, leaving the audience once again in shocked silence.

'Will', Vanessa eventually spoke. 'Where was that camera?'

Hudson frantically typed on a nearby keyboard, drawing up the location onto another monitor.

'Section B, corridor 4, on the lower levels', he answered.

The young toad fell quiet all of a sudden, as did the rest of Alpha team.

'Near. . . . . near the Power Core'.

 _ **'Captain, this is Bravo Leader',**_ Marcus suddenly came through the comm. _**'We've found four kids down here. No other survivors'.**_

Vanessa Whiptail could not opened the comm any quicker.

'Marcus, have your squad make your way to our location double time, and keep your weapons armed and ready'.

 _ **'We're on our way, Captain. What's going on?'**_

'You've got company coming your way and it's not friendly.

 _ **'Captain, we're getting multiple contacts on our motion trackers',**_ Gorman spoke up.

'GET UP TO THE BRIDGE NOW! GET OUTTA THERE!'

 _On another corridor_

The long forbidding corridor had been eerie and quiet only a few minutes ago. Now, however, it was full of sounds caused by the scurrying of bare feet and screams of the insane and possessed. These sounds were replied by shouts of battle and the fast, hard stomping of boots on floor, followed constantly by the bellowing and illumination of weapons fire.

'Keep going', Marcus roared over the noise. 'Carol, Sash, Tom, keep the kids close and keep moving'.

'Right', all three responded.

'Gloria, Scott, take the lead, keep our way forward clear'.

The blue vulpine turned to face back down the corridor, laser rifle spitting out fire alongside Vasquez's roaring smartgun. He had sensed them long before the others had heard or seen them. He had sensed the anguished suffering of these pained minds, their conscious still intact, but with no control over their bodies or their actions. From what Marcus felt through his gift was their begging, their pleading for mercy, to end it all.

And they still kept coming. People who were no longer people, their bodies destroyed and mutated almost beyond recognition. Their limbs were deformed and twisted in unnatural ways, blood was pouring from their eyes and ears whilst foam flowed out their mouths their bared teeth as they brandished their claw like nails. They screeched and growled feral noises, even their eyes showed no display of remorse or sadness. And they kept coming, their minds still there, powerless to stop their bodies from charging forth, eager and hungry to rip at warm, living flesh.

'Aim for their heads, Jen', he roared over the noise as he took another down with a shot to its forehead.

Each time one was brought down by laser fire, it's companions would dive onto it's dying form, tearing away at the festered, rotting flesh, as others leapt over them, eager to get their claws on fresher prey. Only Marcus alone could feel the tortured souls trapped in these bloodthirsty vessels. The others, especially the kids, didn't need to know that their assailants were innocents trapped in their bloodthirsty forms. Here, he had to be the leader, and had to keep this cruel, sickening truth secret for the good of the squad members and their young charges, at least until after they were all safe from this enemy anyway.

And so Bravo Team were conducting a fast moving, fighting retreat. About halfway through this move, to speed up the pace, Sasha, Carol and Tomas had hoisted the kids up onto their backs, keeping them close whilst at the same time freeing up their arms to use their weapons efficiently. This helped to keep the hungry, screaming tide at bay at their guns joined the fray.

'The Bridge is a couple of minutes away', Gloria shouted over the gunshots. 'Everyone keep moving'.

'They seem to hate bright light', Tomas as he chucked a small cylinder. 'FLASH GRENADE!'

There was a deafening bang, followed by a bright light, then a chorus of panicked screeching as the enemy did a momentary retreat. This gave the group a brief respite before the effect of the grenade faded and the enemy once again found their courage.

The strategy of throwing flash grenades and then shooting as the enemy retreated continued until the squad reached a crossroads in the ship's passageway's. As they came here, further screeching could be heard from the other corridors.

'We're going outflanked if we stay here', Marcus observed their predicament. 'Move double time'.

Whether by covering their retreat or getting carried away with battle lust, Vasquez had lingered behind the group, her gun still blazing fire down the corridor they had just come from. Concentrating on the task at hand, the vixen failed to see a stray attacker sneak up on her flank too late. As it crashed into her with full brute force, it's closeness meant the bulky weapon she was carrying was useless and all she could do was use her gloved hands and her desperate strength to keep crawling claws and snapping jaws at bay from tearing out her throat.

Then, as it's teeth came close to the flesh of her neck, several bangs were heard, then the assailant spasmed and collapsed onto the floor, Vasquez followed it, drenched in sweat and panting deep breathes, finding herself staring at the smoking laser pistol of Scott Gorman. As she had collapsed, the male vulpine ran quickly to her and hoisted her and the smartgun up, half carrying her, half dragging her, his hand never letting go of hers as the two ran over to the rest of their retreating group

'Everything alright?' Marcus barked over the covering fire.

Both nodded their answer as they dashed after their squad leader.

'Right, well, that's good to hear', the blue vulpine nodded back. 'The Bridge is near. We're almost there everyone'.

 _Back on the Bridge_

'Kat, Alf. How's the emergency docking going?' Vanessa spoke through the comm's microphone.

 _ **'Almost complete Captain',**_ Kat Messner garbled back. _ **'Docking clamps on the emergency airlock will be secured in thirty seconds'.**_

Needing a quick evac, and the Cargo Bay now cut off, the Sharpclaw leader had had the two pilots bring the dropship over to the Bridge's emergency airlock. This way it would mean that Bravo squad and their company could reunite with their companions and all of them could escape quickly from one location on the ship.

'Wish it'd be sooner', muttered Hudson, his wary eyes looking down the open entrance.

'Quit your worrying Will', Hicks snapped. 'Marcus and the others will be here soon. So stop pissing yourself'.

'Everyone take defensive position', Vanessa spoke again. 'Hudson. have you downloaded everything we need?'

'Done Cap'.

'Ross, where's the Captain and his personal effects?'

'All packed up and near the emergency entrance', Wade replied in an awkward tone, his gaze peering over at the full bag.

'Sof, Cecilia, Mark, hold your positions and keep a sharp eye out for any hostiles'.

The said trio trained their weapons on the open doors of the Bridge. A bit further down the corridor, sounds and lights of fighting could be heard, getting more frequent and louder as the other half of their platoon came closer to rendezvousing with them, along with their savage hosts hot on their tails. A quiet thud and the room moving slightly interrupted Alpha's team's further thoughts.

 _ **'Docking clamps secured Captain',**_ Alf Bradshaw stated. _**'Opening hatch doors now'.**_

The red lights on the blast door flashed to green and hissed open.

'Ross, Will go now', Vanessa ordered. 'Take the Captain with you'.

The skittish toad ran over where the medic was waiting and the pair picked up the deceased Captain Powell, making their way through the hatch. Back at the main entrance of the Bridge, Cecilia had taken up her sniper rifle and had started taking shots.

'CAPTAIN! I SEE MARCUS AND THE OTHERS!' she shouted between her shots and over the other fire. 'THEY'VE GOT COMPANY!'

As if on cue, Bravo squad and the kids bolted through the open doors, all them from battle fatigue and running all the way from the Power Core up to the Bridge.

'SHUT. . . .THE BLOODY DOORS!' Marcus gasped between breaths.

Hicks leapt forward and hit the doors controls, shutting them instantly.

'WELDERS!' he hissed, pulling his own out.

As he and Drake began welding the doors shut, the metal blast doors gave a violent shudder, causing the children to scream in fright. More sounds were heard on the other side of the doors, as if part of the walls were being ripped off.

'They're trying to get into the vents', Hicks growled. 'Just like they did last time'.

'Cover the ceiling guys', Marcus barked. 'Welds finished Dwayne?'

'Yeah they are, but they won't hold for long'.

'Karin's just contacted me', Gloria spoke up. 'Apparently, the _Defender_ was able to scan the _Wayland_ after we restored the power. We're the only ones on the entire ship that don't have radiation in our bodies'.

'All the others are lost then', the blue vulpine stated sadly.

'That's over four thousand souls', Gorman muttered with disgust.

'Just received a message and new orders from the fleet', Hudson shouted from the dropship. 'We're to get as far away from here as possible. The _Mayato_ is going to destroy the ship'.

'You're serious?' Carol was shocked.

'It's probably for the best', Gloria whispered.

'Put these poor souls out of their misery', Marcus added.

Another loud thud and the sound of scurrying feet brought them all back to reality. The door was not going to hold for long.

'Everyone onto the dropship now', ordered Vanessa. 'There's not much time left'.

The whole group ran for the airlock.

'We're missing one of the girls', Carol spoke up.

'Where is she then?' Tomas hissed at his twin.

'I don't know. She was here a minute ago. She must be hiding on the Bridge'.

'THERE'S NO TIME!' snapped a hysterical Hudson.

Without warning, Carol Winter ran out of the ship's compartment and bolted back onto the Bridge, and began searching under the consoles and other likely hiding places. More bangs and screeching could be heard as clawed hands reached out frantically through gaps on the doors and the ceiling.

'Come out now sweetie', she had found the missing girl.

As Carol pulled the kid out from under the console, the metal of the doors moaned and screamed with protest as they were forced open by berserk strength. The Spiced Ones leapt through the open gap, hissing and speeding towards their found prey.

Anticipating the enemy's action's, Marcus bolted from the dropship and towards the approaching intruders. Leaping between them and the girls, taking a sturdy metal tube from his belt.

And with a quick, strong twist, Marcus extended his Mother's power staff. Taking a fighting stance, the Cornerian/Cernian hybrid began to make short work of his assailants, the quality of his skill up against his enemy's quantity, he became a whirlwind of bright blue destruction. Giving Carol more then enough time and cover to grab the frightened little girl and rush her to the waiting dropship.

'FOR FUCK SAKE MARCUS, CAROL! LEAVE THE STUPID BITCH!' Drake snarled.

WHACK!

Drake found himself floored and knocked out with one punch. What shocked everyone the most was it was Scott Gorman who had thrown that one punch.

'Prat'.

Was all the male vulpine said as he pulled his pistol out and started giving his blue counterpart covering fire. His unmatched skill with a sidearm in the squadron was proven well in felling the enemies that were attacking Marcus's flanks. All down with one shot.

'TIME TO GO MARCUS!' Gorman bellowed between shots.

Taking the hint, Marcus dropped the unfortunate soul he was fighting with a quick strike to the head, and bolted to the airlock.

As he reached the doorway, a tall, bulky Spiced One caught him in a bear hug, and proceeded to try to snap Marcus's head off. Thanks to his mental gifts, he had managed to anticipate the attack, although he could only free one of his hands to grasp his enemy's neck, and with his Mother's staff now collapsed and strapped to his belt, he was unarmed and the rest of his squad could not fire on the struggling pair without the danger of hitting Marcus. The only bright side to this predicament was that the creature's sheer bulk prevented the rest of his pack from passing him and approaching the docked dropship.

'Guy's', Marcus growled as he struggled to hold his 'friend' back. 'Get ready to shut the doors when I fall back'.

A chorus of 'okays' and 'rights' were heard from behind. And Marcus slipped his trapped hand down awkwardly to his holster, drawing his sidearm. Shuffling with difficulty, he twisted the gun upwards, and rapid shot the weapon.

Given the close proximity of his enemy and the constant struggle through the shooting, Marcus had not expected anything to go according to plan, but this had been the last resort, time was running out and he needed to get onto the dropship. As he felt the enemy spasm from the shots, he saw a portion of the male's chest explode, watching as a fountain of blood and pieces of flesh split onto Marcus's armoured form. As it collapsed onto the floor, Marcus heard a sharp hissing noise and the smell of something acidic burning. It was only that he felt sheer white hot pair course through his body and he collapsed backwards into the waiting dropship, his companions swarming, part dragging him onto the ship, part wanting to see why he was in pain.

'What's going on?' he heard Gloria ask.

'Shut the doors', Vanessa ordered. 'Kat, Alf, get us away and back to the _Defender_ '.

'Ross, Sash, get over here', Hicks barked. 'Marcus needs help'.

'Fuck it's melting his armour', Hudson whistled.

'WILL!' snapped Vasquez.

Fighting to keep conscious, the blue vulpine tried to sit up. Instantly he caught sight of his melting armour and his enemy's blood burning through the metal and to his skin. The sight made him nauseous and his head began to spin.

'Marcus, lie down', Tomas said, lying him down on the floor again.

'The blood's like acid', Wade announced, himself shocked. 'Sash, get some bottles of water, we need to dilute the acid and cleanse the wounds'.

'He's practically got a hole burning in his chest. That's only going to do so much', the other medic argued back. 'He needs a real surgery'.

Seeing them all gathered around him and making a fuss was making him tired for some strange reason and he felt the pain gradually lessen as he began to drift off to sleep.

'MARCUS! STAY AWAKE!' Captain Whiptail screamed, trying to keep him awake. 'KEEP HIM CONSCIOUS!'

The other members of the Blue Sky's strived to keep their comrade awake with first aid and any other means possible. But it was too late. As the dropship detached and left the dead _Wayland_ behind, Marcus McCloud himself slipped into a warm, comforting rest, barely hearing the sounds of the ship's roaring and the frantic voices of his platoon.

Death was trying to claim Marcus McCloud.

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the hiatus, it was not intentional, but at the same time, I did not want to rush this chapter, neither did I want to lack detail in an important chapter. So much has happened recently. Been diving in Loch Fyne in Scotland, working and gyming loads, and finally trying the new** _ **Total War - Warhammer**_ **game.**

 **As always, I'll try to update as possible, and until then I hope you enjoy this chapter**


	10. Tears On The Home Fronts

**Tears From The Home Fronts**

 _In a suburb on Corneria_

Krystal folded up another one of her husband's shirts, placing it on top of a neat pile of recently done laundry, a quiet, bored sigh escaped her lips as she looked out of the kitchen window, observing the neighbourhood. It was a pleasant day, and, despite it being autumn, the sun was shining and the sky was blue. The weather, coupled with the golden brown fallen leaves of the trees showed a beautiful scene.

The neighbourhood itself was also full of life. Being noon, the entire community was awake and active. Some were relaxing in the warm sun, some were leaving for work in the city. The other neighbours were running back and forth doing errands, gardening and generally socializing with one another. Everyone was going about their day like it was any other. It all seemed so safe and tranquil.

But the blue vixen knew very well that looks could be deceiving, and her telepathy only made this revelation clearer. She saw the sad look in her neighbour's eyes, the eerie silence on occasion, the awkward silence that happened far too often. And even though no spoke it, everyone knew the reason why the atmosphere in the area was so thick with tension it be cut with a knife.

The war was happening to everyone, no matter how much people tried to deny it, it was happening alright. Almost every family in the community had at least one person who had volunteered or had been conscripted into the Armed Forces. The whole community volunteers and conscripts had been into regiments of it's own, the higher up's wanting to keep a spirit of community for morale's sake. Those who had not joined enlisted into the industries producing war materials and other necessities. Rationing of some items and war taxes had been accepted as noble sacrifices. At first, the enthusiasm for the war effort had been exhilarating, with everyone thinking that the war would be over by Christmas.

But the hope and dream for a swift, glorious victory against the Spice Syndicate disappeared within months. Things were certainly not okay. Even with the censoring of the press, it was clearly obvious that the war was not running smoothly, even the most naive and stupid people were aware of this. Fake smiles on the news and constant war propaganda were not enough quell all members of society and there had been mass demonstrations, even riots in protest against the suddenly unpopular war. The Cornerian Alliance Government responded to this by passing legislation banning anti-war protests, and using the police and Army to suppress the riots. Curfews were imposed on the cities, morale was low and there was a constant vigilance against looting and sabotage against the areas of great wealth and of importance to the war effort.

But the greatest fear of the community was not the danger of enemy attack, what with the Home Fleet in orbit and the fighting situated away from Corneria, but the fear of receiving a night visit from an officer informing one of them of the loss of their loved ones.

That was what scared the blue vixen the most.

Since that early morning that felt so long ago had occurred, Fox and Krystal had done everything in their abilities and power to find Marcus, and in turn, Gloria for the sake of the Powalski's. But their efforts were only met by dead ends at each turn. Protocol 13 had forbidden all parents of conscripted cadets, regardless of their rank in society or their background, from contacting their children, even letters and parcels had been refused and seized, the locations of the intended recipients had been kept secret.

The McCloud's and Powalski's had tried everything within their power and more. They used their past connections to meet with members of the Government and the High Command. They had talked to merchants and smugglers alike. They had called in every last old favour from the past, had hired private investigators, anf had even violated curfew in secret to enter the shadier parts of the urban areas in order to meet leads on any information to be found on the black market. Anything and everything they could think of in hope of finding Gloria and Marcus.

But, despite all of their energetic and frantic efforts, it was all for nothing. The 'reliable' sources of information led to dead ends at each turn, proving to be a waste of time and credits. Old favours failed to deliver, many claiming that their hands were tied or fearing prosecution from the wartime administration. These responses were met by the scowls and shunning of the four parents who, in the past, had gone out of their way, even to the point of risking their own lives, in their time of need. Such faithlessness and lack of honouring past obligations earned more then the voiding of a friendship. The government officials they met refused give up any information on the whereabouts of Marcus and Gloria whatsoever, some feigning ignorance, others stating 'intergalactic security' excuses.

Finally, the four parents had had enough, and decided to take matters into their own hands. It took weeks, but eventually they managed to smuggle arms, fuel, medical supplies and provisions into the _Great Fox_ that they had placed in storage. After moving their Arwings and Wolfens onto the ship, the four parents, along with the Lombardi's, they brought the legendary ship's engines back to life and proceeded to fly and breach the atmosphere.

Almost immediately they were intercepted by ships from the Home Fleet, ordering them to power down the _Fox_ 's engines and to state their intentions. Instead, they stated their intentions first and moved the ship into position to make a jump into hyperspace, ignoring the warnings from the Home Fleet's battleships. Despite their quick acting and their entrenched knowledge of the ship's systems, they were too few in number and too slow in speed. A great tremor through the ship and the warning systems screamed red, signalling significant damage to the ship's engines and hyperdrive. Crippled, the _Great Fox_ was an easy target for the boarding parties that came crashing in soon afterwards. Scores upon scores of Marines stormed the Bridge, training their weapons on the six members. Wanting to find their children, but at the same time not wanting to hurt these soldiers, they put up no resistance.

As the _Great Fox_ was towed to repaired, along with it's new crew of star studded fans now assigned to the legendary ship, the Lombardi's, McCloud's and Powalski's were brought before the commanding officer of the Home Fleet. And everyone of them had been shocked to find it was no other then Wolf O'Donnell, now a vice admiral. Despite their past friendships and history, Vice Admiral O'Donnell chewed them all out, saying that his fleet had to be prepared to take on any enemy attack within the moment it appeared, not to be engaging against old veterans going rogue and violating protocol, which was kind of ironic coming from the mouth of the former leader of Star Wolf.

After an argument that had gone for than an hour, the six adults were given a ultimate choice. Either be pressed into training/supervisory roles or not, either way they would be forbidden from leaving Corneria until the war's end. This proposition only increased the moods of the already flared up adults, and it was only the presence of armed guards that protected the vice admiral from his visitor's wrath, especially Fox's and Leon's.

Back in the present, Krystal continued to fold up the washing, trying to think of other chores to do, anything to take her mind off sad things. Her husband would be back from the Academy soon, she had to make dinner soon for the two of them. Just the two of them. As she picked up a pair of jeans, a piece of blue cloth fell from the pile onto the floor. As it hit the floor, Krystal flinched in dread. She recognized it instantly. It was the blue scarf she had given to Marcus on his eighth birthday, it had been a keepsake that the male vulpine had treasured ever since. Krystal had remembered it well. They had been on Fichina on a family holiday. It had been colder then usual for the ice planet, the young boy had started shivering. Seeing this, his Mother had wrapped the scarf around his neck and had pulled him into a warm hug, sharing an tender memory with her little boy. She had remembered it well.

And that's all it took as tears began to roll down the woman's cheeks. That's all it took to realize that things were not alright and that she didn't know whether things were ever going to be okay. Dropping the jeans she had been folding, Krystal dived onto the fallen scarf, collapsing onto her knees as she held the material close to her weeping face. She couldn't stand it anymore, nor could she hold it in any longer. Her son, her little boy, was somewhere out there in the vastness of space at war, whilst she and her husband were powerless not only to find him, but to save him too. He could be laying somewhere injured, mentally or physically, and there would be nothing that she or Fox could do to comfort or heal him. And they might never see him alive again.

 _Outside the McCloud Household_

Fox walked up the path away from the garage up to the house. He was in a foul mood, regular trait given the circumstances. Now a training instructor in the Cornerian Flight Academy, his stress levels and temper had skyrocketed. He had been forbidden from actually piloting a ship, his new superiors not wanting him to pull another _Great Fox_ stunt. The new recruits he was put in charge of were a bunch of lovesick fans, half of the training sessions were them asking him questions about his Star Fox days or for autographs or selfie's.

Being a mere training instructor also meant that he had no authority or power whatsoever. The top brass and Military Police were keeping a close eye on his every move and he had been forbidden from asking any questions or carrying any actions that violated Protocol 13. The whereabouts of his son was now deemed classified, and now the only way for finding out if their Marcus was okay or not was either no news, meaning that he was at least still alive, or a letter of condolences, signalling his untimely demise.

To make matters worse, Fox knew that the stress was getting to his wife. She was doing a good job in hiding it from everyone else with forced fake smiles, but she and her husband had been together for too long to fool him that easy. He also knew the mask that Krystal was wearing could crumble at any minute.

It had been different for the two of them when they had been in action during their younger years, neither of them had had any family to worry about them and their safety or to return home to. Now, despite being hypocrites, they were worried about their young son, they had both known that he would forced in the role of duty sooner or later, but at the young age of seventeen, especially when he and the rest of his platoon had not been fully prepared for their deadly assignment. The very thought of the nerve of the Government and the High Command in coming up with this 'solution' made his blood boil. He crashed through the front door of the house, mumbling a tirade of curses on politicians and their moronic ideas.

As Fox stomped through the hallway towards the living room, he heard a weeping noise, coming from the kitchen. Instantly, he ceased his private rampage and creped over to the room where the sound was emitting. Standing in the doorway, he looked down to see his wife on her knees, clenching a familiar blue scarf in her hands as she rocked back and forth, unable to stop her crying. Forgetting his own feelings for the time, Fox marched over to his wife and pulled her into a warm, comforting embrace. Neither of them said a word, both knowing how the other felt. And they did not move from that place for hours.

 _Enemy stronghold, Venom_

'WAAAAAGHHHH!' a cry like an wounded animal emitted the dark lair that reeked of stale sweat and bygone drugs.

'It seems our secret weapons failed to retake Fichina back Boss', a Syndicate soldier spoke up as several of his companions stood in front of the huge throne.

Perched on the throne towering over them, was Lord Barak Torr, a large, bulky ape, encased in armour and chugging away at an oversized bottle of Magic Fungus Ale, whilst at the same time crying his eyes out.

'ARE YOU SAYING WE CAN'T HAVE ANY MORE ICE BLUE CRYSTAL', he cried, taking another full swig of beer.

'Look's like he's a sentimental drunk today', muttered one of the awkward minions to another.

'MY DREAM WAS TO HOLD A MONOPOLY ON ALL OF THE DRUGS IN THE LYLAT SYSTEM!' he continued drinking and weeping. 'THOSE GUY'S PUT AN END TO THAT PLAN! POOR ADMIRAL DROSTA! POOR GIFTED ONE'S! YOU WERE JUST TOO WEAK!'

'They found that freighter we sent back with our experimental weapons and destroyed', one of the soldiers spoke up. 'They quite effective against civilians and so on. But they were no match against the squad of soldiers that was sent against them'.

'That particular squad has been costing us a lot', another said, holding some pictures of them. 'If we not careful, they could spell the end for us'.

The bottle slammed down on the arm of the throne, silencing the room in an instant.

'If we're not careful you say?' their leader asked in a low threatening tone, his eyes wandering over the pictures the nearest soldier was holding.

The soldiers in front of him froze in terror.

Then, with lightening speed, a thick, heavy mace was swung, crashing into the photos, and taking out the holder and sending it all through a hole in the roof and into the toxic contaminated sea outside in a missile of ruined flesh and confetti.

'WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AMMMMM!' he roared, causing the roof and everything in the room to tremble.

'SHIT! NOW HE'S TURNED INTO A RAGING DRUNK!' the men panicked

He leaned forward to them, growling as he bared his golden fangs.

'MARCUS McCLOUD! GLORIA POWLASKI! YEAH I KNOW THOSE LITTLE FUCKING BRATS! THEY'RE FROM **THAT** SQUADRON! ALL THEY DID WAS TAKE DOWN A CARRIER OR TWO AND NOW THEY THINK THEY'RE REALLY HOT SHIT! WELL THEN, THEY SHOULD BE SMART ENOUGH TO KNOW THEY'VE DIPPED THEIR NOSES INTO MY BUSINESS! WELL IT'S TOO LATE THEM NOW!'

Barak leaned back on his throne, began taking multiple gulps from his beer.

'GO ON YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! COME FOR ME IF YOU DARE! IF NOT, I'LL COME FOR YOU! CAUSE RIGHT NOW ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS BEEN PLAYING LITTLE WAR GAMES! YOU HEAR ME BLUE SKY'S!'

 **Sorry for the hiatus guys and girls. I'll update as soon as possible and try not to make you all wait too long. Until next time, take care and enjoy reading.**


	11. On Bed Rest

**On Bed Rest**

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the long absence.**

 **Was difficult to come up with ideas to bridge the story from the last chapter to the following chapters. Work and hobby commitments took up all of my free time. But I'm back to finish this story and the saga, so thanks for waiting for me.**

It had been over two weeks since the discovery of the _Wayland_ , and it's sinister cargo, and Marcus was still on bed rest in Sick Bay.

The injuries he had encountered during the Blue Sky's stormy exit had been life threatening, and it had only been through pure medical skill and the McCloud's strong constitution that he had survived the entire ordeal. He had been forced to spend an entire week in a medical vat, suffering spasms of pain and nightmares in a drug induced statis. The damage to his body had been extensive. His whole body had been covered with black and purple bruises and he had suffered a serious concussion from his last fight. Bones in his right hand and wrist had been broken, as well as four cracked ribs. The worst, however, had been the damage caused by the Spiced One's blood. His upper right arm, the top part of his belly and the majority of his chest had been drenched in the acidic blood of the Spiced One with whom he had wrestled with, corroding the flesh there. A new cutting edge medical process had been used to attach a strange artificial flesh-like jelly to his body in order to allow his body to heal and the damaged muscle to regenerate, but he would bear hideous scars on these parts of his body for the rest of his life.

The entire procedure during and after the treatment had been gruelling and uncomfortable. It had also had not helped that the scientists on the ship had been hovering over him, asking him questions the whole time when he was wake and out of Surgery about the nature of the Spiced One's, the properties of their blood and habits, and so on. All of the questioning had tested the young, injured vulpine to the limit, and it had only been the authority and orders of Dr Morgan that forced the annoyingly curious government scientists out of Sick Bay.

Visitors had been few and the visits had been short. The two Captain Whiptail's had visited for official reasons, to monitor his progress and to enquire when he could return to active duty. Visits from the Blue Sky's had been even rarer. Despite this, however, through these visits and talking to the nurses and doctors, Marcus was able to get a grasp of what was going on upon the _Defender_ and with it's inhabitants.

The _Wayland_ had been utterly destroyed by the guns of the _Mayato_. Marcus had not been able to attend the funeral ceremony, but his heart went out to all of those tortured souls. The anguished thoughts of the infected finally and suddenly fell silent in Marcus's head, signalling their souls finally being put to rest, ending the vulpine's migraines. Afterwards, all he sensed on the carrier was an eerie sense of sad calmness, the mood of the crew reflecting his own.

The _Defender_ and _Salvation_ , along with their escort, were now moving towards Titania. _Mayato_ and her escort had remained back at Fichina, shoring up the defences there. Despite heavy losses on taking the ice world back from the Syndicate, the fleet had remained intact and losses would have been heavier if it had not been for Marcus's strategy and tactical thinking. He had found out that he had received a Silver Star for his actions in the battle and a Blue Bar for his bravery on the _Wayland_ , discovering also that the victory back on Fichina had shaken the enemy, and had allowed the Alliance forces to repel the enemy on several fronts. He had also been relieved to hear that the orphans had been saved, they were being kept safe and were soon to be handed into the custody of their living relatives and next-of-kin.

As he lay on his bed, Marcus pondered about his parents and friends he had left behind back on Corneria and they were doing. The same with his colleagues on the carrier, stories from the few Blue Sky's who had visited had told him some things.

Marcus leant back on the comfy and cosy quilts of his bed, smiling at the thought of things that had happened whilst he had been on the mend.

It seemed that a few new couples had been made whilst he had been under sedation. Jenette Vasquez and Scott Gorman had been the first, not surprising the rest of the Blue Sky's, as everyone had already known the obvious mutual feelings of the new couple. Dwayne and Gloria had been the second to emerge. This news had saddened the vulpine a little, but since there had been no romantic feelings between him and the girl, as well as liking the two as a pair, he had welcomed the relationship with his full blessing. Gloria had been one of the first to visit him when he had woke up, and he had been quick to put an end to the awkwardness between them. Other couples had also sprang up out of nowhere, both within the squadron and the entire ship itself.

This also meant with all of these lovey-dovey couples now being around, nearly everyone had forgotten that he was in the Infirmary. The isolation was increased by the heavy workload of the crew and the Blue Sky's being on escort duty constantly. All around him, the Infirmary was a busy hive of activity, with medial staff tending to the needs of the patients when not helping with mental and muscle therapy, or rushing them into Surgery. When not necessary Marcus was left to his own devices. Protocol 13 still forbade them from contacting their parents and families, so there was no hope in conversation from loved ones. Being in space made it difficult to predict whether it was day or night. With nothing to do but read books and chat with the doctors and nurses only meant that time dragged on throughout the day.

And this was just during the day. At night, the atmosphere shifted into an eerie, still silence, only the occasional footsteps of a sole visitor or nurse breaking that silence, checking up one patient or another. The only other sounds would be the faint beeping of live supports and other medical devices, coupled with the moans and snoring of the injured occupants.

Off all of the injured occupants, Marcus was the only one who encountered great difficulties in sleeping. Despite being prescribed strong pain killers, the burnt flesh and deep wounds still shot white, hot pain through his body, preventing from slipping into well needed sleep like the others. Even the slightest movement was enough to cause the pain to return.

The blue vulpine closed his eyes, trying too use the mediation techniques his Mother had taught him to ward off pain and enter a healing trance. Suddenly he heard the door to Infirmary slide open. Trained for battle, Marcus's mind snapped into alert, his body making no sudden movements as he heard a pair of footsteps enter the room. Slowly craning his neck to his side and peering through the thin plastic curtain that surrounded his bed, he gazed on the shadowed silhouette of the newcomer. The owner of the footsteps moved through the room slowly and with caution, stopping at each of the other beds and peeking through the curtains, a faint swishing sound was made each time. Given the lightness of their steps and the movement of their figure, Marcus could tell that the visitor was a female.

 _A nurse? Or a late night visitor perhaps? An assassin looking for someone specific?_

Marcus pondered these thoughts, ranging from curiosity to paranoia. Not ready to relax until the intruder had left. He finally heard the clicking of heels start moving, and he sighed with relief.

And then realized they were walking the wrong way. Towards his cot. A moment and the curtains parted.

'There you are Marcus'.

The young man's panic vanished, turning to relief, as he saw none other then Captain Vanessa Whiptail hovering over him. Dressed in casual attire, she smiled down at her second-in-command.

'Evening Captain', hissed Marcus as he tried to pull himself up from his bed in pain.

'How are you holding up?' the Sharpclaw asked, sitting down the side of the bed.

'I'll live, according to the doctors and nurses', Marcus replied with a groan, collapsing back onto the bed. 'Apparently the worst has passed. Another few days of rest and therapy, and I'll be back on duty with painkillers'.

'I'm sorry about that Marcus', Vanessa smiled again, this time sadly. 'But that was my fault. Vicky's been breathing down my neck, wanting to know when you can return to active duty. So I made the request to Dr Morgan to do anything and everything possible to get you back in the field as soon as possible'.

'Funny you should say that Captain', Marcus grumbled with sarcasm. 'I heard from one of the nurses that I need another full month in order to make a complete recovery'.

'We can't afford to have one of best pilots and Commanders out of action for a month Marcus', his visitor remarked with a cocked eyebrow. 'Our hands are tied and it's what's best for the good and safety of the fleet. So cut the sarcasm please'.

'It's not what's best for my good and safety'.

'Marcus'.

'Sorry'.

The two fell silent for a minute and the only sounds in the room were those of the sleeping occupants and the beeps and clicks of the machines monitoring their recovery and keeping them alive.

'You were infected yourself. Weren't you?' Vanessa finally broke the awkward silence.

The injured blue vulpine remained quiet for a moment longer, recalling the events during his surgery, remembering the hot fever that had made him sweat all over, the itchiness in the back of his mind, the numbness of his limbs, and much more. All symptoms of the disease that had effected the Spice One's before they had succumbed to the madness.

'That Spiced One back on the _Wayland_ ', he finally spoke. 'The one I fought to save that little girl. When his blood burnt my flesh, some of the poison entered my body and began to poison me. When I was not under sedation, I feared I would become like one of them, wandering around mindlessly, killing without mercy or remorse. The thought made me feel sick more times then I want to remember'.

He suddenly coughed and spluttered at these thoughts. Vanessa quickly handed him a glass of cold water and he gulped down the contents. After taking a few deep breaths to collect himself, he spoke again.

'It seemed it was only due to the knowledge acquired from the late Dr Stevens research and my own constitution that prevented me from succumbing to the infection'.

'When I first saw you on our first parade, I could not help but think that you were different from the others. I knew that you were a strong person'.

A moment of silence passed before Vanessa Whiptail spoke again.

'I'm glad', she smiled, shuffling over to him. 'You see, I was really relieved to see you alive and well just now Marcus'.

'Captain?' Marcus cocked an eyebrow in confusion, as his CO closed the space between them.

'This is your reward. . . .for beating the disease. . . .If you don't want it, tell me . . . .'

Cupping his check, the Sharpclaw pulled him a forceful, hungry kiss, taking him by complete and utter surprise. His eyes widened as he felt Vanessa's tongue force its way into his mouth, massage his own tongue vigorously, pushing him down onto the bed, using her free claw to pull up his shirt, revealing his scarred form. Her tail roped around her front, lifting her top, revealing her braless chest as she wriggled out of her pants and panties. Hovering over her prey, she pressed her boobs against Marcus's bruised muscles and whispered into his ear.

'Leave it all to me'.

Marcus wondered if he was just still dreaming inside the medical vat or this was some madness brought on by the medication. As he felt the pleasant feelings course through his body, all he could think was.

 _If I'm dreaming, then please don't wake me up._

 **I'll update soon, and I promise there will not be another hiatus until I finish this story**

 **Until next time, take care and see you soon :)**


	12. The Commander-In-Chief's Thoughts

**The Commander-In-Chief's Thoughts**

 **Hi everyone thanks for waiting. As mentioned in the title, this chapter will resolve around the thoughts and opinions of Admiral Edward Pellew. So there will be little talking, but a lot of thoughts and flashbacks. Hope you enjoy.**

 _In orbit over Katina_

Admiral Pellew once again sat at his desk, drinking yet another strong one. After taking a long gulp of the warm, amber liquid, he gave off an exhausted, but content sigh, leaning back in his chair as he looked at the desk in front of him.

Littered across his workplace were data pads and paperwork, over a dozen different orders and well over a hundred reports of battles and skirmishes from the entire system. Then there was the requisition of supplies, lists of losses, the transferring of troops, the analysis of defences, letters of complaint and recommendation, and all other matters of burdening bureaucracy, along with the occasional death threat.

'One big fucking mess more like', growled the old veteran, rubbing his temples and wishing for a moment that he was on the frontline rather than being stuck behind a desk.

That very thought made him wince for a moment, partly out of guilt, partly out of shame. He had seen the list of the dead on over half a dozen data pads. Death had not been picky in it's victims, not caring for age, experience or gender. And it had not been just pilots and soldiers who had been killed. The Spice Syndicate had been merciless, not caring for age or gender, sparing no civilian they could find. The numbers of the dead ranged into the hundred of thousands, bordering to a million or over in some battles. And then there were the vast numbers of wounded and missing.

There had been bad news and more bad news, both on the war fronts and home front.

Losses had been high everywhere, and the new recruitment and conscriptions had barely kept up in order to replace the loss of life. If the question, _'had enough people been found and drafted?'_ , had been asked, then the simplest answer would had been _'just enough'_. The range of legal age for new recruits had been expanded both ways, allowing the Armed Forces access to people from as young as eighteen right up to as old as fifty-five, where previous recruitment legislation had not dared to tread. Even when recruited these newcomers had to be trained as quickly as possible. In some areas, training was so rushed that some recruits had only received a couple of weeks training before being deployed and then expected to shoot to kill.

The Merchant Navy had been doubled in size to meet the demands for supply and transport, many private and small tradesmen had been commissioned, many against their free will, threatened through of conscription or imprisonment, and huge companies and trading guilds had been 'wartime nationalized' to 'improve' their processes and 'supervise' the distribution of goods and war materials.

Rules had been stretched everywhere, with many times depending on the individuals interpreting those rules on the spot.

Men and women who had originally been deemed 'medically unfit for service' in the first set of drafts at the beginning of the conflict were now given the green light to enlist. People employed in the industries vital to the war effort were pardoned from service. Propaganda encouraged families, especially the women, to guilt trip and pressure their men to go, promoting the distribution of white feathers to these 'cowards'.

 _Ironic._ Pellew thought to himself. _They're quite willing to shame their men into going. But they'll be the first one's to cry when they die._

Officers and local politicians had been roaming the streets, harassing and stalking anyone they saw suitable for recruitment, even trying to bully kids into lying about their ages to meet their quotas set for them by their own CO's.

This tactic, whilst not openly supported by the War Office and Government, had led to clashes with angry, bitter parents and had left hundreds of recruiters either badly shaken or badly beaten, causing social unrest in many regions and tying down troops that should of have been deployed on the war fronts. Each trespass and discontent did not go unnoticed by an intelligent and non-ignorant people. Despite the official newspapers being censored by the Government, independent journalists and underground papers sheltered by the public fought back, spreading the news and opinions that the top brass did not want the civilian population to know about. Rationing, curfews, the curtailing of civil liberties and more demands after demands for sacrifice only added to the chaos, havoc and mayhem already beginning to fester.

And the public were beginning to lose their patience.

'Unofficial' strikes had slowed production. The Government had failed time and time again to destroy the black market, a combination of cunning traders and the supporting communities had left the Government humiliated with this moral defeat. Conscientious objectors had rounded up, either pressed into service or thrown into prison for war labour. Schools had been given additional curriculum in an attempt to mould young minds for war purposes and to stir patriotism within the younger generation. This idea from the politicians had crashed the moment it had been brought into action, literally dividing schools, with both students and teachers in two opposing camps, and leading many, especially the ones from the universities to join the protests and draft dodging. Protests to the Government's underhand tactics from opposition parties and civilian pressure groups had been suppressed by wartime emergency powers and with the use of armed force, but they kept bouncing back, ready for the next round.

As each day passed, the Cornerian Alliance became more and more like a dictatorship.

'We're supposed to be fighting this war to preserve our freedom and way of life', the man growled, pinching the bridge of his beak for the tenth time that night. 'But we're doing a good enough job destroying it our fucking selves'.

He lent forward onto his desk and read one report of losses based on proportion of age. The losses had been greatest amongst the oldest and youngest generations. he could accept the older members dying, but the younger ones he could not accept.

Despite him ordering Protocol 13 in action, the forced deployment of all Academy cadets from sixteen years and up in military action, it had been the last thing he had wanted. The deal he had had originally made with the President and Senate had been that as soon as conscription had been introduced, these younger members would be allowed to return home after fighting more then their part of the war, when there were enough people to relieve them of their posts.

It had been a last resort to shore up the veterans and regular army, giving the Army and Navy a breathing space long enough for well trained recruits to take their place. But these young ones had meant to have been preserved for future wars, not now. In the first months of Protocol 13 being initiated, it became quite clear to the military of the Cornerian Alliance that with the war against the Spice Syndicate, they were in danger of sacrificing their generation of young men and women in a conflict too early. And they needed to save as many as possible.

Never trusting politicians, Pellew had anticipated the bastards to go back on their word. The moment conscription had been introduced, after a long hard fight with politics, they had done just that. Their excuse had been that there had been no guarantee to being able to fulfil this promise, explaining that the removal of experienced men and women, despite their age, from active combat areas was out of the question, saying that the newly fledged conscripts would not be able to cope on their own, and that they would not allow it, with the President himself saying to Pellew that he 'would have to go along with it'.

The morning papers that next day had failed to mention that the President of the Cornerian Alliance had been floored with one punch by Admiral Pellew.

The Commander-In-Chief smirked for the first time that night, remembering the event. The look of fear and shocked on the downed politician's face as he cringed from the Admiral's towering form and his screaming of anger and disgust. And whilst there was nothing Pellew could do to overturn politics at home, there was no way they could dismiss him from his position, there was no one competent or efficient enough to replace him, in capability or experience. He was now determined more then ever to make things difficult for the politicians back at home.

Forgetting politics for the best, the veteran took another drink as his eye's looked over the reports littered across the table once again.

Despite the troubles brewing on the home front and in politics, progress had been made on the war fronts. Not to the impatient satisfaction of the politicians, but there had been progress for his satisfaction.

 _Only a foolish leader would believe in a quick, easy victory._ Pellew had never been one these fools, certainly not like his predecessor, 'Faint' Hart. It had taken some time, and lots of hard work and patience, but he had finally managed to clean up most of the mess and had rationalized the entire military system. He was a realist, not an idealist. He knew that the war would not be over by Christmas, not by a long shot, anticipating it to last for a few years at least before a clear, with more years to mop up the remnants of the enemy. He was bold and cautious, aggressive and defensive, it had been why he had been the best choice at the time, and still was. To prevent his victories from turning into disasters after the fight, Pellew had been clever. Despite the protests from the Senate and President, he had been cautious, putting the safety of his men first before the petty whims of politics. Never committing to a battle until his forces had been fully equipped and prepared for the fighting, not willing to waste life unnecessarily in fights without any hope of victory.

Complications always happened on the field, with his forces having to preserve both their bases and their gains strategically. After each new victory, new defensive lines had to been drawn up. Divisions and fleets had to be reinforced and re-supplied. The gains and risks had to be matched. Capital ships had to moved from different bases on the star map, their colossal armament and size being used as bluff to counteract enemy threats. Armies and fleets would of had had to wait for certain supplies or specialized units to them before they could move out to an assigned location or to commit to an offensive. At times progress was slow, sometimes even slower to the Commander-In-Chief's satisfaction, but when looking at the bigger picture, this situation had to accepted in place of complete victory against the Spice Syndicate and their allies.

And slowly, and surely they were finally pushing back the enemy.

The battle for Fortuna had ended with the destruction of the enemy carriers and the routing of their ground forces, signalling a clear victory in that area. The defence of Aquas had been held with great cost of life and ships on the enemy, the losses had been so great that an attack on Zioness was now possible, if not raids. On the three main fronts, the enemy's carrier and fighter ability had been crippled at key areas. The siege of Fichina had been lifted after a long, hard fight in space against overwhelming odds of five-to-one on the ground, nine-to-one in the fight in the planet's orbit. This is where he grinned with glee.

The official reports had claimed that it ha been the timely arrival of the battleship _Mayato_ and her escort that had saved the _Defender_ and _Salvation_. However, everyone had known it had been a certain squadron that had broken the enemy's back even before the battleship had arrived to deliver the killing blow. The actions of the Blue Sky's had set them apart from thee rest of the squadrons in the Navy, particularly among the members of their own attachment and the other new conscripted youths.

Their actions above and on Fichina had not gone unnoticed, with the entire group being rewarded medals and other recommendations for bravery. Their efforts had not just been restricted to the most recent battles around the ice planet. Their previous actions had actually saved their entire battle group from destruction from battleships, when the veterans had messed things up and they had had sped to the battlefield far way from their designated patrol area. The Blue Sky's had also engaged in multiple skirmishes against raiders and commercial raiding on enemy transports, delivering heavy losses of Syndicate pilots and collecting more then their fair share in destroyed tonnage of enemy shipping.

Then there was the most recent experience on the derelict freighter, the _Wayland_. The dark secrets revealed on that ship had shaken the crew of the entire fleet above Fichina, and had sent shivers down the spines of the entire High Command. Miraculously, the entire squad, who had been forced to carry Marine duties, had conducted themselves admirably. They had infiltrated the dead ship, restored power to the systems, uncovering the fate of the _Wayland_ and it's missing crew. They had found survivors and had recovered the recordings of the Captain and the Science Officer. And lastly, they had successfully fought multiple attacks against the 'changed' crew of the ship, managing a successful evacuation of all squad members and survivors, with only the second-in-command suffering grievous injuries which he was now recovering from. The kids were quarantined for a time to confirm no injection, and then, after tearful goodbyes to the group who had saved them, they were shipped off to relatives, and they were all well and recovering from the traumatic nightmare they had endured.

The discoveries and experience of the _Wayland_ , as dark and disturbing as they were, had provided the military with the knowledge they needed to counteract this new, terrible threat. Other so would be derelict ships had floated into Alliance space, leading to other engagements between the Marines and these 'Spiced Ones' as the Blue Sky's had christened them in their reports after their first engagement. The other derelicts were dealt with swift force, putting the tortured minds out of their misery. Scientists in Research had began to successfully manufacture serum's for the poison, making it possible to bring people from the madness, providing the serum could be applied without risk, many times a bullet to the head or vital organs reached the Spiced one first sadly.

The cruel 'trump card' of the Syndicate had been cancelled out. And the commanders within the enemy forces had become aware of the Blue Sky's and their exploits.

Through his reports as the Commander-In-Chief had come across some information he would rather have not. After their first battle above Fichina, the Blue Sky's had had bounties placed on their heads. Whilst this was nothing from the Spice Syndicate, the prices demanding the condemned dead or alive were. Most of the members were wanted dead for around 100,000 credits, their price for being captured alive varied however. Karl Philips was wanted alive at 150,000, and 80,000 dead. Gloria Powalski and Julie Andrews were wanted alive for 300,000 credits and at 150,000 and 100,000 respectively wanted for dead. Whilst it was understandable that the individual's skill and danger to the Syndicate influenced their wanted prices, many could not help that the 'wanted' physiques also played a part, particularly amongst the girls. It had not had helped the fact that some of the girls wanted posters had been them pictured in bikini's.

 _Wouldn't be surprised if they get more marriage suitors then bounty hunters after them_ , Pellew thought to himself, not impressed at all. With the actions of independent photographers and the internet uncensored, the bastards had somehow managed to get pictures of his own little girl too, he had been the first to throw a fit when he had seen her wanted picture with her in a two piece. _These girls are going become poster girls on guy's walls thanks to this bounty system_. The military had tried to keep these bounties a secret, partly to avoid hurting morale, partly to prevent the temptation of betrayal within the ranks for easy pay.

But the one bounty that had shocked everyone had been that of Wing Commander Marcus 'Blue Death' McCloud. It seemed that his actions and presence had pissed the enemy off the most. The price for his death stood at 500,000 credits, and his alive status at 400,000. Reports and rumours said that while he was a great pilot and brave fighter, it was his leadership skills and his ability to anticipate the enemy that set him apart from the others, some people claiming that he was psychic, although this was never confirmed by himself or his parents.

These new bounties had spread like wildfire amongst the enemy and bounty hunters. And it only added to pressure and worries. The kids had just barely survived this series of fights. Taking on an enemy fleet three times the size of their's, constant assignment after assignment with little or no rest on bombing and supply runs, duties that they were even trained or assigned to, like the incident on the _Wayland_. They were exhausted, mentally and physically, McCloud had only come out of Medical, still sore from his injuries and surgery, as well as his body bearing hideous scars for the rest of his life. And the orders for their services were still coming in, inconsiderate of their welfare whatsoever. They had had enough, and deserved a long, hard earned rest.

And now they were going to have to do it all over again. And Pellew had been the one who had made that decision.

The successes of the Blue Sky's and their fleet had been noticed by the politicians back home, safe from the bloodshed and conflict. They noticed that the fleet now orbiting Fichina had destroyed amount of the enemy's fleet, destroying their carriers and exposing the enemy's left flank on Titania. And now they wanted the same fleet to repeat the same success that they had had on the ice planet.

Pellew had received the 'suggestions' with stoic professionalism. An attack on Titania would be the next target anyway. Without it's docks and refineries, the Spice Syndicate would lose valuable bases and resources, without a place to build and repair it's ships and vehicles, plus it's headquarters on Venom would finally be threatened to attack. It was possible. The Eighth Fleet had survived overwhelming odds on Fichina, in all arguments the attack had been far ahead of schedule. However, it was very well for the politicians at hand demanding results, but there had to be the means to deliver these results, in this case the people of the Eighth Fleet having to deliver.

They had been successful, but not without lost. The Eighth Fleet had lost around a third of their capital ships and half of their support vessels. Time was needed for the fleet to count it's losses, make repairs, resupply and wait for reinforcements, both land and space. All of this, the President and Senate 'chose' to ignore, demanding the exhausted and wounded battle group to move NOW, charging in weapons ablazing onto Titania, to achieve another glorious victory for their election and propaganda campaigns back on Corneria, not caring for the lives of the pilots and soldiers fighting to preserve their worthless hides.

Pressure was applied to Pellew from all sides to launch an attack as soon as possible, much sooner then now and it was only with the help of Field Marshal Erwin Rommel, that the two were able to fight against the pressure from people who had not even picked up a weapon, let alone take part in the fighting.

Pellew smiled to himself. Rommel had in the past refused to launch an attack until he himself was satisfied that his forces were supplied enough to carry out offensives.

Relations between the Army and Navy were tense at the best of times, but in Rommel, Pellew found a man he could work with. Both were professional soldiers. Proud, but not arrogant, hating ego and caring for their men and women first, and in turn being loved by their charges. That's why Pellew had assigned Rommel to the Eighth Fleet as leader of the ground forces. His skills as a person and tactician would play a vital part in securing the ground on the desert planet. But the way had to be secured for him to work his magic.

Back in the present, the veteran falcon leant forward on his desk, swigging his brandy as he tapped a few buttons on his console. Within seconds, a star map appeared, displaying the system, with the planet's in Alliance hands coloured blue, the Syndicates red, and white lines indicating the fronts. Smaller displays of blue warships and green supply ships littered the Alliance space, with white writing regarding information such as battle strength, assigned destinations, their orders, and the Commanding Officers in charge.

Pressing another set of buttons, the star chart was minimized to a certain area, the South Front, situated around Fichina, now blue with the white line having moved from before the ice planet to after it, signalling the fact that Fichina was now Alliance territory. Just after the white line a number of blue holograms of ships could be seen moving from the blue planet to the nearest red planet.

Titania.

The Eighth Fleet's next obstacle and it would not be an easy hurdle. Even with the recent victories, the Syndicate was still a force to be reckoned with. Despite the lost of half of their carrier force and the constant whittling down of their forces, they still possessed substantial base defences and strong fighter forces from their bases. When the war had began, Titania had become the first Syndicate stronghold after Venom to emerge, so it was only natural that it would be one of the best and heavily defended, it's strategic importance only reinforced this. Ironically the anti-aircraft guns and surface-to-orbit cannons that had been designed to repel enemy attack would now be used against their own makers, plus all of the hardware that the enemy had brought in themselves.

It would not be an easy victory to take the space, and the fight on surface would be just as hard. This was why Pellew needed Rommel here. This was why he needed the Eighth Fleet and the Blue Sky's here. He was also sending the half of the Sixth Fleet their way too, including the Red Flames, Green Claws and Purple Rains from their assigned locations here.

It was a throw of the dice. It was a gamble that could make the end of the war in an Alliance victory possible. The Syndicate would never recover from this loss. At the same time, the Alliance was at risk of losing everything it had fought so hard to achieve up until now. A loss for the Alliance would undo all of this, and would allow the war to drag for months, years, until the public finally force their leaders to sue for peace. Before that could happen, it had to be decided on Titania, as soon as possible.

So many reinforcements from the other fleets and fronts had had striped them bare. If victory could not be achieved, it would all have been a waste of the carefully conserved ships, people and fuel that Pellew had been hoarding for this great push. Here, on Titania, the fate of the war would be decided, both sides would throw everything they could and more to secure victory. This victory would secure only one sides future. And condemn the other to destruction and ruin.

For the first time for hours that evening, Edward Pellew rose from his chair. It was late and he had drank more then enough. As he stood he picked up the picture of his daughter, kissed it once and walked to the door. As he exited the room he looked back at the still active star chart and the groups of ships racing to their destination.

'Good luck to you', he muttered drunk. 'I'll pray for all of you'.

 **Hey guys and gals, hope you all had a great Xmas. Watched** _ **250,000 boy soldiers in WWI**_ **on YouTube earlier this month and the politics of that conflict inspired this chapter.**

 **As promised I'll update as soon as possible. Until then, I wish everyone a Happy New Year :) .**


End file.
